Forever in My Heart
by the dreamer
Summary: Sakura gets into an accident, gets amnesia and forgets all about Syaoran and their engagement. She falls in love with another guy while Syaoran gets a new fiancée all the while thinking that Sakura is dead. What will happen if and when she does get her memory back?
1. Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

_EDIT (June 2013): I soooo want to rewrite this story and I plan to eventually if I get around to it. But for now, I've edited the same things as I've done for my other old story, _**Meant to be Wild**_. The manner in which I uploaded this years ago wasn't pleasant to the eye. Well, my eye, anyway. So I took the liberty of editing this entire story to change the page breakers, shorten Author's Notes as well as remove the story summaries I've incorporated in every chapter. That's pretty much it. If you're only just reading this story after you've read my more recent/latest ones, then please be aware that the manner of my writing back then is... Err... Different. You'll see as you go along. I hope you still enjoy this though. Just keep in mind that this story was written by an inept and very inexperienced 15 year old version of myself. So forgive her AKA me. Enjoy!_

Hey guys! It's me again…with a new story!

Anyway, this is more of a romance fic., totally different from my gang plot from my other story. This will be the second story I have ever written (Meant to be Wild being my first ever story) so I hope you guys will like this. To those who haven't read my first fic., try and check it out! Read on!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**"Confessions"**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" shouted all her friends as she stepped into her and Tomoyo's house.

"What the-" was all Sakura could say as she was being dragged into the living room by a lot of people.

Sakura was living with Tomoyo in a house- or rather mansion –where they both live in together, which they also both helped chip in to be able to make. Fujitaka gained a lot of money from a certain excavation that he supported because of a breakthrough so Sakura was able to pay for her part of the house easily.

Today was Sakura's 21st birthday and she wouldn't have it any other way. She was happy with her life. She was still cared by her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto and brother, Touya Kinomoto even though they didn't live together anymore. She always had the support of her best friends Tomoyo and Eriol…and of course, the love of her boyfriend, Syaoran.

Life couldn't get any better.

"Okay, present opening time!" Takashi shouted above the noise.

Everyone cheered as they led Sakura to the couch and they all piled their gifts for her on the table.

After a lot of cheering and laughing from the presents Sakura got from her friends Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Takashi, and mailed in gifts from her father and brother, it was finally time to open the presents she had been waiting for. Eriol was first to step up.

"Okay, first of all…I didn't know what to give you this year since I bought you everything I can think of the past few years. So I had to ask help from Tomoyo. So, if you wanna kill me for this gift, have a 2nd thought and kill her instead"

"Oh Eriol" Sakura said with a laugh as she took the well wrapped package from one of his best friends.

As Sakura took the lip off the box, she gaped at its contents.

"Oh my God" she whispered with a smile.

"What is it?" Naoko asked since only she can see it as she was the only one on the chair as the others were on the floor.

Tomoyo giggled and Sakura looked at her with a knowing look. Sakura looked back at her gift and held it up by the straps.

It was a black teddy with décors of red.

They all laughed seeing this.

"Hey!" Eriol said over their laughter which eventually died down. "I had trouble buying that thing. The saleslady who assisted me was looking at me as if I was mad"

They all burst out laughing again.

"Okay, okay…my turn!" Tomoyo interrupted as she handed her to gift to Sakura.

"Oh my…it's s-so beautiful Tomoyo!" gasped Sakura as she looked at the gown and held it up.

It was a long elegant gown and was silver in color. It was strapless and it had a ribbon around the waist which tied to the back. Diamonds were all around it making figures as designs. All in all, it looked really expensive.

"Hey, only the best for you" was all Tomoyo said. "Besides, next time Syaoran invites us to one of his balls in Hong Kong, you won't have a problem with the gown"

Sakura laughed and hugged her tightly as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey don't cry, or else I'll take it back. I took me weeks to perfect that you know"

Sakura giggled before wiping her eyes.

"Okay, next is Syaoran" Tomoyo announced as she sat down and Syaoran stood up.

"Well, like Eriol…I didn't know what to give you since you already have everything I could think of…so, I settled with this" Syaoran smiled as he handed her a medium sized package.

Sakura was wide eyed and she felt faint seeing the gift before her. She looked at Syaoran if he was sure about his gift. Seeing him nod, he placed the gift on the chair as she got up and embraced him tightly.

"You're the best boyfriend a girl could have" she whispered in his ear as she kissed him on the lips.

All the girls looked at the couple and sighed dreamily then at the expensive looking diamond jewelry set Syaoran gave Sakura in adoration. It was simply beautiful, and it also looked well with Tomoyo's gown.

Sakura let go and was about to sit back down on the chair until Syaoran spoke again.

"Sakura, I have one final present" he said with a grin.

"Don't you think these are enough? You really are something" Sakura said as she nodded at him.

Sakura sat down and Syaoran stood beside her.

Syaoran smirked and looked at her as he slipped his hand inside his pocket. He faced Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Hai?"

He knelt down in front of her. Sakura went wide-eyed so did the rest of the people in the room.

Syaoran took back out his hand but this time was a small ring box. He held it out in front of her and opened it.

"Will you marry me?"

"N-Nani?" she asked disbelievingly, but it wasn't only her, everyone was as wide-eyed as she was.

'Sakura? Married? Cool!' Rika asked to herself.

'Oh wow, this is so romantic!' Naoko's head screamed.

'Go for it! And I should be one of the bridesmaids you hear!' Chiharu shouted within herself.

'I hope I'll be the godfather of your child' thought Takashi.

'Knew he would ask her, but this early? Either way, go for it!' told Eriol to himself.

'Kawaii! Go for it Sakura! Go! You're made for each other!' thought Tomoyo.

'Say yes! Please say yes!' thought Syaoran.

'W-What am I gonna say?' thought Sakura unsurely.

"I-I-I…" Sakura looked around her and felt really uncomfortable as all eyes were on her. She stopped and looked at Syaoran. "Well, I'm still 21 which is pretty young…I can't marry right away"

Syaoran's expression changed and Sakura noticed this. She smiled and raised his head with her hand when she noticed him starting to look down.

"Of course I'll marry you silly" she said almost teary eyed as the rest of her friends cheered at the announcement.

The couple hugged and kissed on the spot with all their friends cheering and laughing in the background.

"Hey you guys!" Eriol shouted calling the couple's attention.

The two turned to look at him then to the person beside him, Tomoyo was holding up her camcorder at the two.

Sakura smiled and held up her hand to show her ring and Syaoran did a thumbs-up.

"What do you have to say Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura looked at Syaoran then back at the camera and grinned.

"Here comes the bride" she said then pulled Syaoran into a passionate kiss which he returned equally.

Everyone laughed at her comment then looked at them with smiles before they resumed with their eating and enjoying themselves.

**xoxo**

"You're leaving?" Sakura asked Syaoran as they talked in their living room with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Yeah, it was better years before when I could stay here but that was coz I didn't have any duties to do since I was too young. Now that I'm of age…I have to leave" Syaoran reasoned.

"You are coming back right?" Tomoyo asked hopefully, seeing the sad expression on Sakura's face.

It had been 3 months since Sakura's birthday party and now Syaoran's announcing his leave for Hong Kong, China since he has to take his responsibility as the prince of China once more. He has to do major explanations to his clan when he gets back since they didn't really approve of the prince of China to stay in Japan for so long as he did.

"Of course…I'm not sure when though" was all he said then he looked over at Sakura. "But I surely will, I have to come back for my fiancé.

"When are you leaving?" Eriol asked as he ran his hand through his hair and placed his other arm around Tomoyo's shoulder as he hugged her to him.

"Tomorrow"

"That soon?" he asked making him nod.

Silence took over the room.

"Don't go yet" Sakura said in barely a whisper…but Syaoran heard it as he looked at her. "I-I don't want you to go"

"I have to"

"B-But, can't you tell them a lie or something?"

"I've been lying to them for years since I came back here again" Syaoran pointed out as he laughed lightly.

It's true. His parents sent Syaoran here in Japan to attend school to show Japan that they trust them enough to let them take care of something precious to China. They had built a close alliance with the country through Syaoran. They purposely sent Syaoran to Tomoeda to avoid anything dangerous if they ever sent him to a big city like Tokyo. Syaoran was supposed to leave back to China when he was 17 and he did. Unexpectedly he came back to Japan when he was 18 and never went back to China even though his parents sent over men to bring him back.

"I-I still don't want you to go" said Sakura.

"I don't want to leave you and the rest of the guys either, but it is my duty for my country" asked Syaoran.

By this time, he noticed that Eriol and Tomoyo left and went upstairs. Syaoran then stood up and led Sakura out back towards their garden.

Sakura still hadn't answered his question.

She watched Syaoran look at the view with a smile. 'I'm gonna miss seeing that smile'

"Hmm?" Syaoran asked her as he noticed her watching him.

Sakura shook her head as she sat on one of the steps to the gardens. She looked out again and sighed as a certain memory came into mind.

_Flashback_+

"_S-Syaoran?" an 18 year old Sakura asked as she saw someone standing in the middle of the rain on the garden._

_She took an umbrella and ran outside towards the figure but stopped a meter away from it._

"_S-Syaoran" she whispered seeing that it was him. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in China?"_

"_I didn't wanna stay there anymore. I-I miss you"_

"_You do?"_

"_I do" Syaoran ran to her and engulfed her in a tight hug. "I still love you Sakura which is why I came back" he suddenly kissed her on the lips but Sakura pushed him back lightly._

"_I-I…" Sakura hugged him and whispered into his ear. "I love you too…and I'll always will"_

_+End Flashback+_

'This is just like last time. Syaoran left me when we were 17, when we were still best friends…but he came back when we were 18 and then he confessed his love for me which was when we became a couple until now' Sakura closed her eyes and a tear fell.

"Here" said Syaoran as he sat beside her.

"What is this for?" Sakura asked as she took the box he handed to her.

"A farewell present. I'm not sure when we'll ever see each other again"

Sakura sniffed as she opened the small box. Inside was a thick white-gold chain necklace with a huge ruby shaped like a heart for a pendant. The gem was stuck on a white-gold plate and at the back was engraved: 'Mr. and Mrs. Li'.

She smiled seeing the engraving then gave him a look.

"Hey! Better prepare for the future, right?" he grinned at her making her giggle at the thought.

He was right, sometime in the future…she wouldn't be recognized as Sakura Kinomoto anymore but as Sakura Li, Mrs. Syaoran Li.

"By the way, the lock on that thing is different, you need a key to open the lock, one is in the box and I have the other one" he explained.

As she took out the long necklace, indeed she saw the key inside but another item dropped from the box. She picked it up and looked at it; it was identical to the ruby heart pendant but a miniature size of it. Sakura looked at him.

"For your charm bracelet"

She nodded in understanding as she looked at her bracelet currently around her wrist. Currently, she only had 7 charms on her bracelet, leaving a lot of spaces for more. She had a pendant of a Sakura flower given by her brother which was once given to her mother from her father. It always reminded her of her family. She has a fire pendant from Tomoyo when they were 10 which was when they started to be best friends. When she was 12, she became best friends with Eriol, he gave her a necklace but she took the pendant and made it into a charm for her bracelet. She also got a swirl shaped pendant from Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi since they said it best represents their crazy bond of friendship. She also had a rain drop shaped pendant which she bought during her first road trip with her friends when she was 16, it was really rainy during those days and it suited the time perfectly. She has butterfly shaped pendant from her 1st slumber party with the girls when she was 14. Her last charm was shaped like a beer bottle which she Tomoyo told her to buy to remind Sakura of the very 1st time she got too drunk when she was 20.

"Thank you" Sakura said as she removed her bracelet from her wrist to attach Syaoran's charm.

"Honestly, I never did know that's a charm bracelet…I thought it was just an ordinary one. I only found out about it a few weeks back when Tomoyo and I were talking about you"

"Tomoyo and you were talking about me?" Syaoran merely smiled at this. "Anyway, yeah…I did start a charm bracelet since I was 9. My brother gave me this Sakura flower pendant and I got this bare white-gold bracelet for a gift from my grandfather during that time too, so I decided to start the charm bracelet by only adding charms from special people and special events. It keeps me reminded of all my precious memories in case I forget which I don't want to forget. Whenever I look at it, everything I wanna remember just clicks back in my head"

Syaoran smiled again as she wore the bracelet back on her wrist.

'So that you'll never forget me' he thought sadly.

"Do you know why I choose a heart for a charm to give you? It's because I love you Sakura, with all my heart. More than you can imagine" he said tenderly.

"I love you too" she replied as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry…I proposed to you remember? It's a promise that we're gonna get married sometime in the future…which proves that we will meet again" he smiled sadly at her.

"I-I know that…but when? It could be months until that day comes even a year! I can't stay separated from you for that long!"

The diamond ring he gave her on her birthday was on her finger. She looked at it lovingly but with a sad expression on her face. If they were engaged, shouldn't she have a say on what goes for her future husband?

'No you dolt! How can you fight back against the royal family of China!' her head screamed in irritation at her stupid thought.

"I-I'm gonna miss you" she choked out as she cried harder from before.

"I'm gonna miss you too"

"You know what I've been thinking about though?" he asked her, still not pulling back from the hug.

"What is it?"

"Our titles"

"Titles?"

"Well, you do know that I'm the prince of China…once we get married, that makes you princess of China"

'Princess!' Sakura asked herself incredulously. She never thought about it before but once they do get married, she'll become the princess of China, and when his parents step down, they'll be the king and queen of China. 'What am I gonna do? I can't rule a country, I'm too young to rule, and I know nothing about that kinda stuff. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…what am I gonna do?'

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked since she didn't say anything. "Sakura?" he repeated as he noticed her weight on him start to increase.

His eyebrows furrowed as he pulled her back from their hug and noticed her eyes were closed.

Sakura had just fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hmm…I seem to have the habit of making my characters faint…like in my 1st fic. Lol.

So, did you like it? I hope you did…it will get better I promise! So, thanks for reading!

Check out my 1st fic. to those who haven't read it yet! Ja!

**RaNe**


	2. Meant To Be? Not

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**"Meant To Be? Not"**

* * *

"Sakura? Are you awake?" came a female voice.

Sakura stirred in her bed and slowly attempted her eyes to open. Her vision was all a blur so she blinked a couple of times until everything became clear. She looked around her and noticed that she was in her room, on her bed with Tomoyo sitting on a chair beside her looking worriedly at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hai…thanks Tomoyo. What time is it?" she asked.

She suddenly stopped from doing anything else other than breathing as she recollected all that had happened before everything went black.

'Syaoran' she thought.

"It's already 4:47" Tomoyo said as she looked up from her watch.

"Okay, Syaoran's flight is still 5:30 this afternoon right?" she asked as she yawned.

"Sakura, this _is_ the afternoon" Tomoyo clarified.

"What!" Sakura shouted as she sat up from her bed.

"Eriol is with Syaoran at the airport right now"

"B-But! Didn't they stop by here?"

"They did, I bid him farewell for the both of us since you were still sleeping and he didn't want me to wake you. He just told me to tell you that he loves you and you two will meet again soon"

"Tomoyo! We have to get to that airport right now" Sakura said, now panicking as she went over to her closet to get a change of clothes and a small package.

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just get the car ready. I'll meet you downstairs"

"If you say so" Tomoyo said as she ran down the stairs and towards the garage.

"Oh please still be there" Sakura repeated in a whisper over and over again until she jumped into the car.

**xoxo**

"I'm sorry you couldn't talk to Sakura, Syaoran" Eriol said as he gave Syaoran a manly hug were in the grab each others hands and pat each others back.

"Don't worry, we got to talk to each other yesterday anyways" Syaoran said but still disappointed that he didn't get to know what Sakura's reply was to his statement. He was sure Sakura wouldn't mind the title but he was still curious as to her reaction.

Plus, he didn't get to kiss her good bye. The thought made him gloomy.

**xoxo**

"Go faster Tomoyo" Sakura said to her friend.

"I don't wanna go over the speed limit here. If we get caught, we'll be even later in arriving"

**xoxo**

A bell rang through the waiting area they were staying in, and a woman's voice echoed after it.

"Passengers for Flight 213 for Hong Kong China please start boarding the plane. Departure will take place in exactly 20 minutes"

"That's me" Syaoran said.

"I still don't get why you didn't want to ride your private family jet going there"

"There's no way I wanna go through the entire flight with my parent's lecturing me through the speakers in that plane"

Eriol smiled and shook his head.

"For a prince of China, you sure don't act like one"

Syaoran smirked at his remark.

**xoxo**

"How many minutes do we have left until we get there?"

"15 minutes and we'll be there but Syaoran's flight is in 10 minutes" Tomoyo said.

"Damn it" Sakura said worriedly.

**xoxo**

Eriol looked at the glass window as a plane started to run at a slow pace but then started to move on faster down the strip until it finally took flight into the sky.

He abruptly turned around as someone grabbed onto his arm.

"S-Sakura?" Eriol asked seeing her best friend gasp for air. "Tomoyo?" he asked again, seeing the other girl walk up to them. "What are you two doing here?"

"Where's Syaoran?" she asked trying to regain normal breathing.

"He left for his plane minutes ago, why?"

After hearing this, Sakura looked downcast and allowed herself to fall on one of the chairs.

**xoxo**

"Passengers on board, sorry for the inconvenience but the control room is having a lock down at the moment. Please sit tight for the next half hour and we'll be then departing" a lady's voice said through the plane. "Please enjoy the additional food, compliments of the airlines. Thank You"

Syaoran sighed at this announcement and called out to one of the stewardesses.

"Excuse me"

"Yes, master Li?"

"You know me?" he asked the lady.

"Of course sir, we were given direct orders to give you our personal and top services through out the flight" she explained with a smile.

"Well, thank you I guess…but would it be okay if I step out of the plane? I can't stand sitting her for 30 minutes doing nothing other than sitting" he said bluntly.

"O-Of course sir" she said rather unsurely. "We'll be paging you within the airport when it will be time for the departure"

"Thank you" said Syaoran as he unbuckled his seat belt and left to one of the exits and back into the airport for some real air.

**xoxo**

"I-I'm going for a walk…and a bite to eat" Sakura added as her stomach gave off a grumbling sound. She stood up and walked off away from the couple.

"What's happening?" Eriol asked Tomoyo unsurely.

"I dunno…when she woke up she just told me to drive fast coming here coz she wanted to see Syaoran before he left"

"Who wanted to see me before I left?" asked a voice from behind them.

"S-Syaoran!" both asked together.

"Hello to you too"

"I thought you left minutes ago!" Eriol said.

"I was, but the control room was having a lock down and I have to wait 20 minutes until my flight takes off. I can't stay there doing nothing within all that time" he explained then looked at Tomoyo as if he only noticed she was there. "Tomoyo? What are you doing here?"

"Well gee, thanks for noticing" she said sarcastically. "Anyways, I came with Sakura since she told me to bring her here but we thought we were too late. She's gone off sulking somewhere because she thought she'd never get to talk to you"

"Where is she?"

"Probably in some of the food stands here…she said she was gonna eat"

"Thanks" he replied as he took off to the same direction Sakura went.

**xoxo**

"Thank you" Sakura told the guys as she got her order. "Sakura took off to an empty table near the Pizza Hut stand and started eating one of her two pepperoni pizzas while sipping on her can of Pepsi.

She sighed to herself thinking about what could have happened if Syaoran hadn't left yet.

"Oh damn" she muttered as her purse fell off the table when she accidentally kicked the stand.

She bent down to get it.

**xoxo**

Syaoran looked through the line on the food stands and saw a Pizza Hut stand, he went over to that stand and looked over at the people who were on line but didn't see her. He craned his neck to see the people who were sitting down on the tables but didn't see her either.

He sighed and walked off to another stand.

**xoxo**

Sakura sat back up and dusted her purse and resumed eating and drinking just in time to see the back of a guy walk away.

'That guy looks like Syaoran from the back' she thought sadly. 'I can't believe I wasn't able to say good bye to him. I really miss him!' she screamed to herself. She must've since she constantly saw him in everything she was looking at.

She looked around and saw a McDonalds stand and she suddenly was in the mood for some ice cream. She stood up and walked over to the stand.

**xoxo**

Syaoran walked over to another stand and found himself in front of McDonalds.

He looked around again and saw someone whose back was identical to Sakura's.

"Sakura!" he shouted over the people who were talking and from the crowd in front of him.

**xoxo**

"One McFlurry ice cream please" she told the lady as she rang up her order on the register. "Here" she said as she handed the money to the lady.

She stopped and turned, causing the money to fall on the ground. She swore she heard someone shout out her name, and it sounded like Syaoran's voice. She looked around and saw nobody that looked like him. Only a bunch of tourists walking past the stand.

"Excuse me, miss?" the lady asked from behind her.

Sakura turned around and looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry…hold on" she said as she bent down to pick up the money that fell.

**xoxo**

"Excuse me, move it"

Even though Syaoran used a polite word in his sentence, it still came out harshly as the tourists looked at him. He glared at them making them walk away faster. He looked back to see where the girl that looked like Sakura was but saw her already gone from the spot she was in.

"Damn the tourist and their bad timing" he muttered as he walked away to find the girl he thought was Sakura.

**xoxo**

"Here" Sakura said as she stood up and handed the lady the money and taking her ice cream. "Thank you"

'I swear I heard Syaoran call out my name' she thought to herself as she went to walk away from the crowd. 'I must be getting delirious, he already went off to Hong Kong Sakura, he must be in the plane, comfortable on his seat' she told herself but in the back of her mind she still wasn't convinced.

"Hey guys" she said as she approached Tomoyo and Eriol. She stopped by a garbage bin and threw her empty cup and used spoon from the ice cream.

"Hey Sakura, did you meet Syaoran yet?" Eriol asked.

"What? I thought he left"

"No, his flight got delayed, he went off to look for you"

"W-What?" she asked as she ran back into the crowd.

**xoxo**

"I guess I better go back to Eriol and Tomoyo, she's probably already there. I'll wait for her there until my flight comes up"

Syaoran pushed through the crowd towards the gate he was supposed to use to his plane. He finally got out as he straightened himself towards the duo.

"Hey" he muttered. "I couldn't find her anywhere"

"What? Syaoran!" Tomoyo started. "Sakura just went back there to look for you…didn't you guys see each other?"

"I-I didn't…there are too many people here, I'll go back"

"No wait" Eriol said, grabbing him by the wrist. "I think it's better if you stay here and wait until she gets back"

"I've got 10 more minutes 'til my flight takes off"

"Well, you better hope she gets back here by that time" he said.

Syaoran sighed at this. He thought he was the man destined for Sakura, obviously the Gods thought differently.

**xoxo**

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted over the noise. There was an unusually large number of people in the airport and it was really hard to actually see or hear anything. She had shouted Syaoran's name repeatedly and still didn't find him. "I-I guess I'll go back and wait for him by the gate to his flight" she thought as she ran back to where she started.

**xoxo**

"Special call for Master Li" rang a female voice through the airport. "I repeat, special call for Master Li to Flight 213 for Hong Kong China. The plane will be leaving shortly, please board the plane in the next few minutes"

"Wow, special call huh?" grinned Eriol.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at him.

"I guess I should get going" he sighed.

"What about Sakura?" asked Tomoyo worriedly looking through the crowd.

"I can't do anything about it, she isn't here yet but I have to leave. I can't make a whole plane of people get delayed for my sake"

"Guess your right" muttered Tomoyo.

"See you guys. Tell Sakura good bye for me" he said as he turned around.

"No need" came a female voice behind them.

Syaoran turned around again and his face softened. "Sakura"


	3. Taken Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

Sorry for the delay! Anyways, hope you'll like this. I enjoyed writing this chapter by the way, so I hope you'll enjoy reading it too.

Read on!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**"Taken Away"**

* * *

"So, what was in the package?" Tomoyo said grinning at Sakura making her blush.

"Oh just a little something I bought"

"Which is-?" pushed on Tomoyo.

"Promise ring"

"Aww…that's so kawaii Sakura!" squealed Tomoyo as she jumped around and held the camcorder at her.

"Yeah well, it once belonged to my great grandparents, then to my grandparents, then to my parents. I told my dad to pass it on to me and so he sent it to me weeks ago after I told him about Syaoran's proposal. He was glad so he had it redesigned so that it look too old fashioned" she explained as she looked at the other ring which was on the same finger as Syaoran's engagement ring.

"Well, I hope you two live happily ever after" Eriol said in a final tone.

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled at his statement.

"What? I mean it. You guys have been through a lot and you've been together for years and haven't gotten tired of each other once. So, why not settle down?"

"How about you and Tomoyo then?" Sakura grinned looking at the couple suggestively.

"I've got that covered" Eriol said grinning at her.

Tomoyo looked at him curiously. "Huh?" was all she can say.

Then Eriol stopped in front of her. Sakura looked at them with a huge smile as she took away Tomoyo's camcorder and held it on them.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol grinned as he kneeled on one knee.

"Oh…my…God…" whispered Tomoyo as Eriol reached for something from his jacket pocket.

A ring box.

Tomoyo looked at him starting to get teary eyed at what he was doing.

"Tomoyo Daidouji," Eriol started, holding up the ring box up at her. "Will you marry me?" he smiled as a tear finally escaped her eyes.

Tomoyo giggled and stopped suddenly to look at him. "Of course!" she shouted as he slipped the ring into her finger. She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, what about a comment to the viewers?" said Sakura, making them look at her.

"Care for a double wedding?" they couple said at the same time.

Sakura looked at them. "You two really are made for each other…oh, and I won't mind having a double wedding at all! Besides, I already promised Tomoyo we'll have a double wedding since we were kids remember?" she added with a laugh.

Tomoyo nodded and giggled as they continued to walk on.

"Now this is something to tell my children" Tomoyo started, looking at the sky as they headed to their cars. "They're gonna ask me 'Mommy, where did daddy propose to you?' and I'm gonna say 'In an airport parking lot', ugh! How romantic!" she ended exaggeratedly.

Sakura laughed until they came to their cars and she handed the camcorder back to Tomoyo.

"Hey Sakura, you mind driving my car while I ride with Eriol?" she asked.

"No problem, besides, I don't wanna see you both make out in front of my innocent eyes" she said and laughed as she ran off into Tomoyo's car after she got the keys.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't notice it was already night time" Sakura told herself as she followed Eriol's car as it drove out the parking lot

and down the road into the night breeze.

**xoxo**

"I'll come back for you Sakura…I promise" Syaoran said to himself as he looked out the large window from his 1st class seat.

Then the stewardess from before came up to him.

"Master Li…we have a private message coming from your clan from the Hong Kong control room at the airport. They said that once you arrive in China, you will go meet your advisors before you head out to your main mansion of your family"

Syaoran sighed, how the heck did they manage to order him around in a public plane? His thoughts diverted to what he told himself before the stewardess was talking to him.

"I'll come back for you…some how" he said wearily.

**xoxo**

"It's really dark tonight, there are hardly any stars up in the sky" Tomoyo said, tilting her head up.

"Yeah and we're still 20 minutes away from home" Eriol said as he turned left at the corner.

**xoxo**

"I miss Syaoran already" Sakura thought sadly, still following behind her best friends after they took a left turn.

**xoxo**

"Master Li, we're bringing in your dinner, what beverage would you want along with it?" a different stewardess asked him.

"Just water please"

"One moment"

He nodded as the lady left.

**xoxo**

"Other drivers should really reconsider on their type headlights. It's totally blinding" Tomoyo pointed out as a car was heading towards them.

"Oh shit!" Eriol cursed as he noticed the lights of the car was directly in front of them and not on the other lane.

"What are you cursing a- E-Eriol!" Tomoyo screamed as she saw that it was truck in front of them that was going fast towards their direction.

Eriol slammed his hands on the horn but seeing no difference abruptly turned the wheel to the right, avoiding the truck by mere inches. He sighed but then his eyes widened as the car collided with a street lamp post.

**xoxo**

"Here you go master Li" the stewardess said placing a food package on the tray in front of him as well as a large glass of water and a glass vase with a single red rose.

"Thank you"

**xoxo**

"What the-?" Sakura saw the view in front of her as Eriol's car gave off a long and loud beep of the horn then the car suddenly swerved away from the rode.

**xoxo**

"Shit" Syaoran cursed as the plane trembled and his glass of water spilled on the left side of his pants. He stood up abruptly making the vase with the flower in it fall to the floor and shatter into pieces.

Syaoran froze on the spot as a chill ran down his spine. 'What was that about?' he thought to himself as he shuddered.

**xoxo**

Sakura gasped as she saw the truck heading straight at her, she didn't have time to think as to where she turned so she turned the wheel to the left which was a mistake.

The car drove off down a cliff. Sakura screamed as the car went through tress, bushes and rocks, then it finally stopped as she hit straight onto a huge tree which was at the tip on another cliff that led to a river. "S-Syaoran" Sakura whispered but everything immediately turned black around her after she saw the sight of blood dripping down the car floor.

**xoxo**

"Master Li, are you alright?" he snapped out of his thoughts as he looked down on the 2 stewardesses, one cleaning up the broken pieces of the vase, one was wiping his pants.

"I-I'm fine" he assured as he took back his seat.

The two ladies bowed and went off probably to take another glass of water.

Syaoran saw that the flower was left on the ground. He bent down to pick it up.

"Sakura?" he asked himself while looking out the window at the night sky.

**xoxo**

"_Reporting from southern Tomoeda, an accident had just taken place minutes ago. I'm here with a witness who was driving along when the accident took place"_ a lady reported on TV as a guy went up next to her. _"Sir, can you tell us again what exactly happened here?"_

"_Well,"_ started the guy who was about in his late 30's. _"I was driving along after the 2nd car but at a distance, so I was able to see the truck coming. I made a right turn to avoid it. But I saw the car in front of me drive down the cliff to avoid the crash and the 1st car drove into the lamp post to avoid it as well"_

A police man came up to the screen this time explaining that the driver of the truck was drunk as they saw a few bottled of beer on the seat next to the driver's seat of the truck.

The main reporter came up to the screen alone again.

"_We have just confirmed that 2 of the victims are now being brought to the hospital. The two people in the 1st car was identified to be Eriol Hiiragizawa and his girlfriend Tomoyo Daidouji who is the lone daughter of Daidouji Fashion Corp., famous in Japan for their fashion line. The person in the 2nd car is still not identified nor found. Police and Rescue party are currently down the cliff to search for the other victim. More information concerning this incident will come up soon"_

**xoxo**

"Excuse me, miss? What time will we be arriving at Hong Kong?" asked Syaoran at the passing stewardess. He really didn't know as it all depends on the airlines.

"Sometime early in the morning master Li, it all depends"

"Okay, thank you"

The lady bowed and moved back down the aisle.

**xoxo**

Beeps from heart monitors could be heard in the room as nurses and doctors rushed in and out of the emergency room when 2 people were just recently brought in.

"Are they alright? The head nurse asked from afar as the doctors and burses busied themselves with their designated patients.

"Well, the drunk driver who was the cause of the incident just died when he was brought in"

"Well, deserves him I guess. What about the others?"

"Nothing we can't fix. The guy is suffering from a few broken bones and bruises since he drove into a street lamp and it hit over at his side of the car. The girl he was with is suffering the least, only from a sprain on the neck and a couple of bruises because of the impact"

"Wasn't there another person involved in this? It said in the news, the one who drove off the cliff?"

The nurse shook her head.

"Not found yet"

**xoxo**

"O-Oh my God" Tomoyo groaned as she tried to pull herself to a sitting position. Seeing as she can't carry herself, she tried opening her eyes. Everything she saw was a blurry white. She blinked a few time then saw everything clearly. She was lying on a bed in a white room which was obviously not hers. "W-Where am I?" she asked no one I particular.

"You're in the hospital Ms. Daidouji" she hurriedly turned her neck to look at the source of the voice but immediately regretted it as pain shot through that area. She groaned as she lied back on the bed.

"You shouldn't do that, your neck is sprained so you have to keep it still for awhile…you also have a few bruises on your body so I suggest you don't do anything intense until the next week"

Tomoyo looked up at him.

"Who are you?"

The guy went over towards her.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I'm Dr. Shizuya, your doctor"

"What happened?" she paused and everything came back to her now. "N-Never mind"

"Well, you suffered the least form everyone else in the accident"

"Who else got into the accident? Where's Eriol?" she almost screamed, wishing her boyfriend was alright.

"Calm down, Mr. Hiiragizawa is in the room next to yours. He's still sleeping since he has more injuries than you do. He had a few broken bones and a lot of bruises, so he needs much rest but he'll be alright"

Tomoyo nodded and sighed at this information. "Hold on, what about Sakura? Where is she?"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, she was the other girl…she was in the car next to ours"

"A girl was inside the car next to yours?"

"Yeah, my best friend…where is she?"

"She wasn't brought in" this made Tomoyo sigh in relief.

'At least she's safe' she thought.

Dr. Shizuya saw this and his face showed of sadness as he spoke again.

"She wasn't brought in because she still isn't found"

"What!" Tomoyo screamed. "W-What are you talking about?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Here" the doctor said as he handed the newspaper he was holding to her.

Tomoyo unfolded it and started to read through the first and top article of the day. The main headlines of the paper which was in a huge font read: 'Southern Tomoeda Accident, 1 killed, 2 hospitalized, 1 missing'. Tomoyo felt faint, she knew the '2 hospitalized' was already Eriol and herself…she was hoping Sakura wasn't the one who they identified as '1 killed' but the '1 missing' isn't quite reassuring either.

_**Southern Tomoeda Accident, 1 killed, 2 hospitalized, 1 missing**_

_Last night, an accident took place at Southern Tomoeda. A drunk driver drove through and almost killed innocent lives. The victims in the 1st car was identified to be Eriol Hiiragizawa a half English, half Japanese man and his girlfriend Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of the owner of Daidouji Fashion Corp., who were on a car ride home but had an unfortunate accident with the drunk driver whose identity still isn't recognized. The couple avoided the collision and major injuries but drove on to a street lamp post as they did. They are currently in Tomoeda General Hospital recovering from their injuries._

_On another note, the driver of the car following the couple still isn't identified. The driver drove down the cliff which was on the opposite side of where the couple had crashed. Police and Search and Rescue Parties are still conducting their search for the missing car and victim. More news will come tomorrow about this incident._

Tomoyo dropped the paper on her bed and felt like she was about to cry.

"No, no…not Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she sobbed and looked up at the doctor. "They still didn't find her?"

"I actually don't know. They conducted the search all night last night but couldn't see clearly since it was really dark especially in a forest. They're probably restarting their search right now since it's morning"

"I want to go, they have to know who she is so they'll know h-"

"Hold on" the doctor interrupted, stopping her from moving off her bed. "You'll be of no help in your condition. You'll meet her when you find her. For now, you can call the police to tell them her identity but if you can't wait for that, you can just step outside and tell the press about her"

"The press?"

"Yeah, they've been out there bombarding our doctors and nurses about you and your boyfriend"

Tomoyo sighed. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" he asked as he wrote something on his clipboard.

"Can you be the one to tell the press for me? I'd rather not be blinded by camera flashes"

The doctor chuckled and nodded as he set out the door.

**xoxo**

"Can I go home now?" Syaoran asked irately at his advisors finished with their news report.

"Hai, master Li" they all said in unison.

Syaoran walked fast towards the elevator as he was brought down. He was having major jetlag and he wanted to take a shower and then a long sleep. Most of all, he wanted Sakura in his arms but knew that he can't, not all the way in here China.

**xoxo**

"Hey Jack!" yelled a policeman from behind him.

"What is it?" he yelled back as he walked through a large bush and bunch of rocks.

"I just got a call from headquarters" yelled the policeman again.

"About what?"

"The person who crashed down this cliff is a girl name Sakura Kinomoto, age 21"

"Okay, thanks!" Jack looked at some of the people in the search party. "Hey you guys, take that path over there" he pointed to the right side. "Some of us will take the left!"

"Hey! I found something!" a girl officer said as the group rushed over to her spot.

They all looked on and saw pieces of the glass window on the ground trailing forward.

"There!" the officer said as they saw the car in the distance.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo turned on the TV and sighed, still worrying about her best friend.

"_-and Rescue Parties have given us new that the car which ran down the cliff in last night's accident have been found. The driver is identified to be Sakura Kinomoto, age 21, this information was supplied by her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji who was also a part of the accident and currently in the hospital"_

Tomoyo looked hopefully at the TV but when it showed the scene before her, she felt faint again. From the view the camera was taking, it looked like it was a camera on a helicopter. There was a cliff leading to the river below it, a huge tree was on top of the edge of that cliff and her car looked a wreck as it was against the tree in a crash.

"Oh God Sakura" Tomoyo whispered, now in tears.

"_From our reporter down below"_ started the newscaster again but still showed the view of the wreckage. _"The car may be found, but the driver still hasn't"_

Tomoyo dropped the controller of the TV.

'What?' she thought as her mouth hung open from shock.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

About that glass vase breaking the same time Sakura got into an accident. Isn't that a known superstition? My friend told me it was so I added it to the story to make it more interesting. She said if a glass/vase breaks accidentally, bad luck will happen to a person you love…or, something like that.

Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	4. Denial

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**"Denial"**

* * *

"T-That can't be!" Tomoyo said disbelievingly at the TV. She has to be there.

She switched the channel to another news channel.

"_-reporters say the driver has been identified but still not found-"_

She switched it again.

"_-not yet found but the car has b-"_

And again.

"_-Sakura Kinomoto rumored to be dead w-"_

Tomoyo turned the TV off and threw the controller on the floor.

"Sakura, where are you? You can't be dead, can you?" Tomoyo whispered to herself as she rested herself on her bed. She shut her eyes and tears fell. "You promised me that we would have a double wedding and we'd live together in the same house with our husbands when we get married together. You can't lie to me, you never lied before…you must be alive"

**xoxo**

"Is she alright?" asked a male voice.

"I don't know yet, she seems pretty beaten up from the accident but she'll live" replied a motherly voice.

"Mother, her hands are moving!" squealed a young female voice.

"Hush Emi, don't wake her when she doesn't want to"

"But, it is! See!"

Sakura moved her fingers around and slowly started to open her eyes. Everything was blurry so she started blinking to make things clear. She shifted her gaze around the room and saw 3 people inside the room with her. An elderly woman, a man who looked close to her age and a young girl of about 14 or 15 but she didn't recognize any of them.

She attempted to sit up and was helped by the woman by placing a pillow behind her back to hold her up.

"W-Who are you people?" her voice came a bit raspy from lack of water.

"My name is Airi Sumiya, this is Emi Sumiya my daughter, and my son, Yasuki Sumiya…what is your name child?"

"I-I…" Sakura thought about it. "I don't know"

**xoxo**

"But they can't give up!" Touya yelled frustrated as he slammed his fist on the table.

"I-It's been 3 weeks sir and we still didn't find the lady who was in the crash" the police officer explained.

"But, h-how can you be sure that s-she is- is- isn't alive anymore?" Tomoyo said…she couldn't will her self to say the word 'dead'.

Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu were crying there eyes out since the news came that they still didn't find Sakura and the guys were as gloomy as ever. They were all gathered in Tomoyo's house almost everyday since the day of the crash, all thinking of ways to find Sakura. She and Eriol had tried to contact Syaoran and tell him about it but they never let them pull through to talk to him.

**xoxo**

"H-How long has it been?" asked Sakura as she returned the empty glass to Emi.

"You slept for 3 weeks and 2 days already"

"That long?" she said in awe.

The woman nodded. "My son found you along the shore of the river and took you to our home. You were lucky that it was he who found you since we own this clinic" she explained.

Sakura turned to the man and bowed her head at him.

"Thank you"

"No problem" Yasuki said as he bowed back.

He noticed that Sakura was really pretty after she recovered from her injuries. Her broken bones are almost completely healed, her cuts and bruises were all mended but what still got him was that she didn't remember her name.

"So, where did you come from?" he asked.

"I-I don't know" was all Sakura said.

"You don't remember anything?"

"No…wait" Sakura strained herself to remember at least one thing but her head gave off a terrible ache through her body.

Airi stood up and went over to her.

"Please, don't force yourself. You probably forgot because you hit your head pretty hard in the accident. Rest up and don't force yourself to remember. You'll remember when time comes"

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes.

"What do you want us to call you child?" Airi asked in a whisper.

Sakura didn't open her eyes, her eyes remained closed but she smiled and replied in a soft voice "Cherry. I love Cherry Blossoms, so call me Cherry". After saying this, she went into a deep sleep.

**xoxo**

"I-I'm gonna go to my room" Tomoyo said in a sigh.

It had been another week and still no difference. A few people who knew Sakura started to lose all hope but she and other people who were closer to her like Eriol, Fujitaka, Touya, Sonomi, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi still didn't.

She went over to her TV set and opened the large cabinet that was beside it. As she did, piles and piles of tapes could be seen, all with the label: 'Sakura'. She smiled sadly and opened the cabinet next to it and it also had piles of tapes like the 1st cabinet. This pile had the label: 'Tomoyo', some of it had 'Eriol', and some of it had 'Syaoran'. She took out one from her pile but had Sakura's name on it.

'Eriol's proposal to Tomoyo by Sakura'

Luckily, the tape wasn't wrecked along with the video camera during the accident. She took it out of the case and slipped it inside the VCR and pressed PLAY.

"_What's wrong?"_

Eriol was grinning as he kneeled on one knee.

"_Oh…my…God…"_

Eriol reached for something from his jacket pocket. Tomoyo looked at him starting to get teary eyed at what he was doing.

"_Tomoyo Daidouji…will you marry me?"_ a tear escaped from Tomoyo's eyes.

"_Of course!"_

He slipped the ring into her finger. She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"_Hey, what about a comment to the viewers?"_ said Sakura, but wasn't seen as the couple looked at the camera.

"_Care for a double wedding?"_ both said at the same time.

"_You two really are made for each other…oh, and I won't mind having a double wedding at all! Besides, I already promised Tomoyo we'll have a double wedding since we were kids remember?"_ Sakura's voice said, laughing.

"_Now this is something to tell my children. They're gonna ask me 'Mommy, where did daddy propose to you?' and I'm gonna say 'In an airport parking lot', ugh! How romantic!"_ she ended exaggeratedly and sarcastically.

Everything went black after her last statement and Tomoyo cried even more. She and Sakura were never separated for this long; they were always together…always. The fact that she can't be with her anymore is heartbreaking.

Sakura's voice rang through her head.

'_Oh, and I won't mind having a double wedding at all! Besides, I already promised Tomoyo we'll have a double wedding since we were kids remember?'_

Then the voices of 18 year old girls took over.

'_Tomoyo, wouldn't it be cool if we were to live together forever?'_

'_But, what about when we get married?'_

'_Well, we'll force our husbands that the 4 of us should all live together! How about that?'_

'_That would be nice'_

'_You agree?'_

'_Of course Sakura, what would be better than living with my best friend along with the love of my life?'_

'_So we'll do it'_

'_You mean it?'_

'_Yeah, I promise Tomoyo. That way, we'll be together until we get old and wrinkly'_

Laughter of the two voices echoed in Tomoyo's mind.

"You promised me" Tomoyo whispered in tears.

**xoxo**

"So, she has amnesia?" Yasuki asked his mother as they watched Sakura and Emi form the house. The girls were outside sitting under the shade of a tree, Emi was sitting in front of Sakura as she braided Emi's hair just like how she did her own.

Airi nodded sadly. "She can't recall anything whenever I ask her something about herself"

"Did she ask you anything?"

"She asked me where she is, meaning this place. I just told her we're in a town called Shimi, a few kilometers south of Tomoeda since that's the nearest known town close to ours"

Yasuki nodded. "I like her" he said out of the blue.

"You barely know her" Airi said.

"I know but she's a nice girl. I'm 22 and I need a girl and she seems fit for it, she looks and acts about 20 or 21"

Airi sighed. "Don't do anything I wouldn't like. Don't take advantage of her just because she has amnesia"

"I won't" Yasuki grinned.

'I doubt it, I better keep an eye out for you' thought Airi, looking at his son before she left back into the house.

**xoxo**

"Did you tell Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked Eriol as he entered her room.

"Iie, they won't get me through him" he sighed.

"It's been a month already…he has the right to- to-" Tomoyo didn't finish her sentence as she ended it with tears.

**xoxo**

"Mother" said Syaoran looking at the elderly yet elegant looking woman.

"Syaoran, I thought you were to meet with the elders then go on with the advisors?" Yelan said as she looked at her work in front of her before looking up at her son. She was doing flower arranging with her daughters, Syaoran's quad sisters.

"I know but I cancelled the meeting with my advisors for today"

Yelan and the quads stopped and looked at him.

"I have to announce something to the family"

"What about your father? He is not here"

"He was with me in the meeting with the elders, and he already knows what I'm about to tell you"

"What is it?" Yelan asked, now getting more curious especially since Syaoran was seeming restless, which was totally unlike his usually composed demeanor.

"Since I came back, the elders have told me to start finding a suitable bride to take place as princess so we'll take over as king and queen when the time comes"

The sisters squealed. The quads were all princesses but they knew only Syaoran's wife will play a more important role as princess more than they. Syaoran may be the youngest, being 21 and the sisters being 26, but he was the most fit for the role as leader since he is the only son and the most highly trained for the role since he was young.

"Little brother has found himself a bride!" Xiefia, the 2nd oldest, said with a giggle.

"He's getting married!" screamed Fuutie, the youngest.

"When's the wedding? I want to help plan it!" Fiemie, the oldest of the siblings, said excitedly as she jumped from her seat.

"Who's the luck girl little brother?" asked Fanfren as she jumped up and down.

"Girls, girls calm down and listen to your brother before you get all excited" said Yelan, calming her daughters before looking over at her only son. "Go on Syaoran"

"Well, I found my bride…in fact, I'm already engaged as it is"

"Who's the lucky girl?" Yelan was able to say before a loud squeal overtook the room.

"My girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto"

"Sakura Kinomoto? Isn't that a Japanese name?" Yelan pointed out making Syaoran nod.

"I proposed to her before I came back here last month"

Yelan didn't like the fact that Syaoran proposed to a woman she knew nothing about. She didn't know if this Sakura woman was fit enough to be wed to her only son and if she had enough training to rule a country alongside a Li.

Then again, Yelan never noticed Syaoran smile as much as he did ever since he came back. He was still as strict and serious as ever but he seemed to enjoy his duties more, which is a good thing. Yelan looked up and smiled at her son.

"That is wonderful, I shall tell you if I approve once you bring back your fiancée here in China"

This greatly shocked Syaoran though he felt happy at the same time.

"Bring her here?"

"Of course, how else can the family meet her?"

The room was once again overcome by squeals from the girls as they all jumped on Syaoran, saying their congratulations through hugs, screams, kisses, screams, pinches and much more screams.

Syaoran was usually annoyed at this but this time, he smiled as they did their torture on him and he laughed along with them.

**xoxo**

"Yasuki" Airi said to her son. "Why don't you take Cherry along with you and Emi when you visit your aunt over at Tomoeda?" she suggested as he started his car, a black Honda Civic.

Yasuki looked out the window and saw Sakura talking with Emi by the porch of the house. He really grew into liking Sakura more for the whole time she was staying with his family.

"Hey Cherry!" Yasuki called out.

Sakura turned and walked over to the car with Emi.

"What is it Yasuki?"

"Do you wanna come with us to Tomoeda?"

"Uhh…are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on" Yasuki closed the window and opened the locks to the doors as she and his sister boarded the car.

"It's nice over at Tomoeda" Sakura suddenly said. "It's a peaceful town"

"That's right…how did you know Cherry?" Emi asked her.

"I-I don't know…I just have this feeling that it is" Sakura giggled.

She and Emi giggled as Yasuki drove down the street passing several houses while looking at Sakura through the rear view mirror.

'Did she get that from a memory of hers?' he thought to himself.

Yasuki liked Sakura but if he were to be honest with himself, he didn't want her to remember her past because if she did, he knew she would have to leave him and his family.

**xoxo**

Sakura sighed as she and Emi stopped giggling. She still didn't remember her past but she was enjoying her life with the Sumiyas. But what she can't understand is that a part of her was missing. She had the habit of glancing at her bare wrist on her right arm and she didn't know why.

She also loved the necklace around her neck as well as the rings on her finger. She didn't get why the necklace won't come off and why she had a diamond engagement ring along with another ring with it…she never recalled getting engaged before.

"Umm…so, which part of Tomoeda will we be going?" she asked Yasuki as he drove through the peaceful rode.

"I dunno…all I know is that we'll be in a neighborhood where most rich people of Tomoeda live. Our aunt is kinda rich, she works as the assistant manager of Daidouji Fashion Corp."

"Daidouji?" Sakura repeated, feeling that she heard that name before.

"Yeah" said Emi from beside her. "Auntie's house is just beside the Daidouji mansion. Their mansion is really huge! I can even peek through their beautiful garden through the metal bars which separates it from auntie's house"

"Oh, I see" Sakura smiled, but deep within her, she could feel something different when she heard the name. 'Where have I heard that before?'

**xoxo**

"Eriol, I'll be visiting my mother today" Tomoyo told him by the phone. "I'll be going to the main house"

"Why?" asked Eriol.

"She told me that she needs to discuss stuff about the company. I haven't been working ever since the accident and she said it'll be a good distraction for me"

"Okay, if you say so…I'll probably come by the house later. Want me to pick you up there?"

"Sure, thanks…love you. Bye"

Tomoyo sighed as she went outside the house to lock the door. She went outside the gate and alarmed it to a lock. She was in the mood to take a walk towards the house since it wasn't that far anyway.

**xoxo**

"Okay, we gotta get down here. I'm gonna park the car here and we'll just walk there since it isn't far away" Yasuki said as he stopped the car by the sidewalk. "Emi, take the package we brought for auntie"

"Hai!"

The 3 all went out the car and crossed the street. Sakura looked at the tall bar fence that blocked them from the property. The bars went along so far that all they saw were bars when they walked. Then they neared the gate to the property. Emi ran to the gate and Sakura ran after her, followed by Yasuki who still walked on at a normal pace.

"This always impresses me no matter how many times I saw it before" Emi said in awe as she looked through the gate at the wonderful front yard where a fountain stood tall.

"It's beautiful!" Sakura gasped from beside Emi. She looked over at the doorbell. She walked over to it and rang it. A camera from the other side of the gate turned to them. Sakura looked at the camera and smiled at it.

Yasuki saw this and ran to Sakura. He glanced at the camera and turned back to Sakura as Emi went over to them as well.

"Cherry, this isn't auntie's house, this is the Daidoujis'" Emi said to her trying to pull her away but Sakura didn't budge as she still looked over at the camera.

"What can we do for you?" asked a female voice from the speaker beside the doorbell.

"Err…we're sorry, my girlfriend mistook your house from the one we're going. Sorry again, we'll be leaving now" Yasuki said as he and Emi both pulled on Sakura away from the house and away from the cameras.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo walked down the side walk looking down as she did. This past month has been a lonely one without Sakura. She felt empty and still didn't like to believe that she really is gone.

"Sakura where are you?" she asked herself gloomily.

She looked up and noticed the familiar bars that fenced around their property. She looked down again and walked on.

"C'mon Cherry" said a young female voice near Tomoyo.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, I hope you liked the story so far.

I'll be updating again, some time…for now…Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	5. Found

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

Hey everyone! Well, sorry for never updating this story. As I've said, I want my first fic. to end first before this one. The other one is longer than this one, and if I update both together, this might end first. So anyways, I'm updating now!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**"Found"**

* * *

Tomoyo looked up just in time to see a guy run past her. She stopped and turned around and saw him run after 2 girls, a shorter girl who had long black hair who was pulling onto another girl but only taller and with honey colored hair. Tomoyo did a double take on the 2nd girl. She saw the girl look back at her and Tomoyo's eyes widened.

Tomoyo rubbed her eyes and when she opened them again, they were gone.

"I'm getting delirious" Tomoyo told herself. "But I swear, that woman really looked like Sakura" her mind told her to follow their direction and that was what she was gonna do.

Tomoyo turned around and started to walk towards their direction but stopped again as someone called out her name.

"Tomoyo-sama?" called a woman from the gate.

Tomoyo turned to look at the woman.

"Oh, hey Mona"

"Aren't you going in to meet your mother? She's waiting for you at the backyard"

"Oh…umm…of course" Tomoyo said unsurely. After one last glance at her general direction, she walked over to the woman who has been serving her family for years since she was a child. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Mona smiled and locked back the gate after Tomoyo went in. "Oh, there were 3 people who rang the door bell and ran off. I wanted to ask them where they were headed to help out but they aren't here anymore"

"Did they happen to be two girls and a guy?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

A chill ran through Tomoyo's body for a reason she didn't know but she was feeling excited and she wondered why.

"Mona," she said in an urgent voice to her helper. "Did you get them on the surveillance camera?"

"Hai but not much"

"I want you to give me a copy of it. Put it in a tape while I talk to my mother"

"Hai"

"Thank you so much!" Tomoyo said as she ran off to the backyard where her mother was waiting.

**xoxo**

"Girlfriend?" Sakura asked Yasuki as he rang the door bell to the next house they came to which was beside the Daidouji residence.

"I panicked" Yasuki explained with a grin on his face.

Sakura smiled and shook her head.

**xoxo**

"W-What are you talking about?" Syaoran said in shock.

"I'm sorry Syaoran" Eriol said through the phone. "I tried calling you days after the accident happened but I never got through to you. I'm glad you called, but I'm also sorry"

"But Eriol, you can't be right. She can't be- be-" Syaoran stopped, not willing himself to believe that Sakura was gone.

"We haven't heard from her for over a month Syaoran, what can we do?"

"But, you said she wasn't found yet"

"Yeah, they concluded that she fell off the cliff and into the river that's why she was never found"

"But-"

"Syaoran, I don't want to believe she's dead, neither does Tomoyo, her and Sakura's family as well as Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi. But the rest of Tomoeda already concluded that she died. Even the damned police closed the case by concluding their theory about her falling off and swept away by the current"

Syaoran's side of the phone was silent.

"Look, don't give up hope yet. We may have searched for over a month now but we're still trying. J-Just pray that she's somewhere safe. Keep your lines open so that I can reach you when I call. Okay? For now, I gotta go pick up Tomoyo"

"You guys are really getting along huh?" Syaoran said in a dull tone.

"We're engaged you know" Eriol replied.

"T-That's good to here!" Syaoran said in a fake happy voice but Eriol heard through it but still appreciated that he tried.

"Thanks"

"So, when did you propose to her?"

"The day you left, at the airport, before the accident"

"Oh" was all he replied. There was an uneasy silence after that. "Hey, I gotta go too, call me if there's anything happening over there that I need to now. Ja"

"Ja" Eriol said with a sigh as he put down the receiver.

**xoxo**

"Thank you for everything auntie, mother had made that cake especially for you, we all hope you'll like it" Emi said as she ran towards the gate of the house.

Sakura bowed at the woman and said her thanks before running after Emi.

"She seems like a nice young woman, Yasuki" the elderly woman said as she watched Sakura talk with Emi by the gate.

"She is…I'll see you soon auntie" Yasuki said as he bowed and jogged towards the duo.

**xoxo**

"Syaoran?" Fiemie asked as her younger brother walked into the room with a face of lifelessness.

He heard his sister but walked on towards the empty seat on the couch. The rest of his sisters as well as his mother and father looked at him, wondering what happened and why his expression could suddenly change so fast from a phone call.

"Anyway, I'll be calling the Jins and tell them that they and Chyou won't need to come by tomorrow since I'll announce to them that the arranged marriage will be off" Yelan said with a smile but noticed Syaoran still looked gloomy. She was about to ask him but was headed off by her husband.

"Son, is something wrong?" Yuan asked his son.

Syaoran looked up and everyone was shocked to see a tear fall from his eye.

"L-Little brother?" Fanfren asked cautiously.

"S-Sorry, it's nothing. Mother, you don't have to call the Jins, let Chyou come here tomorrow, don't cancel the engagement" he said in a straight voice.

"But, you already are engaged to another woman that _you_ love. And we approve" Yelan said, indicating her and Yuan.

"Sakura and I aren't engaged anymore"

"What?" the four sisters said at the same time.

"What happened? I thought you loved each other, she already said yes didn't she?" asked Fuutie, feeling sad for her brother.

"She did"

"So, why cancel it?" asked Xiefia.

Syaoran got up and headed to the doors that led outside the family room.

"Syaoran! Talk to us! Why are you giving up?" called out Fiemie from her seat, not liking the idea that her brother is giving up on a woman he actually loves.

Syaoran stopped on the spot when he was about to turn the knobs.

"She got into an accident the day I left Japan" Syaoran said in a low voice but enough for the rest to hear. "They still haven't found her body, and it has been a month since then. But just so you know, I'm not giving up on her…nor will I ever"

Silence overcame the room as Syaoran took his leave and closed the door behind him.

"I-I can't believe this, how can he just move on and forget the girl he loves?" asked Xiefia.

Yuan and Yelan shook their heads and both smiled a sad smile at each other and at the sisters.

"He's not giving up, you heard him say it himself" Yelan said.

"He's just doing his duty as prince and has to find a bride, seeing as the one he chose won't be around, he goes for the next best thing for the country which is already planned for him" Yuan said. He was proud for his son, and his decision to think of his country, but he can't help but feel bad for him.

**xoxo**

"Hey, how did it go?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo stepped into his car.

"It was all right, mother just wanted to see me so she wanted to talk about the business with me personally. The company is gonna start with a new fashion line and she wanted me to take over for this seasons latest designs and trends"

The rest of the ride home was a silent one but when they were only a couple turns away from the house, Eriol broke the silence.

"Oh yah, I talked to Syaoran today. He called me up and I told him about Sakura"

Tomoyo went rigid.

"Eriol!" she shouted.

"What is it?"

"G-Go back, go back to the house!" Tomoyo ordered him.

Eriol made a sharp turn and headed back the way they came.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I just remembered something important" Tomoyo mentally smacked herself. How could she possibly forget about the tape?

**xoxo**

"Hey Onii-chan, can I get some ice cream?" Emi asked as she saw an ice cream stand by the park entrance. "Please? Cherry will go with me"

"Fine, just hurry it up. I'll wait there, just across the street"

"Arigato!"

Emi went down the car and pulled Sakura with her towards the ice cream stand as they saw Yasuki drive the car off to the other side of the street.

"So, Cherry…what flavor do you want?" Emi asked as she looked through the list of the available ice cream flavors.

"Vanilla" Sakura said. "That's my favorite"

"I never knew you had a favorite"

Sakura stopped and contemplated on her statement.

"Nor did I" she replied in a giggle.

**xoxo**

"Huh?" Rika said as she stopped, they were exiting the park and she swore she heard a very familiar yet foreign voice.

"What is it Rika?" Naoko asked from beside her as she too stopped.

Chiharu and Takashi who were behind them, holding hands, also stopped.

"What's wrong?" Chiharu asked.

Naoko shrugged at her then looked back at Rika whose eyebrows were furrowed.

"I thought I heard- but it can't be h- never mind" Rika ended in a sigh as they headed out the gate.

"Ah!" Rika said as someone collided with her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" the lady in front of her said as she bowed at Rika.

"S-Sakura?" Rika asked as the lady stood back upright.

**xoxo**

"Hey Emi! Wait up!" Sakura called out to the girl who ran off ahead of her. She started to run after her while balancing her ice cream but stopped as she collided into someone.

Sakura balanced her ice cream then looked at her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura said as she bowed down before seeing her face.

She straightened up and looked at the red headed lady in front of her.

"S-Sakura?" the lady said looking at her.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said, her expression not changing though the lady seemed very happy and surprised.

"Sakura!" the lady screamed louder as she jumped and hugged her.

"Sakura?" said 3 other voices beside her.

The lady pulled away from her and Sakura looked at the other people. Two other ladies and one guy were looking at her.

"Y-You're alive!" said the brown, curly haired one.

"How did you get here?" asked the guy beside her.

"Oh my gosh" said the girl with eyeglasses on as she held her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

A horn beeped from across the street.

"Cherry!" Emi called out who was standing by the car. Yasuki's head stuck out the window from the driver's seat looking at her.

"Cherry?" the lady with the red head repeated looking confused.

"Sorry, I have to go home. Umm…bye!" Sakura said as she crossed the street over to the car and in it after the younger girl.

"Wait!" Rika called out but the car door was already closed.

Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi stood and watched as the car drove off down the street.

"They're probably heading back to Sakura and Tomoyo's house…she did say 'home' after all" said Chiharu.

"I hope so but there's something wrong with her" said Rika.

"What do you mean?" Naoko asked.

"Yeah, I noticed that too" Takashi spoke up as the girls looked at him. "She acted all differently than she used to…and why did she appear all of a sudden?"

"What does is matter?" said Chiharu. "At least she's back right? Anyway, why don't we head over to their house right now?" she suggested.

**xoxo**

"Cherry, who were those people?" Emi asked as she licked on her ice cream.

"I dunno, none of them were familiar to me. Although they did call me Sakura, I guess Cherry Blossoms really do fit me, ne?" Sakura giggled and so did Emi.

**xoxo**

Yasuki remained silent through out their ride home while giving Sakura constant glances.

'Please don't let her remember' he repeated in his head. 'I don't want to lose her'

**xoxo**

'Who were those people anyway?' Sakura thought to herself as she continued to lick on her ice cream. 'I didn't recognize any one of them at all, but deep inside me, I felt giddy for some reason'

Sakura forced her mind to remember but instead of getting her memories, he got a major head ache. She winced and held onto her head.

"Hey Cherry, you alright?" Emi asked seeing her pained face.

"I-I'm alright, just getting a little head ache"

Sakura was pissed off at herself, every time she tried to remember her past, this always happens and she hated it.

"Just rest up and sleep in here" Yasuki suggested. We still have 45 or so minutes until we reach home.

**xoxo**

"Hey Tomoyo!" the four greeted as they stepped into the house.

"Hey!" Tomoyo replied, rather shocked at their arrival. "I wasn't expecting you today"

"Well, we wanted to talk to Sakura since we didn't get to talk properly awhile ago" said Chiharu casually as they arrived at the living room.

Tomoyo stopped and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked. She and Eriol just arrived from the main house as they retrieved the tape and didn't get to watch it yet.

"We saw Sakura earlier, but she said she had to leave and told us that she was heading home…isn't she here?" Naoko asked her.

"I never even spoke with Sakura" Tomoyo clarified.

The four stood there and looked at her in silence filled with shock.

"B-But, that can't be!" Chiharu reasoned. "We just talked to her, just minutes ago but she left us telling us that she had to go home"

"But she never came here…who was she with anyway?"

"This dude in a car and a younger girl…she looked to be about 15 or 16" Rika said, recalling what happened earlier.

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she took the tape which was on the table. She headed over to the TV and inserted the tape in the VCR player.


	6. Marriages

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

Hey…I finally updated! I would also like to thank those people who reviewed even though I update so slow for this story. Other than that…do read on!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**"Marriages"**

* * *

"Hey…it is Sakura!" Touya shouted from his seat as he smiled happily seeing his sister.

The Tomoyo had called in Sakura's father and brother and her own mother along with Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Takashi and of course Eriol the next day.

They had watched the tape taken from the Daidouji surveillance cameras and still couldn't believe it.

Tomoyo had been smiling more since the day before when she found out that Sakura really wasn't dead but she still wasn't fully rejoicing yet…the question which lies within everyone now is: why didn't she come back to them? And why was she called Cherry?

"Eriol, did you call Syaoran?"

Eriol shook his head.

"I can't, I couldn't get through the lines…again" he said with an irritated sigh.

**xoxo**

"Yuan! Yelan!" an elderly female voice said in a happy tone as she went over to give Yelan a hug and shake to Yuan.

"Hua Lien!" Yelan said as she pulled back from the hug. "I'm glad to see you again, where's your husband?" she asked as she only saw another girl, only younger, behind her.

"Shen couldn't make it, she had an urgent call from the company and had to take care of things" Hua Lien explained as she held her daughter's shoulder and pulled her in front of the Li's. "You remember my daughter? Chyou?"

"Good morning King and Queen Li, it is a pleasure to finally meet you" Chyou, a 20 year old lady with deep dark eyes, long, straight, silky, black hair and creamy white skin greeted as she bowed in front of them.

"Good morning to you too young lady" replied Yuan as he and his wife bowed back. "Hua Lien, come, let's settle in the lounge…Xiao Lang will be joining us there shortly"

Hua Lien nodded and followed the couple down the long, large entrance hall of their mansion.

**xoxo**

"Now that we know that she's actually alive, how do we get her back?" Eriol asked. "I mean, Rika and the others wasn't able to get the plate number of the car _and_ they don't know what type of car it was"

"Hey, we were busy processing the fact that Sakura was alive" Chiharu said defensively.

Eriol rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.

"How about we show the tape to the police and tell them we saw her?" suggested Naoko. "They could do a search for us"

"If they found out that you guys were able to find Sakura but that she didn't come with you guys, they won't bother trying" Touya sighed. "How about you Tomoyo, can't you send some guards to find her or something like that?"

Tomoyo considered this. It was the next best plan. She looked over at her mother.

Sonomi nodded and Tomoyo smiled happily.

"Okay then, I'll have the guards have an all out search over Tomoeda to see where she is" Tomoyo said happily, running to the phone.

**xoxo**

"Cherry" Yasuki said as he stepped into her room.

Sakura was currently sitting in front of her mirror, staring at the necklace around her neck and the rings on her fingers, looking sad. When she saw Yasuki, she put on a fake happy smile.

"Oh hey Yuki" she greeted as she turned on her seat to face him.

"Umm…I have a question" he said nervously.

"What is it?"

"You wanna go out with me?"

Sakura was shocked. Somewhere in her head is telling her not to allow herself to say yes, but some parts where also telling her that there was nothing wrong with going out with him. I mean, it wasn't like she's going out with someone else, right?

**xoxo**

"So, the marriage will be on then?" Hua Lien asked happily, looking over at her daughter and at Syaoran.

Syaoran had barely said anything through out the gathering. His face was serious as can be like how it was before he went to Japan. He hardly reacted and never smiled.

Hua Lien and Chyou noticed this but didn't mind at all. After all, they can't boss him around to do anything; he's the bloody prince of China for Christ's sake.

Yelan looked at his son, seeing that he wasn't planning on saying anything soon, she spoke instead.

"My son is happy with this arrangement Hua Lien. I shall be announcing when the wedding shall take place, but just keep in mind it will be pretty soon" Yelan laughed.

**xoxo**

"Nothing!" Tomoyo said irately as she slammed the thick folder filled with papers are on the table and dropped herself on the couch, beside Eriol. "They have been searching for 3 weeks now, and nothing!"

"But, that's impossible, unless she's not living in Tomoeda. And if she isn't, she'll be ever harder to find" Fujitaka spoke up as he went over to the rack and took out a map of Japan. He ran his fingers and stopped at the label of Tomoeda "Let's see, the river is here and the current is going south or north?" He looked up at everyone.

"South" Takashi said.

Fujitaka nodded and followed the river trail with his finger down south. "There's a small town that the river passes, the town's called…" he narrowed his eyes to see the small label "Shimi"

"Shimi, there's actually a town called Shimi?" asked Rika looking up at the others. "I never heard of that before"

"Nor did I" everyone else said, except…

"I did" Eriol spoke up.

Everyone looked at him.

"That town is an hour's drive from Tomoeda"

"Do you know anyone who lives there?"

"A few friends of mine"

"Then, call them up and ask them!" Touya said, wanting to get back his sister. They may be older now but he's still very protective. He's been sulking since the accident and only got back his hopes when he found out she's alive.

**xoxo**

Syaoran walked down the hall with Chyou. Her mother and his parents agreed to let her stay in the mansion for a couple of days so that they'll get to know each other more to avoid awkwardness when they get married.

He had to admit, she was a very pretty lady, but looks aren't everything. Compared to Sakura, she was too silent. Sakura always lit up a dim room with her jolly attitude and giggly self. Thinking about her made him smile, which is something he hadn't done since he talked with Eriol weeks before.

"Something the matter?" Chyou asked softly, seeing him smile.

Syaoran looked at her and his face turned serious again.

"Nothing" he said as they continued to walk down the hall in silence.

'Why can't he smile most of the times like what he just did now? He's always so serious, I can't stand it. I've stayed in this mansion for a week now and everything between the two of us is still awkward'

**xoxo**

'Oh my God, Oh my Go, Oh my God' Sakura repeated to herself as she tried to look casual when she entered her room. After closing the door she grinned widely.

Their first date was kinda weird but that was when they both became a couple. Yasuki asked her to be his girlfriend then but now, he brought her to meet his friends, but most of all, Yasuki proposed! He had asked her to be his! She was hesitant at first, she didn't know if it was right to agree to get married after only going out for 3 weeks, but still…she agreed. Sakura was smiling madly at the thought. She was engaged and she couldn't believe it.

She was still smiling and headed over to the chair in front of her mirror. As she sat down, her smile faltered after seeing the necklace around her neck. She took it into her hands and turned it around. It was only that night when they were in there car ride home, after he proposed and she agreed that she noticed that something was engraved at the back and it kinda disturbed her and got her thinking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Li" she read in a whisper and noticed that there was a drawing of a crown under it. She didn't get it at all. If she was wearing this, does that mean she was married? If she was, why wasn't she wearing a wedding band for a ring instead of an engagement ring? 'But who's Li?' she asked herself. She looked at her other hand where Yasuki slipped in their engagement ring since Sakura didn't want to remove the other two, and she never did. He understood and allowed her to wear his ring on the other hand instead. Sakura glanced at her wrist again like she usually did for some unknown reason before moving towards her bed in hope of a peaceful sleep.

**xoxo**

"Hey Aki, are you with Mika?" Eriol asked through the phone as the others listened.

"Eriol! Glad to hear from you! Yeah, I'm with Mika at his house, why?" a male voice said through the phone and Eriol could hear another voice say "Hey" behind the 1st voice.

"Hey Aki, do you and Mika know anyone who drives a black car in your town?"

"Black? Yeah…a lot of people here drive black cars. Why? Can you at least tell me the type of car so it'll scratch off the options?"

"That's the problem, we don't know what type of car it is" Eriol said in a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That's too bad man"

"Anyway, did you ever see a new girl there?"

"New girl? There are a lot of new girls here. This may be a small town but we've got a lot of babes too, you know?"

Eriol smiled and shook his head.

"But you know, every time they come, they get a lot prettier. I mean, one of my friends just brought in this green-eyed chick and man was she hot a-"

"Stop! Wait, what? What green-eyed chick?" Eriol repeated.

"One of my friends just got a girlfriend. She was a beauty…green eyes, great figure, long hair, luscious lips-"

"Hold on, don't go to every detail…what's the color of her hair?"

There was a pause and Eriol heard Aki talk to someone on the other line, probably Mika.

"Mika said it was a light brown shade kinda like honey. Why? What's the deal?" Aki asked.

"Nothing, just curious…anyways, when did you see her?"

"A while ago, she and my friend were going out and we met her. Actually, I only saw her in this town today. She must be one of the new ones"

"Thanks a lot Aki"

"Hey no prob."

Eriol sighed as he closed his cell phone and pocketed it. He walked back in the room where everyone was. As he did, everyone looked at him in silence.

"Found her"

Everyone was still silent then the girls screamed as the guys along with Sonomi sighed in relief.

"Eriol, you better call Syaoran before he does anything drastic. He should know about this" Tomoyo said when everything calmed down.

"He won't do anything drastic, he's probably just sulking at this very moment"

Just at that moment, Touya turned on the TV to keep his mind on some other things and avoid getting too excited about getting his sister back.

"Umm…define drastic?" he said from his seat in front of the TV set.

Everyone looked at him then at the TV.

"_Now, news on other countries…we have just received news that the Prince of China, Prince Xiao Lang Li, is getting married! He will be wedded with Ms. Chyou Jin, the daughter of one of the richest families from China. The wedding is official but the date isn't recognized as of yet. Now, this reporter says, congratulations to you your highness!"_ the newscaster said with a wide smile after they showed a picture of Syaoran and the lady he was marrying on the screen.

Tomoyo felt faint looking at the screen and processing the news in her head. She held onto Eriol for support as she tried to keep her head straight. Then Eriol's cell rang.

"Hai?" Eriol answered.

"Oh hey Eriol, this is Mika"

"Hey Mika, what is it?"

"Aki forget to tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"You know that girl you were asking us about? The green-eyed one?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we forgot to tell you that she's already engaged. She's marrying my friend here anytime soon. I just thought you should know, since well, you seemed really interested but she's already taken, and you can't- Eriol? Eriol?" Mika repeated.

"Hold on, Sakura's getting married!" Eriol screamed into the phone.

Just then, the weight on Eriol's side was gone. He turned around to look behind him and saw Tomoyo unconscious on the couch, being fanned by the other girls.

"Wait, Mika…you can't be serious"

"I am…and who's this Sakura girl? Her name isn't Sakura, its Cherry"

"Right, I'll talk to you later. Thanks for the info. Ja" Eriol pocketed his cell phone and sat down on the couch behind him, beside Tomoyo.

**xoxo**

The morning light hit Tomoyo's face and by this she sat bolt right up. She turned around and saw Eriol by her bedside, sleeping, head on his folded arms. She would've stayed there all day and watch until he wakes up if that was any normal day, but it isn't.

Tomoyo moved over close to him and started to shake him. He instantly sat up on the chair he was on. He was a really light sleeper.

"Eriol, we have to go to Sakura _and_ Syaoran! We can't let them marry the wrong people! It's just wrong! They were made for each other, we have to do something!"

Eriol reached for his glasses on the nightstand and wore them while yawning.

"Exactly. What time is it? I arranged for you, me, Touya, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi to head over to Shimi and take Sakura"

"Oh you're the greatest!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she hugged him and kissed him passionately. When they pulled back, Tomoyo glanced at her wall clock. "It's 8:42 by the way"

"Good, we'll have a few minutes to fix ourselves up. I told the others to come here at 9:00 so we'll all go there together. After all, I'm the only one who knows the way"

**xoxo**

"This is their house?" Tomoyo asked as she opened the car window.

"Yup, this is it…this is the Sumiya Residence" Aki said.

They had just come from Mika's house where they asked directions from him and Aki. They seemed to be hooked on Rika and Naoko so they decided to come along.

After parking the car, they all went out and headed towards the gate. Aki and Mika both went in directly.

"Are you sure it's alright to go in without ringing the doorbell?" Naoko asked.

"Yeah, Mrs. Airi won't mind just as long as she knows us"

They came to the porch and Aki and Mika stepped forward to the door and knocked. No later a girl came up and opened it.

"Oh, hey Aki, hey Mika…Onii-chan isn't here, he went out…hey! I saw you before!" she said looking at Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi".

The four smiled at her.

"Hey Emi, we wanna talk to your mother and Cherry today"

Emi looked at the two guys before nodding and letting them in.

"Cherry! Mother! Visitors here to see you!"

**xoxo**

Sakura heard Emi calling her. She took one last glance at herself on the mirror before heading outside her room.

She wasn't going anywhere today so she wore a simple white sun dress that had Cherry Blossom flowers printed on it. Yasuki was going out today to visit their aunt again and suggested that Sakura wouldn't come along and that she should stay with Emi.

She went outside and down the stairs. As she entered the living room, she saw Airi and Emi talking with a lot of people, but when they noticed her arrival, all eyes were on her.

"S-Sakura!" the lady with amethyst eyes said as she started crying and holding on to the guy next to her who had midnight blue hair.

"Cherry, come sit with us" Airi said rather sadly.

Sakura went over to sit beside her and Emi, in front of the group.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked the elderly woman.

"Aki, Mika, what are you doing here? Yasuki hasn't arrived yet…in fact, he just left" she said with a smile.

"No, we're here to see you Cherry" Aki said.

"Oh, why is that? Who are all these people?"

At this, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi looked up at her. What was she talking about?

"S-Sakura, what are you saying? It's us! It's me! Tomoyo, your best friend since we were kids!" Tomoyo said confused and in tears.

"I had a best friend?" Sakura asked Airi.

Airi looked sad and faced the group.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"What's wrong with her? How come she doesn't know us?" Touya demanded.

"She doesn't know you" Airi started to explain.

"How the hell can't she know us? I'm her brother! Been her brother since the day she was born! I took care of her when our mother died when she was 3 years old. I-" Touya shouted.

"She has amnesia!" Airi said, overpowering Touya's voice, making everyone go quiet.

"W-What?" Eriol asked.


	7. Back Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

Hey guys! Sorry for updating so late again. Well, I finally graduated High School…thank God! So, I'm gonna update a lot now, but not everyday of course.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**"Back Again"**

* * *

Tomoyo was feeling faint again but she willed herself not to collapse, not now.

"My son found her by the shore of a river unconscious and pretty beaten up. We own a clinic in this town so I took car of her and mended her. When she woke up weeks later, she didn't remember anything. She must have hot her head pretty hard in whatever accident took place" Airi explained softly.

The girls gasped in shock, looking at Sakura sadly. The guys, even Aki and Mika was surprised as well but showed not much of it.

"I asked her what's her name and she said to call her Cherry since she loves Cherry Blossoms…I guess she was right with her real name. Right now, she's engaged with my son Yasuki who currently isn't here yet"

"Sakura" Tomoyo said softly, walking over to her, and kneeling on front of her. "You have to go with us, we'll try to help you remember but we have to tell Syaoran you're alive"

"Syaoran?"

"Yes, your fiancé, he thought you died and he's making the biggest mistake of his life by marrying another woman in China"

"So, that explains this ring" she held up her hand to show the diamond engagement ring he gave her.

Tomoyo nodded.

"But I don't remember him at all, how can I marry someone I don't know? Besides, my fiancé now is Yasuki" Emi smiled as she said this.

Tomoyo looked down and something in her mind clicked.

"Sakura, where's your bracelet?" she asked.

"What bracelet?"

"Your charm bracelet, you never take it off, you always had it in your right wrist, where is it?"

"I-I dunno…I wasn't wearing one when I woke up"

"What?" Tomoyo said rather shocked and frustrated.

There was silence, Emi was about to say something but Tomoyo spoke again but to the group behind her.

"We have to find that bracelet"

"What's so important about a bracelet?" Emi asked.

"That bracelet could be the key to her memory"

"Why is that?"

"Those charms in her bracelet are like remembrances of her past...it's like her back-up memory"

"But she doesn't have it" Rika pointed out.

"Oh" said Sakura. "No wonder I keep glancing at my wrist…I had a bracelet! Oh, can I ask you something" she said looking at Tomoyo making her nod. "Who is this Li?"

"Li? How did know Syaoran's surname?"

"Oh, you see…the day Yasuki proposed to me, I just noticed that this necklace" she said as she held onto the heart shaped ruby necklace and turned it to let her see the engraving. "Has a 'Mr. and Mrs. Li' written at the back. Why is that?"

Tomoyo's eyes were welling up with fresh tears.

"You and Syaoran were supposed to get married. I hope you'll forgive me when you get your memory back but I was kinda watching you both through the surveillance cameras from the house…'Mr. and Mrs. Li' is written there because Syaoran said it was to prepare for the future"

"What future?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Your future…" Tomoyo said with a soft smile. "…together"

"Oh" she replied unsurely. "S-So, why is there a crown here?"

"Probably since you're gonna be royalty if and when you marry him"

"Royalty?" asked Airi and Emi.

Tomoyo looked at them and nodded. "She was supposed to be wedded with the prince of China"

Airi and Emi's eyes widened. Cherry was supposed to marry the prince of China but ended up with engaging with a commoner.

**xoxo**

"Syaoran, we have to set the wedding date…when would you want it?" Yelan asked her son who was sitting on the crouch with his bride-to-be.

"Probably in about a month, heck we can even wait until a year" Syaoran said not actually caring when it's set.

"I suggest it to be in 1 week" said a voice from behind them.

Yuan just entered the conference room.

"Dear?" asked Yelan.

"The elders and I have made a decision to set the wedding in a week. It is best if we get over with the wedding do Syaoran can finally have full rights to step up and take the crown"

"Father, does it have to be so soon?" asked Syaoran, standing from his seat. Sure he didn't care about the wedding, but he didn't want to be married that fast.

Yuan looked at his son seriously.

"The elders and I have come to this decision, we think it is best"

Syaoran sat back down, knowing it was pointless to talk back and do against their decision. He knows he'll lose unless he was already the King, then he could make the decisions.

"One week it is" he muttered.

**xoxo**

"Don't I have to tell Yuki?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

They were all in the car, heading back to Tomoeda. Aki and Mika stayed in the Sumiya house along with a crying Emi and a saddened Airi. Sakura felt bad for leaving them there after everything they had done to her but the group who claimed to be her friends from before she lost her memory seemed to be a trustworthy group. She bid her thanks and goodbyes and now they were on the road towards Tomoeda.

**xoxo**

"Mother, where's Cherry? I have something to give her" Yasuki said as he stepped into the house.

"Onii-chan!" Emi shouted as he ran towards him in tears.

"What's wrong?"

"They took Cherry away!"

"What? Who did?"

Airi walked into the entrance hall.

"Her friends…her real friends Yasuki…they're on their way to Tomoeda right now. They're stopping a wedding of Cherry's real fiancé"

"What? Why did you let her go?"

"I had to, it's where she truly belongs"

"She belongs with us! With _me_! She is _my_ fiancée" Yasuki shouted frustrated.

Airi was about to say something but Yasuki was already out the door and in his car. She watched him from the porch as he drove out the gate and onto the road.

**xoxo**

"That's it! We're going to Hong Kong!" Tomoyo declared irritably.

Eriol had tried calling Syaoran again but, as expected, they couldn't get through to him. Tomoyo was pissed off…they really had to tell him Sakura wasn't dead yet so that he wouldn't make the biggest mistake of his life.

"Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.

"Hai Sakura?" she said, turning to the girl next to her but in a friendlier tone.

"Umm…if we go to Syaoran-kun to his wedding in Hong Kong, what will we do then?"

"You're going to declare your love for him and he'll cancel the whole wedding off!"

"But, I don't love him…I don't even know him"

Tomoyo smiled sadly at her. "He'll figure something out. Until then, you wanna see some stuff you did in the past?"

Sakura looked at her curiously. Tomoyo grinned at her and pulled her to her room followed by the rest of the group except for Touya who stayed in the living room to talk with Fujitaka and Sonomi.

They entered the room and everyone seated themselves, on the bed, on the floor and some on the chairs. Sakura sat on the bed along with Eriol as Tomoyo stood up and opened the cabinet beside the huge TV.

"Sakura? Is that all of me?" she asked, seeing the labels.

Tomoyo smiled at her and nodded.

"Tomoyo, play the one during our graduation since all of us were there" suggested Chiharu.

Tomoyo scanned the tape labels. She smiled as she took out one and put it in the VCR and hit play. She went over to her seat in between Sakura and Eriol.

The black screen suddenly showed off a younger version of Sakura and she was shocked seeing this.

**xoxo**

"_Tomoyo! A-Are you sure you should be taping me right now?"_ said a teenage Sakura, blushing madly in front of the camera.

"_Oh Sakura, we're graduating…I've been filming you since we were kids, don't tell me you still feel uncomfortable" _said Tomoyo's voice behind the camera so she wasn't seen.

They were currently in front of the school grounds; there were students and parents constantly passing by behind Sakura. The students were all wearing white togas with flowers pinned by their chest.

Sakura's blushing lessened and her face lit up.

"_Hey Rika! Naoko! Where's Chiharu and Takashi?"_ said Sakura as two more girls came into the camera.

"_Hey Sakura"_ they both said then they looked at the camera and waved. _"Hey Tomoyo"_

"_Chiharu and Takashi are over there"_ Rika said, pointing to the right side of the camera while Naoko was giggling.

The camera moved to where Rika was pointing and in the distance, was indeed Chiharu shouting at a grinning Takashi.

Tomoyo zoomed in on them and no later they both looked over at the camera and waved. Then the camera was back on the three girls.

"_Hey, where are Eriol and Syaoran?"_ Tomoyo asked making Sakura shrug.

All of a sudden a guy stepped in front of the camera and smiled, blocking the view to Sakura.

"_Hey Eriol! Move a bit, I can't see Sakura!"_ Tomoyo said as a hand from behind the camera tried to shoo him off.

"_Hey, is that a way to treat your boyfriend"_

"_When it concerns Sakura, then yeah"_ Tomoyo said along with a giggle.

"_Fine then"_ Eriol said in mock hurt as he moved out of the way, showing a kissing couple.

"_Kawaii!"_ shouted Tomoyo's voice as the camera moved up and down showing that Tomoyo was jumping around but the camera still focused on the kissing couple.

The two parted and Sakura looked at the camera now redder than she already was along with Syaoran who was grinning beside her.

**xoxo**

"Oh my gosh!" said Sakura when she noticed it was she kissing with the boy. "Who is that guy I'm kissing?"

"That's Syaoran, your current fiancé and boyfriend for 4 years and a few months unless you count that time when he left when you were 17 and came back when you were 18 then it'll be 5 years and a few months" Tomoyo said grinning at the expression on her face.

Sakura looked back at the screen as it showed herself walking down the hallway with Syaoran's arm around her waist.

"Was I in love with him?"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Very" they all said in unison in a serious tone.

Sakura nodded and looked back at the screen.

"I have the graduation ceremony in another tape, next scene will be the picnic we all had at the park after graduation" said Tomoyo.

The group continued to watch, everyone sighing at the memories they had created in the past, Sakura watched on in pure amazement at what they were doing and she can't help but blush every time she saw a scene where in Syaoran and she were kissing.

"Guys, dad and auntie just talked everything out" Touya said as he entered the room.

"What is it?" asked Tomoyo as she paused the tape.

"You're all going to Hong Kong"

"Nani!" they all said at the same time.

Touya nodded and looked at Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura.

"You three will head on to Hong Kong in two days, the rest of you," he said looking at Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi "will have to Hong Kong the day after since tomorrow's flights are all fully booked except those 3 seats we got"

"B-But-" Naoko tried to say but was cut off by Touya.

"Don't worry about the expenses, dad and auntie said they'll take care of it"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, what did you think? I hope it was to your liking.

I'm trying to finish up Meant to Be Wild so, I'll update that story faster than this one…but I will still of course update this one.

Just be a bit patient with this one!

Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	8. Hong Kong Encounters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it too!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**"Hong Kong Encounters"**

* * *

"I-I can't believe I'm doing this" Sakura said as she rested back on her seat. "I-I never rode a-a plane before didn't I?"

Tomoyo giggled and nodded. "I think this is your first time"

"No wonder, because if I did, there's no way I would be riding again. I would've racked my brain to remember that" she said nervously as she shifted on her seat for the thousandth time.

**xoxo**

"I don't know…go ask mother" Syaoran hissed at the man before getting up from his seat and walked towards the balcony.

Syaoran leaned on the ledge and let out a deep sigh as he looked at everything before him. He was about to get married to a woman he doesn't love in 5 days. He will take the place of his father as king within a matter of time alongside the woman he doesn't love. How the hell is he gonna live on with his life? He just felt miserable and incomplete without Sakura beside him.

"Syaoran?"

He turned abruptly and was face to face with his future wife.

"Chyou" he acknowledged with a slight nod of the head.

She smiled weakly as she walked over beside him and leaned on the ledge, looking out the distance.

"Look" she started to say, still without looking at him. "I know we're still kinda awkward. Normally, I wouldn't mind since we both just recently met…but, considering the fact we'll be getting married, I really want us to open up to each other, you know?"

Syaoran looked at her and understood what she meant. They were getting married and he hardly knew anything about the girl.

"I-I have a suggestion" she spoke again, almost shyly while looking down.

"What is it?"

After saying this, next thing he knew he was kissing her. In normal circumstances, he would push away the girl unless it was Sakura. After everything that had happened, he still minded what he was doing but since Chyou was his future-wife, he decided to go for it…for the sake of the family and country.

He kissed her back and he noticed her relax unto him and lean against his chest. In his mind, he was thinking he was kissing Sakura…or rather, he wished he was currently kissing Sakura, more than anything in the world that was what he desperately wanted.

**xoxo**

"Here already?" Eriol asked with a yawn.

"How would you know, everything must've went by as a blur, you slept all through out the flight" Tomoyo pointed out.

Eriol gave a grin as he walked out the plane and to the ramp behind the girls.

"It's already night time" Sakura said as she looked out the airport glass window-walls.

"The flight wasn't that long" Tomoyo said as she took out her camcorder from her bag. "We just left late in the afternoon back in Japan. It's only about 7 o'clock right now"

**xoxo**

"So, what do think they're doing now?" Chiharu asked the group from Takashi's lap. They were all gathered over at her house, talking about what they're gonna do the next day when they're gonna head over to Hong Kong.

"Tomoyo is obviously taking videos of everything there in Hong Kong" Naoko said with a giggle.

"Eriol, probably already counted all the nice restaurants and clubs worth going to when we get there, or if we have time" Takashi said in a sure tone making them all nod.

"Sakura…" Rika said, voice trailing off. "If she were her normal self, she would be feeling nervous until she sees Syaoran and his family. But, now…I guess she's enjoying her time there"

The group looked at Rika and couldn't help but agree. She would've been fidgeting on her current position and start fiddling with anything she could get her hands on and start jabbering about Syaoran and if his family might not liking her.

Now, they just weren't sure of anything. If they did get to see Syaoran, what are they gonna do? They can't make him marry Sakura now, not now that she doesn't love him anymore…and to add to the problem, she doesn't know him at all.

**xoxo**

"I'm dead tired" Tomoyo said as she dropped herself on the bed.

Sakura giggled and sat on the other side. They had rented a room at a 5 star hotel. Tomoyo had suggested she sleep with Sakura and Eriol would stay in the single room beside theirs.

"Any normal girl would. Eriol has hunted down a lot of restaurants for us to try out next and you've consumed more film than a normal tourist would"

"If you remembered our old selves, you would consider it as normal" she smiled and closed her eyes, not seeing the sad look on Sakura's face.

**xoxo**

"So, we're gonna go to Syaoran's place when?" Tomoyo asked.

The trio was eating breakfast over at a nearby café that Eriol chose.

"Around 2 o'clock in the afternoon" he said as he pocketed back his phone.

"Did you tell him that Sakura's here?" she asked, watching her friend walk their way from the ladies room.

"If I did, he would have come down here himself right this moment" he pointed out. "Besides, I was only able to talk to one of his sisters. She said he was busy and when she told him my name and that I was here, he told his sister to tell me I can come by tomorrow"

"So, when are the others coming?" Sakura asked as she took her seat once again.

"Later today around the time we arrived yesterday"

**xoxo**

Syaoran was restless; he wanted to talk to Eriol soon. Knowing that one of his friends was here in Hong Kong and not being able to talk to him as soon as possible isn't very relaxing. He still couldn't believe his advisors forbade him to talk to him over the phone. It wasn't like he was a teenage girl who can talk over the phone for hours non-stop.

"Master Li, we need your opinion on this"

Syaoran sighed and walked over to the lady who had piles of magazines for flower designs. Now, there was 4 days left until his wedding.

**xoxo**

As Rika and the others arrived, there was uncontrollable fun. After unpacking and settling back at the hotel, they went out to eat fancy at a prestigious restaurant and later ended up going bar-hopping at different clubs in the city. Hong Kong wasn't as boring as they thought. They know they should think about what's going to happen to Sakura and Syaoran the next day but it was best to enjoy themselves during the spare time.

Now, it was 8 o'clock in the morning. They just finished eating breakfast at yet another café which Eriol had chosen. Eriol and Takashi were both sitting on one of the waiting chairs as the girls went from stall to stall, looking through different types of clothes…mainly for Sakura to really surprise Syaoran.

"Umm…are you sure it's legal to wear these types of clothes?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, as she looked at the camera she held up at her.

Somehow, the rest of the girls managed to let her wear a prostitute style version of a bunny costume which is what girls usually wear to look sexy at costume parties. It was colored in a light pink and she wore light pink fishnet stockings underneath along with a headband with bunny ears.

Tomoyo giggled at her and nodded.

"Oh Sakura, you look so kawaii!" she said and laughed her maniac laugh.

"A-Are you all right?" Sakura asked with a sweat drop.

Rika, Naoko and Chiharu laughed at Sakura for not remembering how crazy Tomoyo is.

"Aww! You're so kawaii!" four voices said in unison.

Sakura and the rest of the girls all turned their heads to the source and saw four ladies looking at Sakura with stars in their eyes and are slowly advancing on her.

"N-Nani?" asked Sakura unsurely.

"You speak Japanese!" said one of them.

"Even more kawaii!" said the one next to her.

"What's your name?" said the other.

"Such a cute bunny costume" said the last one.

Tomoyo looked at the four ladies and noticed they were quads and judging by what they were wearing, they were very rich…very rich…they looked like celebrities, or even…royalty.

"Royalty" whispered Tomoyo to herself.

"Come again?" asked Naoko who was closest to her.

Tomoyo shook her head, looked at her and gave a small smile before looking back at the four ladies who were now gathering around Sakura telling her she was cute.

'They are Syaoran's sisters' thought Tomoyo. She remembered Syaoran mentioning to her, Eriol and Sakura once that he had four older sisters who can 'annoy annoy the hell out of you' as Syaoran put it. Seeing one of the quad's bags that had the Li family crest on it confirmed Tomoyo's suspicions…they were the princesses of China. But why were they here? This place wasn't cheap, in fact it was a store maybe the rich would also shop but not exactly fit for royalty. Instead of thinking about it any further, she stopped to listen as a man came in looking for the quads being having no hard time doing so since they were the ones making so much noise.

"Girls, girls…please settle down" the man said as he went over to them. "We're hear to buy a gift for Syaoran so let's get to it. You say he wanted something from this store, although I can't see why he would want anything that would suit a wedding gift from here, anyway where is it?"

Hearing Syaoran's name, Tomoyo, Eriol and the rest of the group listened to the man except for Sakura who ran to the changing room as soon as the quad's let her go.

"Oh Shing, you were always very picky with everything" said the one with long hair.

"You're one to talk Fanfren" Shing said.

"Yeah Fanfren, you're the most picky person we know" said the one with wavy hair.

"Oh hush Fuutie" said the one with her hair in a high ponytail. "Now, Fiemie, help me look for the right present for Syaoran, we're probably the only one responsible enough to do so, seeing as we are the oldest"

"Actually, I'm the oldest, your younger than me, so I'm the oldest, not us" the one with chopsticks holding up her hair said with a grin.

"Don't be so smug Fiemie" the three said altogether. "You're only older by minutes!"

The quads laughed and Shing rolled his eyes. He knew they weren't fighting, they never fight and they get along all the time no matter the situation, especially when it comes to teasing Syaoran.

"Did anyone find a gift yet?" said another voice from the doorway. It was new but still sounded familiar.

A girl about Sakura's age entered the store wearing a red cocktail dress with her straight and silky black hair down her back.

"Mei Lin, I thought you didn't want to leave the car" said Fanfren.

"Yeah well, you were taking too long…so, where's this present you said Syaoran would want?"

Tomoyo and the rest of the group were huddled outside the changing room Sakura was in, when they heard the new voice, they considered it as no one important but when they heard one of the quads say the name of the speaker, they all turned to see an oh so familiar face.

Chiharu's eyes widened. She was about to shout out her name but when Eriol saw this he covered her mouth to stop her from doing so.

She looked at him as he gave her a look before he and Takashi pulled the girls behind a stall and away from the Lis.

Chiharu pulled Eriol's hand away and looked at him.

"What's the big idea? Didn't you see her? That was Mei Lin!" she told the group.

"We did, what's the big deal Eriol?" Naoko asked.

"We shouldn't let anyone else but Syaoran know that Sakura is alive"

"Why not?" asked Rika.

"Well, what if his relatives did find out that he was engaged to a girl who isn't actually dead. They planned Syaoran's wedding with the other woman and if they find out that Sakura's alive, they might not allow him to call it off and marry her instead"

"But, Mei Lin's our friend" Tomoyo Chiharu pointed out. "We can trust her, just because we haven't seen her in years doesn't mean she'll betray us"

"It's not her I'm worried about" Eriol said. "It's Syaoran's advisors. He used to tell me that they make every decision for him and force him to do things he doesn't want for the benefit of his family and the country. The woman he's engaged to now is more influential and beneficial to the Lis, if they find out that Syaoran might go to Sakura, they will do anything to break them off. If the advisors do find out, Sakura won't have a chance. So we must be careful"

The group remained silent, considering what he had said.

"He's right…we must lie low from his family" Tomoyo said.

"Umm…that may be hard to do" said Takashi.

They all looked at him, he was looking at something behind the group and pointed. They all turned around and saw Sakura exit the changing room, walking over to the stall by the Lis where the costume was hung before.

"Oh damn" said Eriol.

"What are we gonna do?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. "Mei Lin will notice her for sure!"

"Okay, okay…here's the plan" Takashi said as he pulled the group closer to him and whispered.

**xoxo**

Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror and her gaze fell on the heart shaped ruby necklace. She really wanted to remember but she just couldn't, no matter how hard she thought of her past, nothing came to her except for a real pain in the head.

She sighed before grabbing the bunny costume and stepping out of the changing room. She expected to see Tomoyo and the rest of the group to be there but they weren't. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to look for them later after she returns the costume to the stall were Tomoyo found it.

Seeing the quads near the stall, she tried to be inconspicuous by walking silently behind their group as they continued to talk to the other girl she had only seen just now.

Sakura placed the costume back on the stall expecting nothing from the quads since their backs were on her. Exhaling, she stole a glance at the girl they were talking to before turning around and hearing her name.

"S-Sakura?" Mei Lin choked out as she saw her.

Sakura turned around to look at her. Mei Lin and the four Li sisters were staring at her now.

"Sakura!" Mei Lin confirmed with a smiled as she made her way towards her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hello" Sakura replied unsurely. Who was this person?

"Sakura?" the quads said altogether. Sakura didn't look familiar to them but her name was.

"Cherry darling!" a voice shouted from behind them making them turn around.

"Yes?" Sakura said instantly.

"Cherry?" Mei Lin repeated in wonder, looking at the person who was approaching them.

A man wearing a tight pink shirt, tight leather pants, a pink fluffy boa around his neck, and red platform shoes with circle green stylish sunglasses as well was heading directly at Sakura. He was walking funny and swayed his hips about like he was doing a poor attempt at the cat walk.

"Umm…wh-"

"Cherry!" he interrupted, his voice was familiar but the way he talked and moved gave everyone the impression that he was gay. "What are you doing here? Who are these people?" he looked at the five Lis before turning to Sakura who was about to answer.

"Well, I was also wond-"

"Never mind darling, now, there is a reporter from GCTV here to see you…I want you to be polite and be as natural as you can okay? Now go" he said as he instantly pushed her towards two girls who were standing not so far away.

Sakura gave a nervous smile at the Lis before heading to the blonde who was holding a pen and paper with her, looking extremely eager with her friend holding up a camera, covering her face from view, and the huge sun hat and the pair of star-shaped sunglasses she was wearing wasn't helping.

"Umm, excuse me…I was supposed to…umm" Sakura really is now confused. What is going on? "T-Tomoyo?"

Was it her? The color of her hair was familiar but it was shorter, so she wasn't sure.

"Shhh…" said the person holding the camera.

"W-What is going on here?"

"Nothing…just act like your having an interview with Chiharu here"

Sakura looked at the blonde. She lowered her heart-shaped sunglasses and winked at Sakura.

"What is going on here? Why are you two dressed like that? And who was that guy back there?"

"That was Takashi" answered Chiharu in a giggle.

"Now, act like you're Cherry and that you're a famous model back in Japan" said Tomoyo quickly.

They all turned around to look at Takashi who was currently laughing so hard with the Lis but Mei Lin was still constantly looking at Sakura's way.

"Who is she anyways?" she asked nervously, looking directly at the camera.

"Well, she was one of our closest friends" said Tomoyo.

"Before she moved back here in China years back" added Chiharu.

"Oh, so why are we avoiding her?" Sakura asked.

"I would also like to know the answer to that question" said a voice from behind Sakura making them all turn around quickly. "Now," she said looking at Chiharu and Tomoyo, not recognizing them. "Who are you and what are you doing to 'Cherry' here?" she asked with an air quote to 'Cherry'.

"Why, hello M…M…M-Ms. Li" said Sakura. She forgot her name! She mentally kicked herself for forgetting her name.

"Why are you calling me 'Ms. Li' all of a sudden Sakura?" asked Mei Lin looking suspicious.

"My name is Cherry, not Sakura" she replied.

"Oh please" Mei Lin said with a wave of her hand. "I'd recognize you anywhere, you can't fool me"

"Okay fine then" said Chiharu. "If you want to know, come with us"

The four girls headed through different stalls until they came to one where Eriol and the others sat, waiting. They looked up and were in pure shock.

Chiharu shrugged. "She found out"

"E-Eriol? Rika? Naoko?" Mei Lin said. "What are you doing here in Hong Kong?"

"Umm…it's a long story" Rika said.

"I have time" she said simply.

Chiharu and Tomoyo started to take off their disguises by then Mei Lin recognized them.

"Tomoyo! Chiharu!"

"Yup…it's us" said Chiharu.

"I knew I should've suspected something. I never see Sakura going around without a camera held by her best friend watching her close by"

Tomoyo grinned and locked hands with her before pulling her down to sit on the floor.

"Ok, now spill"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, we don't have time for this" said Shing to Takashi. "You may leave us now"

"Fiiiiiinnneeee" Takashi said with much exaggeration as he strutted away from them, leaving the quads in giggles.

Shing sighed and shook his head before looking around.

"Now, where's Mei Lin?" he asked.

"She left a while ago; she said she'll start looking for a gift" answered Fuutie.

"Okay then, let's start as well"

**xoxo**

"Y-You're joking" said Mei Lin, her face dropping considerably. "But, we have to do something, it's the only right thing to do!"

"We know…but we have to be inconspicuous about it. We're meeting Syaoran later this afternoon. Any plans?"

"I'll try to drop by the mansion if I can. Just remember to act natural when you go to the mansion. None of them saw your face yet. Just don't call her Sakura or else Uncle Yuan and Aunt Yelan will notice" she warned. "I'm gonna kill Syaoran for not telling me"

"Telling you what?"

"Well, he told me he was supposed to get married a month ago with a Japanese girl but it was cancelled because of an accident. He never told me it was Sakura"

"Well, he must've had his reasons"

"I bet. When he arrived here he was in an unusually good mood but as the weeks passed, it faltered. When he was set to marry Chyou, he was back to his normal strict and serious self again"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

How did you find this chapter? If I have to admit, I had fun writing this chapter…especially the part where Takashi was acting like he was gay. Lol

But anyway, I hope you liked this! Remember, 4 more days until Syaoran has to marry Chyou!

Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	9. So We Meet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

Okay, FINALLY chapter 9 is here…and I'm VERY sorry for the VERY late update…you see, it's summer vacation, and…well, I kinda got caught up with all the stuff I did…go to the beach, hang out with friends, going out at night…I kinda lost the will to write.

Just remember that I will NEVER discontinue my stories…Love you all! Read on!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**"So We Meet"**

* * *

Eriol held up his arms as the guy searched his pockets for anything dangerous. After doing so, he dropped his hands and entered with the rest of the group.

"They sure do have tight security" pointed out Takashi, who was now in his normal clothes.

"What do you expect?" said Rika. "Their family is after all royalty"

Sakura looked down at her white dress, smoothened it down and adjusted the ribbon that was made into a headband for her hair with the excess falling down her back. She was wearing all white, even her sandals and her jewelry which was made of white-gold except for the necklace around her neck which was of a ruby, the one given by Syaoran.

"I don't know why but I'm feeling very nervous about something"

Tomoyo smiled at her. Her true feelings for Syaoran were kicking in.

As they made their way towards the entrance, a maid met them half way through and bowed before speaking.

"Excuse me" she said in Japanese. "The prince has instructed me to tell you that he will meet you by the gardens"

The group bowed as they followed the maid until they arrived into the very beautiful garden. Different assortments of flowers were planted everywhere and looked absolutely divine. Two swings hung under a branch of a huge tree and a round tea table was placed by the small stream. A small bridge was over the stream connecting to the other side where more different flowers and plants were planted.

"This is absolutely beautiful" said Tomoyo as she started taping.

Sakura looked at the view with a sweet smile, loving every part of it. She giggled and started running to the middle of the grounds and spinning around making her dress flow giving her a look of an angel considering that she was wearing all white also because her beauty really was angelic.

The other girls giggled at her actions and ran after her. Eriol took the camcorder and took a video of the rest of the girls as they imitated Sakura.

They were all almost wearing the same thing. Except, Tomoyo's dress was blue and her hair was in a braid. Rika's was pink and her hair was held at the sides with pink barrettes, and Naoko's dress was sunny yellow and she was wearing a yellow head band.

After a few minutes of savoring the scene, Rika and Naoko went over to the swings and sat there talking. Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting on the chairs at the tea table while Takashi and Chiharu were at the bridge holding hands and talking.

Sakura on the other hand…

"Tomoyo, I need to go the bathroom" she said as she started skipping towards the mansion.

"Do you know which way to go?" she shouted at her retreating back.

Sakura smiled and walked backwards. "I'll find my way!" she shouted with a giggle before turning around again.

**xoxo**

"Mother, my friends who arrived from Japan are waiting for me outside by the gardens. I'll be stepping outside to meet them"

"Of course dear, and bring Chyou with you, she'll be glad to meet your friends"

"Understood" he said in a serious tone before exiting the hall where his mother, his sisters and other helpers were preparing for the wedding that was set in a few days.

**xoxo**

Sakura sighed happily and went out of the room. She had opened a lot of doors…I mean, really a lot. The mansion was huge and she only just found one bathroom within the many doors lined in the many hallways.

She walked along wondering where the way back was and decided to just explore her way back to the gardens.

After a few minutes of walking around she finally heard people talking coming from one of the grander doors she had seen so far. She raised her hand slowly and knocked lightly on the well-carved wood.

Nobody answered, but the voices were still heard from the outside. She knocked again, but this time louder and the voices inside hushed.

The door opened and Sakura was face to face with four familiar faces.

It was the quads.

They all shrieked when they saw Sakura and started hugging her all over again.

"Girls, girls" said an older voice from behind them, making them stop and let her go. Yelan looked at her daughters and gave them a look before turning to Sakura. "What can we do for you young lady?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting" said Sakura with a bow. "I was finding my way a-"

"Mother, she's a Japanese girl" said Fuutie.

"I see that" said Yelan as she smiled at Sakura who returned it sweetly.

"We met her at the store" said Fiemie.

"When we were buying a gift for Syaoran" said Xiefia.

"She is so kawaii" said Fanfren.

The sisters really were hyper.

Yelan shooed them away and they skipped back to their work which was looking through magazines for ideas for the wedding. She turned to Sakura who was still standing in the same spot outside the door.

"Do come in"

"Thank you" Sakura said with another bow as she stepped inside.

The maid who had opened the door was about to close it but Sakura did it herself. She looked up at Yelan but she shook her head and waved her hand for her to go back to her original work.

"What is your name child?" Yelan asked, turning back to Sakura as they walked around slowly, looking at everyone as they arranged flowers, sewed designs on cloth and other necessities for the wedding.

"Cherry" she answered. She knew her real name was Sakura but Tomoyo told her to use Cherry when anyone asks her who lived in the palace.

"What a nice name"

"Thank you"

Yelan looked at her up and down, she really looked and acted like a sweet girl. Then, her eyes landed on the necklace she wore…it looked really familiar.

"What a beautiful necklace you have there" Yelan said as she faced her.

"Thank you, I am also quite fond of it"

"Where did you buy it?"

"Oh, I didn't buy it, it was given to me"

"Really now?" asked Yelan as she took the pendant in her palm, running a finger through the familiar ruby. She turned it around and saw it…'Mr. and Mrs. Li' with a crown underneath.

This was her necklace. The necklace Yuan gave her as a present before she got married to him. She gave this necklace to Syaoran a year ago when she told him he has to be married soon and that he has to give this to the girl he really loves and plans to marry.

"Yes, but…but I can't remember who" Sakura said uncertain if she was allowed by Tomoyo to tell that piece of information.

Yelan dropped the necklace from her hands as it hit back on Sakura's chest. She didn't expect that answer at all. How can she acquire this necklace from her son and not remember him?

"So, Cherry…why are you here?"

"Well, my friends and I came to see S-S…umm…S…Mr. Li"

"You mean Syaoran?" she asked.

"Yes! That's him…do you know him?"

"Yes, indeed I do. Why do you know him?"

"We are friends"

"How did you meet him?"

"I…I…" Sakura was at a lost…she couldn't remember at all. "I forgot"

"You forgot?"

"Y-Yes, believe it or not…I forgot and I-I don't know what to do about it" Sakura said, tears now brimming in her eyes.

"Now, now…young ladies do not cry so easily" said Yelan. At normal circumstances, she would've suspected this girl to be a spy of some sort but she looked too innocent to be one, she can't help but pity her.

"I-I am sorry" said Sakura. "I-I must use the ladies room" she said as she rushed to the door where she entered.

She didn't look were she was going considering she had tears in her eyes and bumped someone.

"I-I'm so sorry" she said looking up.

A chill shot through out her body and her heart beats started to go faster than it was before when their eyes locked.

Tears were still sliding down her face. He raised his hand and placed it on her cheek, running his thumb through her skin, wiping her tears away.

"S-Sakura? You're…you're…" Syaoran continued staring at her before he engulfed her in his arms into a hug.

"I-I…" Sakura was confused. Her eyes were still open and she could see Tomoyo and the others looking at her with a smile.

Syaoran finally let go of her and looked at her lovingly.

"Why didn't you call to tell me that you were all right?" he asked, smiling at her.

Yelan and his sisters as well as the rest of the helpers looked at him. The look on his face looked very foreign; they never actually saw him look at anyone like that for the longest time.

Sakura looked at him, she wanted to ask him something but the question she wanted to ask might ruin the moment. She for some reason felt complete in this guy's arms but…she just couldn't help but ask.

"I…umm…that is, w-who are you?" she asked silently.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm sorry…I can't remember…I…"

"It's me Syaoran, how could you forget?" he said.

Seeing realization on Sakura's face made Syaoran smile, she was joking. Of course she was.

"Oh, you're Syaoran! I'm sorry, you looked really different from the videos I saw from Tomoyo's house…You looked younger then…But, now I remember!" Sakura said, smiling up at him.

Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed. Different? Videos? Tomoyo's house? Of course he looked different, the last proper video Tomoyo took of him was when they were graduating. Why can she remember him only in the videos? And why did she say 'Tomoyo's house' when it was both their houses…I mean, they _did_ live together.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You are Sakura are you?" He looked down and saw the necklace he gave her around her neck. "That's a stupid question, of course you are. But, what happened to you?"

"Well…I…"

"Syaoran" said a soft voice behind him.

He turned around as Tomoyo stepped forward.

"What is it?"

"It's about Sakura…she…"

"What about her?"

"Well, you remember when Eriol called you about her getting into an accident?"

"Yeah, but she's all right, she's here…with me…what else is there to tell?"

"Well, you see…when she got into an accident, we couldn't find her for weeks. I mean, we came to a conclusion that she was dead. For, if she weren't she would've been looking for us to show that she was alive. Well, after a month, we found her, with another family"

"Another family?" he asked Tomoyo before turning to Sakura. "Why didn't you return to Tomoyo and the guys right after you woke up?"

"Umm…you see…" Sakura was now really confused, what should she say?

"I'll answer for her Syaoran" said Tomoyo, making him look at her. "There would be no other reason why Sakura wouldn't come back to us right? Unless she was dead…or if she doesn't know us"

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

Tomoyo took a deep breath. She wasn't making much sense in her sentence because she doesn't want to tell Syaoran too directly, but she knew she couldn't avoid it for so long. So…

"Syaoran, Sakura has amnesia"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know it's kinda short and not really worth the very LONG wait, but at least I updated!

Thanks for reading…and please review!

Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	10. Of Marriages and Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**"Of Marriages and Memories"**

* * *

Silence filled the room, even the maids who were doing their jobs have stopped to see the scene going on between the longtime friends. The Li sisters were looking over at Syaoran and Sakura repeatedly. Yelan stood there looking at her son with great pity while Eriol and the others stood there waiting for any sort of reaction from Syaoran.

Sakura on the other hand, was staring at Syaoran, tears starting to stream don her face.

When she noticed everyone look at her, she hastily wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"S-Sorry…I dunno why but I really f-feel sad about all this. All of this is m-my fault, a-and I can't even do anything about it coz I c-can't remember. I-I just have this feeling that I-I'm supposed to do something here b-but I just don't know…I-I'm so confused"

"Sakura…" Tomoyo started softly but her voice trailed off as Syaoran slowly approached his supposed-to-be-fiancée.

Syaoran stood tall in front of Sakura, and it frightened her. He didn't look anything like the very smiling and kind looking guy she saw with her in Tomoyo's old videos. This guy looked serious and…Sakura looked into his eyes…sad. He looked sad…but why?

Noticing this made Sakura feel guilty, making more tears fall from her eyes as she looked down to the floor, trying to wipe them off again.

Syaoran looked at Sakura as she tried to wipe off all her tears. He reached into his pocket and took out his white handkerchief and held it in front of her.

"T-Thank you" Sakura whispered as she took it from his hand.

After a few minutes, Sakura held it to him but Syaoran shook his head.

"Keep it, you still might need that"

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran sighed and looked around, only just noticing that everyone in the room was looking at them. His gaze landed on Chyou, she was smiling at Syaoran but he saw through that and saw another emotion though he couldn't point it out from their distance. He gave off another sigh before turning back to look at Sakura.

"I need to talk to you in private" he said softly.

Sakura looked over at Tomoyo and she gave a nod that it would be all right.

"Okay" she said, turning back to look at him.

"Come…" and with that, he took Sakura's hand and led her out of the room.

"Mother, that was…?" Fanfren asked, breaking the silence that still filled the room a few moments after her little brother's leave.

Yelan raised a hand at her daughter, meaning to wait awhile then she turned to look at Tomoyo and the others' direction.

"It would mean a lot to us," she started in a motherly tone. "If you would tell us the whole story that's going on here"

"Of course" said Tomoyo as their group was lead by Syaoran's mother and sisters.

"Chyou" Yelan said, making her walk over to Yelan and walk beside her as they walked out of the room and towards one of the many sitting rooms.

As everyone took their seats, Yelan stood and walked over to the table by the huge windows that overlooked the gardens. She took the silver hand bell that was on top of it and rung it lightly.

A knock came from the door before two maids walked in.

Yelan looked at the maids and gestured to the group, making the two bow and take their leave once again. She replaced the bell on the table and looked out the window once again, but this time saw a couple walking slowly towards the stream. Yelan smiled looking at the two, they looked perfect for each other and she knew Syaoran really did love the girl. Then her smile faltered, the only girl her son loved doesn't even know him.

She sighed deeply before a knock came from the door yet again, making her turn to see maids file in and set down trays of tea on the table and plates with carefully sliced pieces of strawberry cake.

Yelan looked at the couple down below with a small smile before taking her seat on one of the huge chairs.

"Now, tell us everything that happened, as well as my son's relationship with Cherry…I mean, Sakura"

Tomoyo nodded and took a sip out of her tea before setting it down and taking a deep breath, thinking of where to start first.

**xoxo**

Syaoran and Sakura walked down the hallway in total silence. Syaoran was thinking deeply on how to talk to Sakura whilst Sakura was thinking hard on how to answer Syaoran if ever he asked her something she doesn't know about.

Looking up, Sakura only just noticed that Syaoran guided her back to the gardens they stayed at earlier. She thought about running around again but Syaoran still held her hand and brought her towards the stream before letting go.

Sakura kneeled down beside the flowing water and dipped a finger in it, feeling the run of the water. She smiled watching the water sparkle because of the sun before it disappeared again because of the clouds' shade.

Syaoran can't help but smile as he continued to watch Sakura. She looked the same but somehow different. He didn't understand, when she's there, he felt whole again…but when he looks deeper into her, there's something missing.

His attention was snapped back to what was happening as Sakura fell back into a sitting position on the grass when a fish jumped up the water.

She looked shocked at first before she started giggling as she stood up and started patting away any dirt that might have stuck to her dress.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly but also can't help but laugh at her.

"Y-Yeah…I didn't know there would be any fish in there, especially not ones that just jump out in front of your face" she said with another giggle.

"Umm…hey Sakura"

"Yeah?" she answered somewhat reluctantly, starting to get nervous.

"Can't you really remember anything about…us?"

Sakura's head turned to look at him, a smile was on her lips but her eyes said otherwise. Syaoran could tell she really felt sad about all this.

"No…when Tomoyo told me everything about our friendship, I was shocked that I ever had a best friend. She just looked past the fact I can't remember her and still treats me like I'm her best friend which is why I got along with her and the others so well and so fast. When she started talking about you," she unconsciously held the pendant of the necklace Syaoran gave her in her hand. Syaoran noticed this and gave a small smile. "I knew if I were supposedly your girlfriend, I should really have the memory of our relationship to make it work out again. But whenever I try to remember anything about us, my head starts to hurt so much that I just have to stop trying to remember"

By this time, Sakura's eyes started to well up with tears again. Before any of them could escape her eyes, she turned to Syaoran and was met by his arms as he pulled her to him into a close embrace.

"Don't cry" he whispered into her ear.

Sakura felt worried if she was even allowed to do this but immediately calmed down and just hugged him back, giving out a satisfied sigh.

"Look, I know you can't remember me, or anything we had before…but I just want you to know, that I really loved you before…and I still do now"

Sakura pulled back from him and looked into his eyes and could tell that he really was sincere.

"I really can't remember anything, so you know I really can't tell you the same thing now. But judging by the videos I watched that Tomoyo took of us before, I'm sure that I really loved you too" she said a bit worried at what he may think of her now.

Syaoran smiled at her and placed a small kiss on her forehead before hugging her to him again.

"I'm very sorry Syaoran" she whispered.

"It's okay. I'll think of something…but Sakura, do you want to regain your memory?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm tired of having blanks in my head. Every time I see or meet someone, I have this feeling that I know them but then I find out I don't have any recollection of them. It's really disappointing, and it only makes me feel more miserable than I already do"

"What if I help you regain your memories?"

Sakura held him tighter to her, taking in his scent and loving every minute of it. She would do anything to regain her memories of this guy. He knows she doesn't know him but still treats her like he loves her.

"Thank you…I'll do my best to remember" she said into his chest.

But she can't help but remember something…someone…

"But Sakura, I have to tell you…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm set to get married in five days…don't get me wrong, I would love to have you as my bride instead, but my advisors would never allow it especially since you have no recollection of me whatsoever. So, we have to get you to remember as soon as possible, and we shouldn't let unnecessary people know that you…Sakura?"

Syaoran looked at her as she suddenly pulled back to look at him.

"I-It's nothing…" she covered.

Should she tell him? Will Tomoyo and the others advise her to tell him? Then again, if she'll remember Syaoran, she wouldn't need to marry Yasuki anymore. Besides, she's in Hong Kong, he won't come here just for her. So it's pointless if she'll tell Syaoran about him coz if she does, it'll only add as a problem.

'Sorry Yasuki' Sakura thought guiltily. She couldn't do anything about it. He and his family were nice to help her out and all, but now that she found her true family and friends, it's only the right thing to do to return to them.

"Sakura?" Syaoran repeated.

"Huh?" she shook her head and smiled at him. "Nothing, sorry…I w-"

She stopped hearing someone scream.

The couple turned around to see a familiar face.

"Mei Lin!" Syaoran called out. "Why are you here? And how many times did I tell you, don't scream so loud!"

The black haired, red-eyed girl ran to their spot, immediately taking Sakura's hands into hers.

"I thought you can't remember anything!" she said in a serious yet ecstatic voice.

"I-I can't"

"Then why are you two out here all lovey-dovey looking?"

"W-We were…uhh…we were just-"

"We were just talking Mei Lin" Syaoran cut in.

Mei Lin raised a brow at her cousin then at the girl in front of her.

"Then I suppose you know what happened to her?" she asked, looking at him seriously now.

He merely nodded.

"So, what are you gonna do about it? You're not just gonna leave her, are you?" she asked him.

"I-"

"Coz if you really do love like how you keep on telling me before, then you wouldn't just leave her to just wonder who you were and your relationship with her before"

"Which is w-"

"I mean c'mon! You two were meant for each other, you two looked perfect together ever since we were kids until now that you two have grown together, you can't just let a silly accident break you two apart"

"Need I r-"

"Besides, there has to be a way to regain her memories from before. You have the money to make that happen, right Syaoran? So you just have to do y-"

"Mei Lin!" Syaoran shouted, finally getting her attention.

"What?"

"Though everything you said was true, I'm not saying I'm giving up on her. I will do everything I can to help her regain her memory. It's just that, other people shouldn't know about it. If my advisors find out, they'll do anything in their power to keep me from helping Sakura regain her memory. Mother and probably father would be pleased if I marry Sakura out of love, but you can't argue with Chyou's family background, which is why my advisors would surely try to convince my father to make me marry her instead. And I have 5 days left to do everything I can to help Sakura, and I'm already wasting time here, so let's go…and you have to help me Mei Lin. As much as possible, no one should know about this"

"I understand…just so you know, I really want you two to end up together" Mei Lin said softly, as she led Sakura's hands into Syaoran's. "I knew it since we were kids that you'd somehow end up together…and I intend to see that through" she finished with a smile.

"Thank you Mei Lin" Sakura said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I knew you were good for something" said Syaoran jokingly.

Mei Lint turned to glare at him.

"Hey! That was a serious moment!" she shouted at him, but smiled all the same. "Anyway, c'mon…we're wasting time here. We need all the help we can get"

**xoxo**

"I see" Yelan said softly, taking in every single detail of the story the group had just told her. She looked over at her daughters and they looked really sad for their brother, and they were silent all through out the time when Tomoyo and the others started telling them the story.

"Poor little brother" Fanfren said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, he doesn't deserve this at all" added Fiemie, looking down.

The other two of the quads nodded their heads, really feeling sorry for their brother.

"Well, I don't see why we're still lollygagging about this. We have a f-" Yelan cut short of her statement as a knock came from the doors.

Everyone turned their heads to the source of the sound as it slowly opened. The door slowly opened and a handsome young man with hazel eyes and dark brown spiked hair poked his upper body into the room.

"Oh, sorry if I'm interrupting anything here…I thought Mei Lin was in here" he finally spoke, after scanning the people present in the room.

"Seiji dear, what are you doing here?" Yelan asked, standing from her seat.

He gave off a charming smile before entering the room fully.

"Well, Mei Lin had insisted I come over with her coz she said she wanted me to meet her friends" he stated. "Which I suppose are you people?" he added, looking over at the group of unfamiliar faces.

Tomoyo and the others smiled and nodded at his direction, making him grin handsomely.

"Oh, so my manic niece is here then?" Yelan asked with a sigh, making everyone in the room except for Chyou, laugh at her description of Mei Lin, knowing full well that it's true.

"I resent that auntie" a new voice came from the door said.

Mei Lin smirked at her aunt before striding over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I see you've all met Jay" she said, looking at her boyfriend before looking over at the group. "Everyone, this is Taishi Seiji, or otherwise known as Jay. Jay, you already know the quads as well as Chyou, and those people there are the friends I told you about that I met when I was still in Japan. That's Eriol with his girlfriend Tomoyo, Takashi with his girlfriend Chiharu, then there's Rika and Naoko"

The group said their greetings as their names were called out and Jay smiled at each of them.

"And that there is Sakura" Mei Lin added, looking over by the door.

Everyone else turned their heads yet again to look over at the entrance where Sakura stood along with Syaoran who was holding her hand in his. This surprised the people in the room but it also made some of their eyes' glint evilly, most obviously, Tomoyo's.

"Sakura, this is Jay" Mei Lin said as the couple slowly walked inside the room.

"Hello" said Sakura with a smile on her face.

"He's Mei Lin's current boyfriend" Syaoran whispered by her ear, making her shiver unconsciously. He noticed this and can't help the smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Umm…current?" she whispered back without looking at him because of the obvious blush that crept up on her cheeks. She prayed he didn't notice her shudder earlier.

"If you remember Mei Lin, you would know that she never lasts long with her boyfriends, but she did mention though that this one is a keeper. Ironically, Jay is one of my closest friends and one of my most trusted colleagues. He had only arrived back here in Hong Kong from Beijing so the two have only just met recently" he explained.

Sakura nodded as they stopped behind the couch were the quads were seated.

"Oh, and before I forget" Jay spoke up, now looking at Chyou. "Your mother is downstairs looking for you"

Chyou smiled and nodded before excusing her self from the room.

"Why didn't Hua Lien just come up here?" she asked as Chyou closed the door behind her.

"She seemed to be in a hurry" Jay replied with a grin as Yelan raised a brow at him. "Sorry, I was caught up in all the intro.'s that I forgot to tell her right away"

"Anyway," Mei Lin cut in. "Syaoran had come to a decision to help Sakura"

This piece of information caught everyone's attention, even Jay's since Mei Lin already told him about Sakura's predicament.

"Oh? And what do you suppose to do about it Syaoran?" Yelan asked, now getting interested, wanting to know how much her son really loves this girl.

"I'm going to help her get her memory back, no matter now much it takes…or costs" he said in a firm tone, clearly telling everyone in the room that nothing is going to change his mind about this.

Everyone in the room beamed at him and were proud that Syaoran was going to help Sakura and not forget about her.

Yelan smiled at Syaoran before her features were clouded with thoughtfulness.

"Mother?" Syaoran asked, noticing his mother's facial expression.

"Well, you do know that you are to be married in five days" she pointed out directly.

"Yes I do, and I've been thinking about that. My advisors are clearly not going to let me cancel the marriage for Sakura especially since Sakura doesn't even know me yet. I would ask them to postpone the wedding but I know they would only consider this if you and father would also agree on it"

Yelan looked at her son and could clearly see that he really was serious about this girl. She took one short glance at Sakura and smiled before she spoke again.

"Okay, I'll try to talk to your father on the matter. I know we can't cancel the wedding since we had already announced to a lot of people on your marriage, and I also know that we can't move it too far. So, as much as possible, try to hasten all this if you really want to marry Sakura instead of Chyou"

After saying this, everyone was grinning over to Sakura as she looked down with a very red face. Her marriage with Syaoran isn't really something she was prepared to hear, especially not from his mother of all people.

"Thank you mother, I hope you and father would help me with this" he said gratefully.

"Help you with what?" came yet another new voice from the door.

They all turned to the deep male voice.

"Father" Syaoran greeted with a nod of his head.

"Syaoran, who is this young lady?" he asked, looking Sakura over, wondering why his son was holding her hand like they were a couple instead of Chyou, whom he had just noticed wasn't in the room filled with young people that he didn't know.

"Yuan" said Yelen as she walked over to her husband. "Mei Lin and Jay are here as you can see" she said as he nodded over to the couple who stood by where his wife sat moments ago. "And a few of Syaoran's friends from Japan are here to see him as well"

Yuan held an emotionless face as he looked each of them over and could see that they were nice people, especially since most of them were innocent-looking girls.

"Nice to meet all of you" he said with a small nod of the head.

He looked at Sakura one last time before turning to his wife who was smiling at him, making him raise a suspicious brow at her.

The group could clearly see where Syaoran got his looks and personality.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" he asked Yelan. He could clearly see through her and knew that she was battling within herself on how to speak to him on a certain matter.

"Come, I shall tell you in private" she finally said as she exited the room slowly, making sure that he was following her.

She stopped by the door before turning to the group.

"I shall see you all later"

Yuan turned and nodded at them one last time before closing the door behind him and his wife.

"So, what do you planned Syaoran?" Takashi asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, we have to call in a specialist to help Sakura remember without hurting her in the process" he pointed out, looking thoughtful.

"We'll deal with that…we'll contact everyone we know who deals and specializes in handling amnesia" Xiefia spoke up, getting their attention and making the rest of her sisters nod in agreement.

"You'll do that for me?" Syaoran asked, raising a brow at the four as they stood up and walked around the couch, over to him and Sakura.

"Of course little brother…and we're doing this for _both_ of you. We want to see you happy" Fanfren filled in with a sincere smile.

"Besides, Sakura will make such a kawaii bride! Don't you think?" Fuutie exclaimed as she jumped over to Sakura, bending to her level and smiling widely at her.

"I totally agree!" Tomoyo shouted as she stood up, her camcorder already on and pointing at Sakura when the sisters started to fuss around her yet again.

"Hoee!" Sakura said, feeling a blush coming up her cheeks.

"Sakura, you said 'Hoee'!" Rika gasped.

"Yeah, what a kawaii expression!" Fiemie said at Sakura's cuteness, she would really make a cute and wonderful younger sister…no offense to Chyou of course.

"No, no" said Chiharu. "Sakura always used to say 'Hoee' as her main expression before. Does that mean something?" she asked no one in particular.

"Of course! She remembered it by accident!" said Naoko with a smile.

"Well, that's good then! It's a start!" Fanfren stated. At least they were getting a little progress. Maybe if they continue some random antics, they'll get something else from her old habits like they did just now.

**xoxo**

Syaoran sighed as he sat on his leather chair. Handling the family business and worry about Sakura is hard work but he was somewhat glad.

The wedding was finally postponed at a later date, though it wasn't that far away. It was set three weeks from that day. It wasn't much but he was glad all the same, he expected them to give him only a week but instead his parents gave him a month.

The past week was spent as a bonding time for the group and just try out different stunts that may reenact to the past that might click in Sakura's mind, but so far, they hadn't gotten anything new from her yet.

"Got anything?" Syaoran asked as Jay stepped back in the room, pocketing his cell phone in the process.

He sat back down on the chair at the right side of Syaoran's at the long table in the huge meeting room.

"Dr. Sahoko said she'll fly in from America in three days with a few of her companions there"

"You sure she's the best there?"

"Well, she's been working on patients who suffered from amnesia in the past 15 years in America, she must be good. I even had difficulty reaching her but when I told her it's for the sake of the Lis, she just had to agree"

Syaoran nodded at him and walked over to the glass walls and looked down at the property his family owned as well as the city which wasn't that far out.

His advisors were getting suspicious, he knew. His parents were only trying their best to keep it a secret from them but somehow, he knew that they were starting to think other things, especially when they met Sakura and the others a few days ago. To make matters more complicated, he was also starting to get different vibes from Chyou ever since the day she had met and learnt about his relationship with Sakura.

**xoxo**

"Careful girls!" Eriol called out from below.

They were having pure fun in the indoor pool to end the day, since the next day, the doctors from America would arrive to make some tests on Sakura.

The girls were lined up on the highest diving ramp and were about to jump in sequence as they had once did before when they were younger.

"Umm…I don't think I can do this" Sakura said as she took a peek below. They were pretty high up than she expected.

"Of course you can" Mei Lin said, nudging her in the side. "We did this before at Rika's 14th birthday party"

"Really?"

Rika nodded at her with a smile.

"Don't tell me you'll chicken out now that you're here. Besides, you've done this before, just think about that fact and try not to scare yourself"

"Oh well then, okay" she sighed in defeat, breathing in deeply as she took her position beside the ledge. She was behind Tomoyo as Chiharu was behind her.

"You guys ready?" Mei Lin asked since she was the first in line.

Everyone nodded, waiting for her to start off.

Mei Lin smiled as she kicked off the ground and did a series of flips as she fell towards the water. Naoko then followed after her when she reached half of the height of the ramp.

xxx

"_C'mon Sakura, you can do it" Rika shouted from the back of the line, seeing her friend's unsure facial expression._

xxx

Tomoyo inhaled as she positioned herself then jumped off when she saw Mei Lin swim up from the water, signaling her turn.

xxx

"_Don't be afraid Sakura; I'll be down there when you fall in so don't worry about drowning out of panic" Tomoyo giggled from in front of her as they watched Mei Lin hit the water gracefully._

xxx

"Almost your turn Sakura" Chiharu informed, getting excited.

xxx

"_You're really into sports; surely you can do this easily" Chiharu said from behind her as Mei Lin positioned to jump in._

xxx

"Sakura, you're up!" Chiharu said, looking at her as she removed her gaze from Naoko who was swimming up to the surface of the water. "Sakura?"

Chiharu looked at Sakura who had a dazed look on her face before getting worried.

"Sakura are you all right?" she asked. She was about to take hold of her shoulder to shake her but wasn't able to as Sakura started to tip forward to the ledge and fall down the water. "Sakura!" she screamed. If she grabbed her they would have been pulled down with her in a bad position for a dive.

"Chiharu?" Rika asked, wondering what happened.

"There's something wrong with Sakura" she said in panic as she jumped off the ledge in a dive after her.

**xoxo**

"Sakura!" they heard someone who sounded like Chiharu shout from the ramp.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Mei Lin asked Syaoran, Jay, Eriol, Takashi and the quads were sitting by the pool side, watching them as they dived one by one. She noticed that her dive was way off from what they had planned to do.

They saw Chiharu dive right after her, sooner than she was supposed to and then saw Rika at the ramp looking down at them and not in the diving position.

"Something's wrong with Sakura!" she shouted from above just as Tomoyo swam to the surface.

Everyone by the sides looked on as Chiharu was catching up to Sakura because of the position of her dive. They all stood up and watched as they saw Sakura with her eyes closed when she finally hit the water on her back, followed by Chiharu who fell in with her arms stretched in front of her.

Tomoyo didn't know what was happening nor did she hear what Rika shouted since she barely got on the surface of the water, but she knew something was wrong.

Taking in a deep breath, she swam back down into the water.

Mei Lin looked on as Tomoyo swam back in. Before she could say anything, Syaoran too jumped in.

"Jay, call an ambulance just in case" she said, making him nod and run over to the pool chairs and grab his cell phone.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo opened her eyes, letting it get used to the water and waiting for her vision to clear up. When it finally did, she looked around until she saw two figures on the pool floor at the deepest part of the pool since it was where they dived into so they won't hit the pool floor when they dived from the elevated height.

Moving her hands and feet in the water as hard and as fast as she can, she swam towards the figures until she came close enough to see them much clearly.

Sakura looked to be unconscious and Chiharu was trying to pull her up the water to the surface but was doing a slow job of it since she was also starting to lose air in her lungs.

Tomoyo swam faster towards them and signaled to Chiharu that they'll have to pull her together. She nodded as they each took Sakura's arms and swam up to the surface.

Seconds later, Tomoyo felt Sakura being pulled back down under the water. She looked over at Chiharu and saw that she was holding onto her throat. Tomoyo waved her hand to her to make her go up ahead.

Panicking, Tomoyo struggled to pull Sakura up by herself. Sakura wasn't heavy since they were in the water but she had trouble holding unto her as she swam and also because of the depth of the water.

**xoxo**

"Chiharu!" Takashi shouted, seeing his girlfriend cough up water when she surfaced on the water.

He and Eriol had wanted to jump in to help but Mei Lin told them not to bother since Syaoran already jumped in to help.

"M-Me and Tomoyo tried to pull Sakura up but I l-lacked air so I had to swim up and leave her, someone's g-got to help her" she gasped out as Takashi pulled her to the side.

"Syaoran already went in a-" she got cut short as another splash sounded. "And obviously, Eriol went in too…what happened to Sakura?" she asked in worry.

"I-I dunno…when I told her it was her turn to d-dive in, she already looked spaced out. I tried to p-pull her back but if I fell in the same time as her, I would have b-been knocked out too" Chiharu finished as she continued to cough out water. Any second later, she would have fallen unconscious with all the water that entered her lungs.

"I think I should go in and help them or something" Mei Lin said, about to jump in but Naoko pulled her back, seeing figures getting clearer as they started to swim up.

"They're coming"

**xoxo**

Syaoran looked at the figures as one of them swam up the water, leaving the other two behind. He swam faster and had only just pulled up Sakura and Tomoyo by their waist when they started to sink back. He clearly saw that Tomoyo barely had any air left and Sakura was already unconscious and taking in the water.

Swimming faster, he met up with Eriol halfway who immediately took Tomoyo and swam back up with her in his arms and Sakura still in Syaoran's.

Eriol swam to the sides as the quads helped him pull Tomoyo up from the pull and laid her on the floor, she wasn't breathing. He looked at her over before starting to do CPR. As he brought his lips down to hers, he blew air into her while holding her nose. Seeing that nothing was happening, he started to push down by her lungs and repeated the process again until she finally moved and coughed out water, gasping for air.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly as he helped her sit up.

Gasping out for more air, Tomoyo looked around in panic before she felt someone hug her. She started to relax when she realized what was happening, that was until she remembered what happened.

As Eriol pulled away, she looked around again in search of Sakura but only seeing everyone surrounding their spot. Turning around she saw Sakura lying unconscious behind her with Syaoran also doing CPR. Only difference was, Sakura was still unconscious, no matter how many times Syaoran repeated the process.

"Wake up damn it" Syaoran growled, slamming his fist on the tiled floors.

Just as he heard the sirens of the ambulance, he blew into her mouth one last time and finally she reacted.

Sakura started coughing and later the water finally got out. He smiled down at her as she coughed up even more water and started to gasp for air as he held her upper body up a little by supporting her back.

What happened next though, was something he didn't expect.

Just as Sakura continued gasping for air, she suddenly fell unconscious again. Syaoran caught her wait in his arms as her head fell back.

"Sakura!" he shouted in worry as he started to shake her.

"Syaoran, the paramedics are here, you have to let them take Sakura" Xiefia informed, making him back away and stand up as they placed Sakura on a stretcher and putting an air mask over her face before they carried her away.

They all stood and ran out following the paramedics as they exited the pool house and to the ambulance that was waiting just outside the doors. They all helped push Sakura inside the back of the van before the backdoors closed. One of the paramedics then walked up to them.

"Would anyone of you want to come with us to the hospital?" he asked.

Before Syaoran or Tomoyo could volunteer since they were the closest to Sakura, the quads stepped up instead.

"Little brother, you have to go dress. You can't go into a hospital only in your trunks" Fiemie pointed out.

"You too Tomoyo" Xiefia added, eying her in her bikini.

"Luckily we didn't change into our swimsuits" Fuutie said.

Sure they were wearing small, tight t-shirts, very short shorts and slippers on, but they were the most appropriately dressed compared to the others.

Syaoran was reluctant to let them go with Sakura without him but they were already wasting time as it is.

"Fine, go" he finally said.

"You guys go change and catch up, we'll watch over Sakura until you guys get there" Fanfren said reassuringly as the paramedics opened the backdoors and let three of them inside.

When the backdoors closed yet again, Fiemie walked over to the front with the paramedic as it finally drove down the long driveway to the main road and towards the hospital.

Everyone was worried about what just happened and all of them had similar questions formed in their minds. What's wrong with Sakura?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry if I hardly ever update my stories. It's coz I'm enjoying my summer break so much that I hardly have time to write new chapters.

I'm especially having a hard time writing **"Meant to be Wild"** since I can't make up my mind as to what I want to happen next. So, I hope all of ya'll can be patient.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be updating with the next chapter sooner than I did with this chapter.

So, for now…Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	11. True Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

Just so you know this chapter is shorter than the last one but I still hope you'll like it. And after you guys read this chapter, you have to read my author's note at the end of this page…it's important that you do. You'll find out as you read along.

Anyways, do read on!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**"True Feelings"**

* * *

"Where is she?" Syaoran shouted looking at his sisters who were seated on a sofa.

It had only been a few minutes since the quads got to the hospital with Sakura and already their little brother appeared fully dressed with the rest of their friends.

"That was fast" Fuutie muttered, making her sisters grin.

"Don't worry Syaoran, the doctor just came out here a minute ago and told us that Sakura is all right. They're just setting the machines in there so they can transfer her to a private room" Xiefia said, pointing at the double doors that had the label 'E.R.' at the top of it.

Syaoran nodded and the quads saw as the group noticeably relaxed.

**xoxo**

"So, when is she waking up?" Naoko asked nervously, looking at Sakura's peaceful form on the bed.

"The doctor said she'll be awake in a few minutes" Fiemie announced as she entered the room after talking thoroughly with one of the doctors.

Group all nodded and relaxed on the sofas in the room. It was quiet in the room, but that was until Eriol's cell phone gone off.

"Hello?"

"Eriol honey" came a woman's voice in a rich English accent.

This caught Tomoyo's attention. She was sitting right beside him and she raised a brow at her fiancé.

Eriol merely grinned at her and the rest of the group who were also now looking at him; apparently, they heard the voice as well.

"Hello mother" he replied, back to his old accent again, making the guys in the room smirk at him and the girls giggle. "Any news you wanna tell me?"

"Oh you are always so serious with me. Just because I'm part of the senate doesn't mean you have to be so serious with me you know. I am your mother after all"

"Yes mother, I know. I just wanna know if you have any news for me that's all" he said; sweat dropping at her mother's reply. She never actually acted serious when she spoke to him; she was only serious when she handled stuff for the government, being a senator and all.

"Oh well, yes I do have some news. Dr. McKinley said he'd be happy to help you and Sakura dear. He also said he'll be there as soon as he can" she said in a happy tone.

"Thank you mother, you've been of great help"

"Anything for my favorite of all sons"

"I'm your _only_ son. I'm your only _child_ for that matter" he pointed out.

"Exactly! Now, I have to go back to work. Take care of yourself and say hi to dear Tomoyo for me. Love you dear"

"I will, and I'll tell her" he said, grinning at Tomoyo who was smiling at him. "Love you too, bye"

Eriol sighed as he pocketed his cell phone.

"I never knew your mother was a senator" Mei Lin spoke up, obviously hearing the entire conversation because of how quiet the room was.

"Yeah, well…I try not to spread that piece of information around" Eriol said. "Anyways Syaoran, as you already heard, Dr. McKinley, one of the best doctors in England said he'll come by soon and help with Sakura"

Syaoran nodded at him and smiled, glad that they were going to help him with this. Before he could speak, someone else spoke for him.

"Thank you Eriol" said a very soft voice. They wouldn't have heard it but since the room was still as silent as ever, they did and they all turned to look at her.

"Sakura!"

Sakura winced as they all screamed her name in unison.

"Sorry" they all said in a softer voice, making her smile.

"It's okay…and…and thanks for helping me Eriol…everyone"

They all smiled at her before they started to file out of the room…except for Syaoran.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded slightly and smiled at him.

"What happened?"

"I-I dunno…I just had these flashes of the girls telling me that I can do it, that I can surely dive with no problem. But…it was kinda different, they all looked so young…a-and I-" Sakura stopped short and gripped her head with a pained expression on her face.

Syaoran smiled at her before taking her other hand in his, making her look at him.

"It's okay…you don't have to tell me everything. Try to get some more rest. I have to go talk to the others for a while, okay?"

Sakura nodded at him and rested back on the bed, her eyes now closed.

"And…Sakura?" he said, stopping in front of the door. Sakura opened her eyes again but he was facing the door, so she couldn't see his face. "Those flashes you saw…were during Rika's 14th birthday party. She invited us for a pool party and you girls were diving from the high board that day"

"Oh" she whispered.

"Get some rest…I'll see you when you wake up"

**xoxo**

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Jay asked.

They were all gathered outside Sakura's room, standing around by the hallway.

"We can't risk it though" Naoko pointed out. "Sakura almost got seriously hurt because she remembered something. She can't regain her memories this way, it's too risky"

"Naoko's right. This could've turned out differently…even worse" Rika said.

"So, what do we do?"

This was the main question that no one has an answer to.

After a few minutes of silence and brainstorming…

"I have an idea" Tomoyo spoke out, making everyone look at her. "But it's not an assured one so…"

"I'll think of something…just give me time" Syaoran said silently with a serious face before walking down the hallway, leaving the group.

**xoxo**

Sakura was released the afternoon of the next day and a week after her release, most of the requested specialists have arrived…not that they were of any help. They knew more about Sakura's condition than the average person but when it came to doing something for her, it was practically impossible. Syaoran always got the chance to shout at them for hurting Sakura because of their technique in regaining her memories. He wanted her to remember but not if the process hurts her and it usually did so the specialists never got the chance to do anything major to help her.

"Syaoran, this has to stop…you can't just go shouting at them, they're also trying to help her" Eriol said after he and Jay pulled him out the room where Sakura and the doctors were.

"Then they better find another way of regaining her memories. Can't you see that what they're doing is hurting her?"

"Syaoran" Jay said, trying to calm him. "We were in there with you, we saw that Sakura was hurt but think about it. She only has to endure minor headaches and after that it'll be worth it for everyone, for you and it will mostly be worth it for her"

"Don't you want her to remember? If you do, you have to let them help her. We already talked to Sakura and she's okay with it. She said she'll do anything to remember everything…everyone…especially you"

"Fine" he eventually said in a voice of defeat. "I'll be in my room"

Eriol and Jay sighed and shook their heads, watching him walk down the hall until he disappeared around the corner.

**xoxo**

Syaoran dropped himself onto his bed, exhaling deeply and closing his eyes. He honestly had no idea what else to do…then a soft knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in" he called out.

He already knew who it was.

"You okay?" she asked softly as she closed the door behind her.

"Same as usual" he muttered in disappointment.

She gave him a look of pity and regret but immediately covered it as she made her way towards him and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Syaoran, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I found out something that you should know"

Syaoran opened his eyes sat up to look at her.

"What is Chyou?"

"It's about Ms. Kinomoto"

"Did something happen to Sakura?" he asked, instantly standing up. "Is she all right? D-"

"She's fine" Chyou interrupted, grabbing his wrist to calm him down and pulled him back to sit back down. She never saw him like this; it only proved that he truly did care for the girl.

"What is it then?"

"Well, I found out something you have to know about that she's been keeping from you"

**xoxo**

"Yelan! So good to see you dear!" said a woman who looked to be in her early 50's as she gave her a hug. "I'm sorry we're late, I never knew Hong Kong to be in heavy traffic at night. How have you been?"

Yelan smiled at her before walking with one of her long time friends to the back gardens where dinner was held by the Lis for their closest friends and alliances.

"It's perfectly fine, your only a few minutes late. The traffic tends to turn up because of the teenagers these days, always up and about at night" she said with a shake of her head. "And I've been well, the others are waiting outside…we must join them now"

"All right then…and where is that son of yours? I have to meet the future King you know"

"He'll be joining the rest of us shortly" she said with a smile, then looked ahead where lights shined brightly.

There were three long tables in the center and they were connected to form the shape of a U. They were already equipped with the necessary utensils needed for dinner and there were several floral centerpieces and candles to give a calm effect.

"Absolutely lovely!" she said, seeing the view before her. A lot of the guests were already there and chatting to one another but away from the tables. She smiled as she made her way to a few familiar faces, leaving Yelan who was then joined by her husband.

"Xiao Lang's ready" Yuan whispered to his wife.

Yelan smiled before turning to the number of people before them. She clapped her hands lightly until the chatter lessened until she got their full attention.

"Everyone," she said in a loud and clear voice. "As you all know, this is a feast dedicated to our son, Xiao Lang. As you may notice, this is not a formal banquet, but a simple gathering to recognize my son- the future king of China- just amongst friends and close allies. We all hope you will enjoy tonight's feast and have a pleasant evening"

Everyone in the gardens clapped their hands and waited for the arrival of the said future king. They all knew Yuan and Yelan had a son and that his name was Xiao Lang. They saw him through pictures, videos and other documents about him but they never met him before. They were hoping to personally know him and fins out what his intentions were amongst close friends and allies

Just before they could start talking to one another, the double doors behind Yelan and Yuan opened, revealing a young man, looking emotionless as ever.

"Good evening to you all" Syaoran said in a loud and almost strict voice. "Thank you for coming tonight. I already know most of you who are gathered here but never properly introduced to, and I doubt even half of you know me at all. My name is Li Xiao Lang, only son of Yuan and Yelan Li" he gestured to his parents beside him. "I am the heir to the throne of China and I intend to know my family's and country's friends and allies. I hope that we will all be acquainted tonight but first…let us eat"

Syaoran clapped his hand once and one of the doors not too far from them opened and waiter after waiter came out with huge silver trays in their hands.

The guests looked impressively at Syaoran before making their way to their designated seats.

**xoxo**

Syaoran had been meaning to talk to Sakura about what Chyou had told him two days ago. He's been thinking about it more than he should be and it's been bugging him all this time. He had wanted to ask Sakura but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Seeing Sakura leave the crowd a while ago, he knew she was heading towards the pond. As not to raise curiosity to everyone present, he decided to follow her minutes later.

Excusing himself to the small group gathered with him at the moment, he slowly and quietly made his way to where Sakura had headed. He immediately saw her over the hedges; she was sitting on the ledge and was playing with the water. As he made his way towards her, he heard that she was talking to herself and before he was able to say anything, he stopped when he heard her voice course through the air…she was singing.

**xoxo**

Sakura sat on the ledge of the huge pond. There was a fountain in the middle with lights and also lights underwater that she could see the fishes swimming underwater.

She could still hear the people talking from the dinner tables from where she was but couldn't see them since the pond was surrounded by hedges formed around it in a square.

Sighing, she bent a bit and dipped her forefinger and lazily made designs on the surface of the water. As much as she wanted to meet and talk to many of the very important people gathered in the other side of the gardens, she didn't for she felt an urge to just sit down and feel the cold evening breeze on her face…which was what she was doing right now.

Sakura shivered a bit but smiled all the same, then started to hum a tune…which eventually turned into a song.

"_Totemo ureshikatta yo, kimi ga warai kakede ta_

_Subete o tokasu chou emi de…"_

Syaoran remained silent and stood still just a few meters behind Sakura, watching her as she stopped running her finger through the water when she sighed, closing her eyes.

"_Haru wa mada tookute, tsumetai tsuchi no naka de_

_Me fuku toki o matte ta 'n da…_

"_Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo_

_Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo_

_Shinjitai, kokoro hodo ite yukere to_

"_Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo_

_Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara_

_Let's stay together itsumo…_

"_Boku dake ni waratte, sono yubi de, nee sawatte_

_Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku…_

"_Yasashiku shitai yo, mou kuyanu you ni_

_Nageki no umi mo koete ikou…_

"_Tatoe kurushii kyou da to shite mo_

_Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru_

_Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara…_

"_Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo_

_Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru_

_Let's stay together itsumo…_

"_Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo_

_Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru_

_Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara…_

Syaoran's brows creased hearing the lyrics to the song she was singing. He hasn't heard the song before and he had the feeling Sakura wrote it up or maybe it really was a real song with the lyrics coincidentally somehow relating to her life and her feelings.

"_Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo_

_Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru_

_Let's stay together itsumo…"_

Sakura sighed as a stray tear ran down her cheek.

"_Let's stay together…itsumo…"_ she repeated slowly and silently.

More tears ran down her cheeks. Thinking about the lyrics to the song she had just sang. So far her time here in Hong Kong was okay. She was having fun and felt really grateful that a lot of people are trying hard to help her regain her memories, but she also felt guilty about everything. Almost everyone is helping her and she couldn't even help herself. Sometimes she even thought about giving up and not bother with remembering since all she did now was take up Syaoran and the other's time. He was even supposed to be married to Chyou and all she did was break them up when she arrived.

Her head then shot up when she heard someone walk behind her. She immediately stood up and turned around to see Syaoran who had a distant look on his face.

"What are you doing here all alone?" he asked softly before looking at her. His eyebrows creased seeing her tears. "Are you all right?"

Sakura blinked for a while before hastily wiping her tears with the back of her palm.

"S-Sorry…yeah, I-I'm fine. How long have you been standing there?"

"Only for awhile" he said before resting his hand on her cheek and wiping the rest of her tears with his thumb.

"Oh" she whispered, looking down.

"Sakura" she hesitantly looked up at him. "Someone told me that you're engaged…is it true?" he asked all this without looking at her.

Sakura stared at him for awhile.

"Who told you?"

"Just someone…is it true?"

"Y-Yeah" she whispered. His eyes looked up and looked into hers. "The guy who saved me proposed to me. I said yes to him coz I didn't know anything about myself or anyone else. Then Tomoyo and the others came to their house and picked me up then brought me here. I-I haven't seen him since…I didn't even tell him. Are you mad?"

He stared at her a while more before smiling a bit. "No…and I'm glad you left him for me"

Sakura sighed. She thought he might blow up and tell her off for getting herself into a far-in relationship to someone she hardly knew.

"Thank you" she whispered and hugged him.

Syaoran pulled away from her and raised her head with a finger under her chin. Seeing him slowly lean into her, Sakura closed her eyes, not knowing what to do or how to act if he were to kiss her…then he came.

His lips on hers felt so right that she could've literally melted in his arms. She immediately tightened her grip on his arms when she felt her legs give away. Feeling his arms slowly snake around her waist, she instinctively ran her hands up and around his neck, bringing him closer to her as did so too by tightening his grip around her.

They both knew that they had to breathe sometime soon so they reluctantly broke apart from their kiss. Sakura immediately blushed when she realized what had just happened.

"I-I-I…I was…I-"

Syaoran leaned in and gave her another kiss, but shorter than the last one.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear.

Sakura felt chills run up her back when he said this as she felt his hot breath against her skin. She relaxed then slowly rested her head on his shoulder.

"I-I don't really remember my feelings for you…but…I'm sure I loved you too…and now…I-…though I'm not sure about most my feelings right now…I think and I feel that I…" she stopped and sighed deeply. "I love you too" she finally said in a whisper, breathing against the crook of his neck and taking in his intoxicating scent.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. And if you're wondering about the song that Sakura sang…it was the opening theme song of **"Fruits Basket"** another fun-to-watch anime. If you haven't heard of the song yet try downloading it, it's titled **"For Fruits Basket"**. It's a slow and very relaxing song…the first time I heard it, I almost fell asleep. Lol. Anyway, try hearing it for yourself and imagine Sakura singing it within that scene I wrote for this chapter.

Oh and if you're wondering what the meaning (-which I'm sure you are) of the song was, here's the lyrics of the song in English…

_I was so happy, you were laughing_

_With a smile that melts everything away_

_Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,_

_Waiting for the time to sprout_

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_And yesterday's wounds remain_

_I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on_

_I cannot be reborn _

_But I can change as I go on, so_

_Let's stay together always…_

_Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers_

_This simple desire is everlasting_

_I want things to be simple_

_Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow_

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_Someday it will become a warm memory_

_If you leave everything up to your heart_

_I understand the meaning our living here_

_It is to know the joy of having been born_

_Let's stay together always…_

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_Someday it will become a warm memory_

_If you leave everything up to your heart_

_I understand the meaning our living here_

_It is to know the joy of having been born_

_Let's stay together always…_

That's it for now. Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	12. Departure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this and not hate me for it. Lol.

If I were a reader of this story I'd be annoyed at how this chapter ends up.

But oh well, I must do what must be done.

Please leave a review after you guys read this! It will be most appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**"Departure"**

* * *

Chyou gave off an irritated sound, her hands turning to tight fists. He was supposed to be mad at Sakura for getting herself engaged. He looked mad at her when she told him that she was engaged, then why the hell did look so calm about it last night? And they kissed! They were supposed to be fighting by now and Syaoran would forget her and just move on for a better future with her!

She paced yet again. That was all she ever did in the room provided for her by the Lis at their mansion. She paced around and conspired on what to do next to break the couple apart.

She stopped on the spot, an idea starting to form in her mind.

'I can't do this alone' she thought, taking out her cell phone from her purse.

**xoxo**

"Is she all right now?" Syaoran asked, barely in a whisper.

"Yeah" Mei Lin said softly.

"I still don't get what's wrong with her" Tomoyo said worriedly before closing the door behind her.

Syaoran looked at the door behind her and could only imagine what's happening in there. The doctors where probably studying Sakura or something like that right now. Ever since four days ago, that night of his Recognition Banquet, it's been like this on and off. Sakura hardly did anything, even just plain walking around, or just sitting down eating caused her headaches. He was getting really worried, and somehow, he knew it was his fault…why did he have to go kiss her?

"Syaoran?" Chiharu said, getting his attention.

He looked up to see her- and everyone else's- face full of worry.

"I'm fine. I was just…thinking" he muttered. "C'mon, let's go have dinner"

Everyone else nodded and followed him down the hall with the same thing in their minds.

'Another day wasted' they all thought desolately, knowing they had 9 days left before the marriage was set for Syaoran and Chyou.

**xoxo**

Sighing deeply, Sakura shifted on the bed uncomfortably. She knew the others had been in here not too long ago, but she chose to act like she was asleep. She knew they would only worry and ask her as to what's wrong with her.

'I hate this' she thought miserably, trying to turn her body to the side but felt something pull her back. 'Why do I even try?'

She opened her eyes only to be met by one of the many machines that surrounded her bed. The doctor's had been doing what they can to help her but so far, and she did regain a few chunks of her memory, a few about her friends and her family…but what she longed to remember the most for the past few days were memories of Syaoran. Unfortunately, those were the memories that the Lord void her of.

Letting out another angry groan, she pulled one of the tiny white caps that were stuck on her forehead. It was getting annoying, why would the doctor's need to stick such things on her head? It wasn't like it helped, all it did was read her brain waves…lot of help that did.

"I see you are quite enjoying yourself" said an amused voice by the door.

Sakura's eyes snapped open. When she saw the face of the owner, she couldn't help but smile guiltily.

"I couldn't help it"

"I'd understand" she replied, seeing all the things attached to Sakura's head that were all connected to the machines beside the bed.

"So, what are you doing here Chyou?" Sakura asked, sitting up and glancing at the wall clock hung on the opposite wall. "Aren't you supposed to be having dinner with the others by now?"

"Oh, I don't feel like eating. Whenever I'm worried, I can't eat properly" she said with a sigh.

"Worried? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked earnestly.

Chyou made a face, she honestly felt guilty but she immediately shrugged off that feeling. She's doing this for her sake…and her family. She breathed in before making her way to the chair beside the bed.

Sakura didn't know what to make of the look Chyou sent her. She didn't think more of it though as she sat down close to her bed and looked at Sakura worriedly.

"It's Syaoran" Chyou started, sounding concerned.

"What is it? Did something happen?"

Chyou smiled meekly.

"It's just that…you know that Recognition Banquet a few days ago?" Sakura nodded. "Well, that banquet was for the Li Clan's closest friends and China's allies to recognize and accept Syaoran as their next future leader"

"Yes, he told me about that a day before the banquet. Why? What about it?"

"That's just it Sakura, the whole thing wasn't of any use. This banquet was supposed to be held for Syaoran with his fiancée. He can't take his place on the throne without a wife, it's just unheard of. Why do you think no one has ever heard of a ruler without a companion? Every man needs a woman by his side…it's essential for every leader. His advisors and his parent chose me to be his fiancée- well, that is, before you came along" Chyou saw guilt flash through Sakura's eyes before the girl looked down. She inwardly smiled and continued with her speech. "He needs a wife, to take his right as king, he needs his queen…and sadly, you're holding him up"

The last sentence hit Sakura like a pile of bricks. She's holding Syaoran back from what he, his family, his advisors and practically the whole of China is expecting him to do. He was supposed to be king by now, with Chyou by his side…with a family…to rule the country. But no…she had to come here and ruin it all for him, to interrupt with his life which was already planned for him.

That was when Sakura realized, she wasn't of any use at all! Ever since she'd been there, Syaoran had taken his time and not to mention money, and spent it all on her. She had been of no help, alls he did was cause him worry…in short, she'd been trouble in his life.

Chyou looked at Sakura; she had remained silent through everything she had said. She wasn't affected as much as she would have liked. She sighed and had decided to leave but then she saw her emerald eyes filled with unshed tears and…empty.

"Are you all right Sakura?" she asked softly, looking at the girl worriedly, but inwardly she was glad for once to see the usual sparkle in her green eyes to be gone.

"I-I…I…" Sakura felt silent just as the tears she held ran down her cheeks.

"Sakura, I-" Chyou stopped as Sakura held a hand in front of her.

Sakura immediately closed her eyes and let her tears continue to fall before hastily wiping all of them away. She breathed in deeply a few times before looking up at her.

"Chyou, I want to help me" she said barely in a whisper as she tried to control her shaky voice.

"Help you?" she was frankly confused.

Sakura nodded. "I want you to help me get out of here"

Now Chyou really was shocked. She expected other things but this…not that's he was complaining. This was exactly what she had wanted to happen. Except, she was supposed to hint Sakura into leaving…then again, this is better. It would be less of a hassle in her part.

"Chyou" she said, getting the other girl's attention.

"Yes?"

"You know this mansion more than I do…will you help me? Will you help me get out of here and away from Syaoran…without telling him?"

"What?" she said, making it sound like a ridiculous idea but actually loving where this is all going. "But Sakura, that's absurd, I-"

"Chyou, you said it yourself. Syaoran needs a wife and you would make a better queen than I would. You were raised closely in the same status as Syaoran and…you know him" she said the last part, looking down. "You have memories of him, you have a huge empty part of you…in other words, you're perfect to be with him" Chyou couldn't help but smile as she heard this. "You can make him happier than he is now. All I did was trouble him with me trying to regain my memories. I did remember some of them but none at all of him. So…will you please…will you please help me? Help me get out of the mansion without anyone else knowing?"

Chyou didn't answer for awhile so as not to give herself away. She stared at Sakura's pleading yet determined eyes before nodding her head.

"Oh thank you so much!"

"No problem. But Sakura, you can't possibly leave this place alone…let alone with only the two of us working on this plan. Do have anyone you know who might be willing to help?"

Sakura looked thoughtful. She couldn't possibly ask Tomoyo and her other friends here, they would simply not a low it. Neither could she ask her father and brother. Just before her face started to fall in disappointment, she looked up at Chyou with a smile.

"The Sumiyas"

Chyou's insides were jumping for joy…Sakura fell for her plan full front.

**xoxo**

"Yasuki? Who was that?" Emi asked curiously as her brother set down the phone receiver.

Yasuki looked at his younger sister with a grin. He was obviously happy about something. "A friend"

Ever since Sakura's leave, he hadn't done anything but lay around the house. He had done everything he can to try and get her back but he hardly did anything that could help him…money and power was really essential for him to actually do anything to get her back, especially from the royal family. He didn't have enough of it to go after her or to bring her back…but now he did.

"Oh…all right" she said unsurely before absently fondling with her wrist.

"Emi, where did you get that?" he asked, trying to get a good look at the piece of jewelry.

Emi looked down and immediately hid her hand behind her back. "Uhh…a friend gave it to me" she said quickly before jumping on her feet and running to her room.

Yasuki looked at his sister's retreating back, getting a good enough glimpse of the expensive looking bracelet.

**xoxo**

The whole day next day was a complete waste…not only for the doctors and the group of friends, but also for Sakura. She still has a lot of her headaches, in fact worst than the last few days, but she held it all in and tried not to show it in front of everyone. She did this and suggested to everyone that they have a night out for them to have a bit of fun and so she can have a chance to sneak away easily. Unfortunately, the group knew she was still having headaches and forbade her to even step outside.

Sakura was disappointed at this but Chyou was down right pissed. There were 8 days left until the wedding, at it was up to her to make sure that it will be herself who would walk down that isle.

"Sakura, we have to make sure you can get out my tomorrow"

"Okay" she said, but Chyou caught the slight tentative sound in her voice.

"Are you all right?"

"I guess, but the more I think about it, the less I think of it as a good idea" she said truthfully.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. She knew it was a bad idea in the first place. She knew she would hurt herself if she does this, she really wanted to remember Syaoran, and running away from him would only make the chances of remembering him slimmer. Then again…it would be the best for everyone…especially for him.

"Okay then" she said before Chyou could say anything. "Tomorrow night for sure…let's just sneak out instead of asking them"

**xoxo**

"A week left" Syaoran whispered to himself.

Seven days…seven days until the wedding…seven days to make Sakura remember him…seven days…

It was Friday, and by Friday next week, he'll be married…and he doesn't even know who he'll me married to…Chyou or Sakura. He was really confused now. He loved Sakura like life itself, he had wanted to marry her for as long as he can remember. But now that he thinks about it, the Sakura he's been spending time with all month isn't the Sakura he knew. He's been having much sensible time with Chyou than Sakura. If he thought it through, Chyou would be the best choice at this point. But whenever he considered this, he thought about Sakura…and when he sees her, ever thought he had of Chyou disappears.

"This is bloody ridiculous! It's my ruddy life, I'm supposed to have control over it!" he told himself through clenched teeth.

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned around to see a breathless Jay holding onto the open door to his room.

"What's wrong? What happened to you?"

"It's Sakura! She's gone!"

**xoxo**

Looking at the dark sky outside the window, Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty. She wondered if anyone had noticed she had gone by now. She knew what she's doing is wrong, but…Syaoran.

"Darn it" she hissed under her breath, clutching her head as another head ache shot through head.

"Excuse me? Are you all right?"

Sakura looked at the elder woman beside her and nodded her head slightly.

"I'm fine…I'll be better once the plane lands"

The woman gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry child, I expect we'll be arriving soon"

'No turning back now' Sakura thought to herself when the pain started to subside.

**xoxo**

"I…I…I'm sorry for…" Sakura sighed. Her ability to talk proper words in full sentences had been failing her miserably for some time now…it's getting really irritating.

"No need to explain dear"

Sakura smiled up at the woman who had taken care of her. She had finally arrived back at the familiar house after a long night's drive. It was lucky she arrived at the house before midnight. She was tired and was a bit wet since it was raining.

"Thank you Mrs. Sumiya" she said softly with a bow.

"So is Cherry really going to stay with us this time?" Emi asked her mother before turning to Sakura with a hopeful smile.

"Of course" someone else answered.

Sakura turned around to see Yasuki, standing a few meters away from them and below the steps of their front porch, soaking wet and was holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

"Oh my Lord! Yasuki you're soaking wet!" Airi said, seeing her son just standing there. "Emi, go get an u-"

"Umbrella?" the girl finished as she held up her pink umbrella and was about to go out and retrieve her brother…until Sakura took it from her.

"I'll go get him" said Sakura, setting down all her bags before making her way to him. "Yasuki, what are you doing out under the rain?" she asked, walking more slowly to avoid from slipping.

"I-I miss you" he spoke out.

Mild pain shot through Sakura's head when he said this. She shook her head, trying to make it go away. She can't have another head ache now, she was under the rain! Pausing for awhile, she looked back up at him again.

"You do?" she couldn't possibly think he still wanted her after what she had done.

"I do" he said with a smile before making his way towards her.

Sakura smiled; maybe spending her life with him would be better for everyone. That way, she wouldn't cause trouble for Syaoran, Chyou, his family and all of China.

She would've agreed to everything she had just thought of right now if her head ache would just go away.

'Please stop' she told herself, wanting badly for the pain to go away. But every step Yasuki took towards her only made it worse. 'What's wrong with me?'

Sakura gripped her head and immediately Yasuki knew something was wrong. He started to run towards her and when he was able to bring Sakura to his chest in a hug, he noticed she was trembling.

"Sakura?" her eyes were still closed. The umbrella she held was starting to slip. "Sakura!" she said more loudly when her weight fell on him.

**xoxo**

"What is this?" Sakura asked herself, gripping her head. Though she couldn't feel any pain anymore, she felt like she was floating. Looking around her, the scene looked a bit familiar…there was a vast garden around her and there was someone not to far from her, just standing there under the rain. "Excuse m-" she stopped as she saw another figure appear by the house, opposite to the person she had just seen.

It was her.

Sakura didn't understand…at all. Why was she looking at herself? Or rather, a younger version of herself? She was there, opening an umbrella before walking out under the rain…just what she had done with Yasuki just now.

She turned around and looked behind her for any sign of him…no one. Sighing, she turned back to…err…herself. Now she saw her standing close to the other person.

"Oh well" Sakura said with a sigh before making her way towards them. As she got nearer, she noticed the person to be a boy, his soaked, chocolate hair stuck to his face, covering his amber eyes which were staring pointedly at her younger self. "I d-"

"_S-Syaoran…Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in China?"_

Sakura clamped her mouth shut when her other self spoke. Syaoran?

"_I didn't wanna stay there anymore. I-I miss you"_

She turned to the boy when he spoke…he looked awfully familiar. Where had she seen him before?

"_You do?"_

"_I do…I still love you Sakura which is why I came back" he suddenly kissed her on the lips but Sakura pushed him back lightly._

"Oh my" she whispered to herself.

"_I-I…I love you too…and I'll always will"_

Sakura stood stock still, watching the couple hold each other like their lives depended on it. She felt like all of this was very familiar, where had this happen? Or did this happen at all?

"_Sakura…"_

And that boy…who was he? She knew she had seen him before, he looked really familiar.

"_Sakura…"_

Syaoran…birthday…at the airport, the accident…Hong Kong, fiancée, the pool…doctors, the Recognition Banquet, the machines…Chyou, the plane, the Sumiyas…Syaoran…Syaoran! Her boyfriend for God knows how many years! He proposed to her and then left for China then there was that accident! Yasuki proposed then she was taken away by Tomoyo and the others to China and Syaoran was there…and she didn't know him…she forgot everything about him…and she left…she came back and…

Sakura stopped before falling on her knees. Pain suddenly shot through her head.

"_Sakura…"_

"Please stop!" she begged, gripping her head tightly, wanting it to all go away.

"_Sakura!"_

"Please!"

"Sakura? Sakura!"

Sakura sat bolt right up then heard a shriek.

"W-What happened? Where am I? W-"

"Sakura dear, please calm down" said a motherly voice.

Sakura shook her head before looking at the woman beside the bed she was lying on.

"Airi? What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in our home Sakura…you're fine, just rest. You collapsed under the rain earlier" she explained calmingly.

Sakura breathed in deeply several times before lying back on the bed. She got a glimpse of a shaken up looking Emi and figured she was the one who screamed right when she woke up.

"Sakura, are you all right?"

"Yeah…I…I'm fine…I'm all right…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"What happened dear? You were screaming in your sleep" Airi said worriedly.

"I…I…" Sakura paused for a moment, trying to remember anything that might make her scream. "I was?"

"You did" Emi said. "You were yelling a lot of stuff before you suddenly sat up"

Closing her eyes, Sakura tried to think about it. Nothing came. All she remembered was that she went after Yasuki under the rain, then when he came close to her, her head ache started up again, when he finally held her…everything just went black. Other than that…

"I…I don't remember"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So…how did you find this chapter? I hope you're not to irritated by Sakura for forgetting…again. Just to clarify things, she actually did remember just then but when she woke up she didn't think much of it, thinking it was a dream so she ignored the fact that she really did remember.

Thus, she doesn't remember the things she just remembered. Lol. Do you guys get it? I'm sorry if you don't.

For now…Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	13. Finding and Losing Hope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**"Finding and Losing Hope"**

* * *

"How could you not have noticed that she left?" Syaoran shouted, his voice ringing in the hall where he and the guards to the mansion stood.

They have all been searching last night as to where Sakura could have gone. They had all given up hope of finding her at past midnight for Hong Kong will be packed with the public enjoying their night life.

Syaoran for one, didn't get much sleep at all, worried sick about Sakura and having very dreadful thoughts as to what could have happened to her.

"Dismissed" he growled through clenched teeth before he made his way up the stairs and to his room.

Eriol, Jay, Takashi and the girls looked at each other worriedly before they too left the now empty hall to one of the sitting rooms in the mansion.

"Where could she have gone?" Naoko asked worriedly.

Everyone else shrugged at this, not having a clue where she went and _how_ she left in the first place.

"Wherever she is, she must still be in Hong Kong. She couldn't have left for Japan or anywhere else without money with her" Mei Lin pointed out before looking at Tomoyo. "She doesn't have money with her…does she?"

She shook her head. "No, all the money her father and my mother gave us are all with me. I kept it since we left Japan…I thought of the same thing last night so I checked, and all of it was still there"

"Did any of you lose anything? I'm not saying she's a criminal here, but maybe she just used it to pay for stuff she needs to get out" Jay said thoughtfully.

Everyone else shook their heads.

"This is bad. We have six days left until the wedding and we didn't succeed in making Sakura remember, and to make matters worse…she isn't here!"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo pace around the room. He would've wanted to calm her down but he was panicking as well. What are they gonna do?

**xoxo**

"Damn it" Syaoran growled, walking down the halls looking angry and worried at the same time. 'What happened to you Sakura? Where are you?'

**xoxo**

_4 days left…_

**xoxo**

"Are you okay now Sakura?" Airi asked, handing her a glass of water.

They were gathered in the kitchen for dinner and the Sumiyas were worried as to what happened to Sakura but nonetheless glad that she was back.

"I-I'm fine…thank you" she said in a whisper, taking a sip of her drink.

"Now, why did you come back? Not that I mind of course"

"I…well, I kinda snuck away" she said guiltily.

Airi gasped. "But they'll be so worried, they m-"

"Airi, its fine…all I've done so far was cause problems for them. It is for the best hat they don't know where I am. Please…please promise me that none of you will tell them that I am here" she said, looking at each of them.

Yasuki immediately nodded his head, he was ecstatic. Emi looked guilty for a while before smiling and nodding her head. Airi on the other hand…

"Airi?" Sakura asked, looking at her pleadingly.

She sighed before giving a small nod.

"Thank you" Sakura said with a smile before hugging her in thanks. "I really appreciate it"

Emi smiled at her mother and looked at Sakura almost guiltily. Then she turned to her brother who was smiling widely, unconsciously wondering what's wrong with him.

**xoxo**

"Syaoran, what will you do?" Yelan said, looking and sounding serious.

She was in the sitting room with Syaoran who was pacing in front of her, looking confused as ever.

"I…I don't know" he said in a resigned tone, running his hand through his hair.

"Syaoran, as much as I would want you to be happy with the girl you truly love, you have an obligation to your country. In 4 days, you have to marry someone; whether it be someone you love or don't love. You have to make a decision now" she said softly, feeling bad for her only son. "I'm sorry for putting much pressure on you but you have to choose"

"I understand mother. It's just that I…I just…all I can say is, I can't choose. But I promise I'll be there for a wedding…my wedding" he said, trying to smile.

Yelan was proud of him, he truly was fit to be ruler of their country.

**xoxo**

_3 more days…_

**xoxo**

"Yasuki?" Sakura called out in the house.

No reply.

Airi wasn't there since she was out grocery shopping and Emi was likely to be still at school at this time. She had no one to talk to and she had wanted to talk to Yasuki for some time now. Where was he? Airi did say she was going to leave her to Yasuki.

"Yasuki?" she called out again.

Sighing, she made her way down the hallway that led to his room. She knocked gently on the wooden door. Nothing.

Turning the knob slowly, she pushed it open a bit, just peeking into his room.

"Yasuki are you in here?"

She stepped into his room fully, he wasn't in here. Sighing, she plopped herself onto his bed and looked around the room. His room was…simple. She smiled, standing up and walking around the room, looking at all his belongings.

She wondered if he would mind that she was here looking at his stuff. Then again, she wasn't taking anything or…

Sakura stopped, and looked at the slightly open drawer in his dresser. Curiosity getting the best of her, she held out her hand to open it…but not until after checking if the coast was clear.

"I'm so silly" Sakura said to herself with a giggle, seeing only a black box, a comb, some gel tubes and cologne bottles.

Having nothing better to do, she took the bottles and smelled each of them…pulling a face at a few of them for their strong scent.

Looking at the black box curiously, she took it out and opened it; there were pieces of paper inside. She took some out and looked through it; it was blank except for one, which had…

'Chyou's number?' Sakura thought, confused. She stared at Chyou's name written on the paper along with a cell phone number. Why would Yasuki have her number? How did he know her in the first place? Shrugging her shoulders, she placed it back in. Then her fingers came into something cold at the bottom of the box. She pulled it out.

It was a bracelet.

She smiled, locking it around her wrist before examining it more closely.

"What a cute bracelet, I…" she trailed off and paused for a moment, just looking at it. "I…"

"Sakura?"

She whipped around, and saw Yasuki standing by the doorway.

"Yasuki…I-I'm sorry" she said, still looking shocked before making her way outside, passing him without another word.

Yasuki looked at her retreating form before looking around his room. His gaze landed on the box.

"Damn it" he muttered before running after her.

**xoxo**

The Li household has never been this busy since the last Syaoran's birth.

People were rushing everywhere to get everything prepared for the wedding that will take place in 4 days.

Fiemie, Xiefia, Fanfren, Fuutie were the busiest amongst everyone. They had to call in orders of fresh flowers, best food they could find for the catering and of course had to decide on what to put on the invitations and the hundreds of people they had to send it to.

They had a really huge problem on the invitation most of all because they still didn't know who Syaoran was marrying, so they had decided on not mentioning the bride's name at all.

Normally it would be weird but they had no other choice on the matter, and it would at least make Syaoran feel a bit glad. They knew he badly wanted Sakura to be his bride, but she didn't remember him, and she wasn't around. The most likely person he'll marry is Chyou but they didn't want to let him lose all hope on Sakura…even if the chances of her coming back for the wedding is pretty slim.

**xoxo**

"Sakura!"

Sakura ignored Yasuki's calls, a lot of thoughts were running through her head at the moment. She was confused yet she was sure of something…she wasn't supposed to be there.

Syaoran…she was supposed to be with Syaoran.

She looked around her and realized that her feet had brought her over at the side of the road. Great, now all she needed was a taxi to bring her to her father or to Sonomi so she can borrow money for a ticket back to Hong Kong and back to Syaoran.

Only problem is, there wasn't a car- especially not a taxi- in sight.

"Sakura!"

She turned around and saw Yasuki.

'Oh right…I forgot about him' Sakura thought, now feeling guilty.

"Yasuki, I-I'm sorry for going into your room and looking through your stuff. In fact, I'm sorry for even ever butting into your life and only cause trouble for you"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"I only caused trouble for you Yasuki and I'm sorry. Now…I…I remember everything. My past…my memories…everything…and I have to get back to Syaoran" she said with a genuine smile which Yasuki had never seen on her face in the entire time they were both together.

"Sakura, you can't go back…I love you!"

She blinked and just looked at him.

"Sakura, you mean a lot to me, I don't want you to leave. Please…That bracelet that y-"

"How did you get this by the way?" she asked, holding up her wrist, smiling at her bracelet fondly.

Yasuki was irritated now, if he didn't get Sakura back into the house right now, he was sure he'd lose her forever to that pesky prince who didn't deserve her.

"Sakura, get inside the house and I'll explain everything" he said, trying to calm his voice and try not glaring too hard at her.

She merely looked at him, he looked a bit angry but Sakura saw the intensity of his fury in his eyes. What's wrong with him?

"Yasuki?"

"Get in the house!" he shouted, making her jump.

"No, I won't. Why are you talking to me like that?" she said, now a bit afraid of his temper and the look on his face.

Yasuki walked over to her and swiftly grabbed her wrist, holding onto her tightly.

"Let's go in now" he said in a commanding tone, slowly pulling her back to the gates.

"Let me go!" she shouted, trying to pull away from him but he only held onto her tighter.

"Just cooperate with me Sakura"

"No! I said let me go!" she shouted again and now started slamming her free fist on his chest.

Yasuki glared at her and took her other wrist and squeezing it.

Sakura winced at the pain.

She looked around her, desperately wanting someone to pass by and help her, but with no such luck.

So, she resulted to screaming.

"Help! Anyone! Please help me!"

Yasuki pulled her even more roughly which immediately shut her up as he continued to drag her into the house.

'Oh God please help me' she thought, now very afraid. Not only was she helpless against him, there was no one else inside the house at the moment but her and Yasuki.

**xoxo**

"So do any of you have a clue as to where she is?" Mei Lin asked, sighing irately.

Everyone in the room remained silent.

"I do"

They turned to Jay, all looking hopeful.

"I tried calling the airport, and they confirmed Sakura's name" he informed. "She really did leave Hong Kong"

"What!" everyone chorused unbelievingly.

"She's in Japan right now. Where? I have no idea"

Rika's brows furrowed.

"I might" she spoke up before standing up and exiting the room, leaving the group in confusion.

**xoxo**

"Yasuki, please let me go" Sakura begged as he locked the door to his room.

Sakura was standing at the very end of the corner opposite to him, looking around for anything she can use to save herself to whatever Yasuki was planning to do.

"Sakura, I've been very patient. I am for sure that I love you, I even proposed to you…and you said yes!"

"I-I was…I-"

"And the next thing I knew you were taken away from me by people you don't even remember!" he said, trying to calm his tone on her but was failing miserably.

"They were j-"

"And you didn't even try to stop them from taking you!"

"My friends w-"

"You knew we were engaged and yet you let them take you away from me! How can you do that?"

"Yasuki, I-"

"You didn't even bother telling before you left!"

"I thought that y-"

"No Sakura" Yasuki cut off again, but now with a voice more cooled yet sounding menacing at the same time. It scared Sakura as to what he might do to her especially in a locked room where only the two of them were present. She also noted that each time he spoke, he was getting terrifyingly closer to her spot.

"Yasuki, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to, I didn't know any better…I didn't have any memories of anything. If you knew how I felt, to be so along and lost in this world, you'd understand"

He looked at her emotionlessly and shook his head.

"I love you Sakura, try to understand that. I want you to stay with me"

She looked at him fearfully. She was glad he had stopped walking, not that it mattered, he was already right in front of her, trapping her to the corner. One more step and his body would be pressing on hers…and that was something she didn't want.

'God, please help' Sakura repeated inside her head, willing herself not to cry.

"I-I-I'm sorry Yasuki, I-I love Syaoran…I always have and will. I'm v-"

Yasuki's fist suddenly collided hard on the wall right beside her head. Sakura jumped, her breathing hitched. Okay, not the wisest thing to say…but it was true, it was the only thing that could come right out of her mouth.

"Look…" he said, leaning his head closer to hers, his body already slightly touching hers.

Sakura gulped, trying to press herself to the corner even more, if it were possible…which it wasn't.

"No…please don't" she said in a trembling voice as she tried removing him away from her with her fists, pushing and slamming his chest. But he didn't budge, he was much too strong for her. She tried kicking, but his legs trapped her own.

"Just try and enjoy this, okay? You might learn to love me as I love you" he whispered, leaning even closer.

Sakura merely stared at him as he got even closer. She gulped and shut her eyes tight, not wanting to even see him that close to her.

'Oh God Syaoran…please forgive me' she thought miserably.

She had never kissed another man on the lips other than Syaoran. He was her first kiss, and she prayed she wouldn't kiss any other guy…ever. She had prayed he'd remain to be her only one.

Except, there was nothing she could do at this point but wait for Yasuki to get things over with…but hopefully, his lips would never come to her own.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Please don't hate me! Lol. I know you guys will think I'm evil for stopping right here. I hate cliff hangers just as much but…I had to do it!

Anyways, to make things clear for this chapter…yes, Sakura indeed remembers everything now. And about the fuss she's making about the kissing thing…well, her first ever boyfriend was Syaoran (remember the tape Tomoyo showed her when she still had amnesia?) and Yasuki was the next so Sakura never really kissed anyone else. And yes, I know Sakura dated Yasuki for 3 weeks and then got engaged after that but they never kissed each other (just imagine that Sakura never allowed it. Lol).

So, all things clear? If you're confused, just point it out and I'll try to err…un-confuse you. Lol.

For now…Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	14. Change of Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

First of all, I'd like to thank my wonderful readers, especially those who were kind enough to drop reviews!

Anyways, now back to the story…(just don't hate me after you read this. Lol.)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**"Change of Heart"**

* * *

And it never did. Slowly, and frighteningly, Sakura opened her eyes and found Yasuki not close in front of her but on the ground, holding his side with a face full of pain.

Sakura looked confused before looking up and seeing two of Yasuki's closest friends.

"Aki…Mika…" she whispered, her tears now pouring down. She smiled at them and immediately ran to them, hugging each of them tightly in thanks. "Thank you…thank you so much…I-I…I didn't know what…I-"

"Calm down Cherry…or, should I call you Sakura now?" Mika said with a comforting smile.

Sakura nodded silently.

Aki smiled at her and handed her to Mika before turning to his old friend.

"Yasuki, what the hell were you trying to do to her?" he asked angrily, but all he got was a glare from him.

"You didn't have the right to get into our business Aki" he growled as he tried to sit up.

"Yes I do. You are, or rather were my friend, and so is Sakura. Even if I did or didn't know Sakura, I would still hit you if you ever try to push yourself on a girl who doesn't want to do anything with you" he said, sending a glare of his own down to him.

Mika nodded while trying to comfort Sakura, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"You can't just do anything you want to a girl Yasuki. I didn't even think you could stoop that low"

Before any of them could speak another word, Sakura pulled away from Mika. Wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks, she turned to look at Yasuki who was still on the floor, not budging in fear that Aki might slam his foot to his side again.

"Yasuki" Sakura said in a trembling voice, trying to calm down her breathing. He looked at her with an emotionless face. "Never claim that you love someone if all you do is cause the person pain. If you truly love someone…you would be happy and support that person's decisions no matter what. You don't have the right to even _say_ that you love me"

He stared at Sakura and mindlessly tried to grab her. But all he got was pain from Aki as he kicked him once again.

"Let's go"

**xoxo**

"Xiao Lang"

Syaoran snapped out of his trance and looked away from the window and to his mother.

"Come, you have to choose the wedding rings"

He sighed and walked over to her where she sat with another elderly woman. Sitting down, he looked at the table in front of him and there around ten pairs of rings laid out in front of him.

"Wow" he muttered absently.

Yelan can't help but smile at his reaction. Indeed all the rings were beautifully made…of course the price was beyond anyone else can afford. But a Li must have the best.

"That one" Syaoran spoke again, staring intently at the 3rd pair of rings in the line-up.

The elderly woman took the case and handed it to Syaoran to examine closer.

The two identical rings were thick gold bands with tiny diamonds lodged all around it. Every time you move it, the diamonds always glittered. It was indeed beautiful and the best amongst the others. He was sure it would look good on Saku- I mean Chyou.

"Xiao Lang?" Yelan called out when his son swiftly left his seat and headed to the door.

"I'll be out in the gardens if you need me" he replied without a backwards glance.

**xoxo**

"Sakura, are you all right?" Mika asked, looking up at the rear view mirror to look at her.

They were in Mika's car and were heading back to Tomoeda with him driving, Aki in the front passenger's seat and Sakura at the back…who was currently looking out the window with a sad face.

She snapped her head to Aki who was looking back at her.

"I'm fine" she said with a small smile before looking at Mika through the mirror and giving a curt nod.

The two nodded at her before silence broke out yet again.

'Just fine' she told herself.

She looked down at her charm bracelet, smiling at it fondly before gripping the pendant on her necklace…

'Syaoran' she thought, letting a single tear slide down her face. 'I'm so sorry…for everything. I don't deserve you at all…you'd be better off with someone else. Someone who doesn't cause you pain that you don't even deserve'

**xoxo**

"Syaoran?" Mei Lin spoke out while watching her cousin who was just staring at the water by the small bridge.

He looked up and smiled at her…or at least Mei Lin thought that was a smile. He probably already figured that his mother sent her to comfort him or talk to him.

"Hey" he muttered with a sigh, not bothering to hide his weakness.

"What's wrong?" she asked, approaching him and stopping by the end of the bridge.

"Everything" he said flatly.

Mei Lin looked at him sadly. Of all people this could happen to, it had to be him and Sakura, The two persons who least deserve it.

"Look Syaoran, we'll find her before the wedding. Don't worry about it" she said comfortingly but the tone on her voice betrayed what she was saying. She knew they couldn't find Sakura…not when the wedding was 3 days away. It would take a miracle to find her before its too late.

**xoxo**

"Anything?" Chiharu asked, sending a hopeful look at Rika and Naoko as they re-entered the room.

Rika sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "None"

"What are we gonna do now?" she asked, not liking the fact that all they could do was sit down and watch as Syaoran and Sakura's lives fall apart and destinies get broken.

"Hopefully, we'll hear something from Aki and Mika" Rika whispered. "I wasn't even sure of this in the first place, but it was worth a shot"

"What if she's not with the Sumiyas?" Takashi asked.

Everyone else remained quiet.

If Sakura turned out not to be with the Sumiyas, they didn't know what else to do. When Rika brought that idea up, that was the only thing that kept them up and hopeful, so if this plan didn't work…

"Nothing else to do but…give up" Eriol said.

By this time, tears started to fall from Tomoyo's eyes. She cried not only for the fact that Sakura and Syaoran's dream of being together 'til the end wouldn't come true, not only because the promise Sakura and Tomoyo made would be broken, but mainly because they weren't successful in regaining her memories and now they couldn't even find her.

Tomoyo felt even guiltier because she was supposed to be Sakura's best friend. She was the one who's supposed to help her no matter what, and now…she can't even do anything for her.

'Some best friend I turned out to be' she thought to herself.

As if reading her mind, Eriol rested his arm around her and gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened" he whispered to her with a comforting smile. "It's not your fault"

She merely gave a small smile back at him, still unconvinced.

"We'll find her, don't worry. And you're her best friend, you're not supposed to give up that easily on her…for her sake…and everyone else's, especially yours and Syaoran's"

Tomoyo hugged him around the waist and buried her head onto his chest. She was glad Eriol was there, for what he said was right…

'…I'd be a worse best friend if I just give up'

**xoxo**

"Sakura!" Fujitaka exclaimed in shock before immediately running to hug his daughter.

"Dad" she whispered, hugging him back like she hasn't seen him in years.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at her up and down. "I thought you were staying with Syaoran"

"We decided to come here to let you guys see her before we head to Hong Kong" Mika said from behind her.

"Yeah, we thought you'd want to see your daughter…now that she has her memories back" Aki said with a grin.

Fujitaka, Sonomi and Touya looked at the two men before looking at Sakura who merely nodded with a smile.

"I remember everything" she said silently.

"Good to have you back kaijuu!" Touya said with a grin as he ruffled her hair.

Sakura gave him a soft glare but with a small smile on her face.

"Oh thank the heavens!" Sonomi exclaimed as she hugged Sakura too. "Does Tomoyo know? I must call and tell her!"

Just as Sonomi was about to leave, Sakura grabbed her wrist.

"What is it dear?"

"Please don't tell her" she whispered with a sad smile.

"Why not?"

"I…I'm not planning to go back to Hong Kong"

**xoxo**

_2 days to go…_

**xoxo**

"Sakura?" Fujitaka said, knocking on her room door. "Aren't you coming down for breakfast?"

Silence.

Fujitaka sighed and walked back to the kitchen where Sonomi, Touya, Aki and Mika were already eating.

"How is she?" Sonomi asked worriedly.

"She's not answering"

Everyone sighed at this. Mika and Aki had stayed the night as requested by Fujitaka and Sonomi and they both also promised not to tell Rika and Naoko about them finding her. How she found out they even had contact was beyond them. Sonomi promised as well not to tell Tomoyo a word about her.

"As much as I hate her marrying the Chinese Gaki, we have to do something" Touya growled, slamming his fist on the table, making Sonomi jump.

"Touya, calm down" Fujitaka said.

"Sorry" he muttered before crossing his arms in front of him.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. It's Sakura's decision to do this and we have to respect her choices…even if she might be making the wrong one"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know, I know…it's short! A shorter chapter compared to the other ones I posted so far.

Don't hate me! I had to do it for certain reasons…just so you guys know- and noticed- this story is nearing its end (just like **"Meant to be Wild"**).

That's all for now…Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	15. Captured

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

So I'll just be answering those important questions you guys asked:

"_Did she team up with Yasuki?"_ – Yeah, she did.

"_Did she say she's not going back... as in she doesn't want to be with Syaoran?"_ – Yup, she doesn't want to go back but she actually does want to be with Syaoran. She has already caused too much trouble for Syaoran and her other friends and she's really guilty about it and she doesn't want to cause any more trouble than she already did so she's avoiding them.

Well, that's pretty much it.

Anyways, some of you are readers of my other story and I suppose you already know about the **_C2 Community_** I just started…**_"_THD: Together Through Thick and Thin"**. But some of you haven't read my other story so you wouldn't know about it. Lol. I'm not making any sense. Anyways, those who are interested in joining the staff, please tell me through a review or just PM me so I may consider inviting you! If not, you can just support it by subscribing! Please and thank you!

Other than that, please read on!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**"Captured"**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean she's gone!" Chyou shouted into her cell phone.

"It's not my bloody fault woman!" Yasuki shouted back. "I can't do anything about it; my so called friends helped her escape"

"Where is she now? Where did your friends take her?"

"How the hell would I know? If I did, I would be after them"

"Damn it, she must be back with her family, or worse, she might be coming back here!"

"To make matters worse, she remembers everything"

"She has her memories back? How the hell did she manage that?" she shouted exasperatedly. Can things get any worse?

"She found her charm bracelet. It was supposed to be with my sister but I took it from her in case she gives it back to Sakura. Then little miss nosey came to my room and found it herself"

Chyou gave out an irritated sound and stomped her foot on the ground. "Fine! It's your loss then, I'll have to do everything myself"

"What a-"

Yasuki voice was cut off as Chyou ended the call with a press of a button.

"Useless bastard" she muttered irately as she dialed another number.

"Hello?" a woman answered from the other line.

"Hey is this Jen?"

Jen, one of Chyou's close friends from Japan, they had been friends for years now but it had been a while since they communicated though since they live in different countries. Jen comes from a very wealthy family in Japan which is why they know her own family.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's me Chyou!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Oh hey! It's been a while since I heard from you!"

"Yeah, sorry about that…hey I need a favor"

"What is it?"

"You're still living in that town near Tomoeda right?"

"How'd you hear about Tomoeda? And yeah, I still am…why?"

"It's nothing big; I just need your men to take care of a certain person for me"

"And I thought I was the bad one, this is totally unlike you. But I'm in, it's been boring lately. So who is it? And what do you want me to do with this person anyways?"

"Her name's Sakura Kinomoto and she lives in Tomoeda. I'll figure out what I want to do with her later, all I want for your men to do is get her before tomorrow ends"

**xoxo**

_1 day left…_

**xoxo**

"I'm going out for a walk!" Sakura shouted before leaving the house.

Sighing to herself she jogged out the property before taking a slow walk towards the park.

As she neared the park entrance, she looked as people walked in and out the open gates. Families big and small, groups of friends, young and old and a few couples were around her and she noticed she was the only one who was walking alone.

'Well, I suppose it's my fault in the first place' she thought bitterly, feeling even guiltier than she already was.

Her family was disappointed in her for her decision in not going back to Hong Kong. She left her friends clueless of her whereabouts and condition, and what's worse…she abandoned Syaoran. After everything he had done and sacrificed for her sake, all she did was cause him more pain.

Now that she thought about it…

"They all sacrificed a lot for my sake" she told herself in realization. "And all I did was run away from everything they had done for me" she added, letting a tear slide down her cheek.

"Aww…don't cry little Cherry Blossom"

Sakura whipped around and saw four men dressed in black with shades on.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter" the obvious leader said as he stepped forward.

"Go away" she said with a sniff, turning to leave.

It was only then that Sakura realized she was in a deserted part of the street beyond the park. She hadn't realized she had walked way off from the park.

'I am the unluckiest person in the world' she thought as she looked around for a possible escape incase she needs to…but with no such luck. The other end of the street was a dead end and the only way she can escape is if she ran past those men…which was most unlikely.

"No need to try and figure a way to run off" the man beside the leader spoke up.

Sakura looked at them helplessly.

"W-What do you want from me?"

"Nothing…just you"

Sakura immediately started to back up after hearing this.

"There's no need to be afraid" said the leader, a sinister smirk on his face.

"Leave me alone"

**xoxo**

"So, what do you think?" asked Fiemie.

Syaoran looked around the very large room.

They were gathered in the biggest room in the palace, the main ballroom, which was at the ground floor, and it was already decorated for the wedding the next day.

There were hundreds of white chairs lined in rows with a long white carpet trailing from the main double doors towards the huge altar. White silk and transparent clothes were lined at the sides of the walls and at the sides of the chairs. Hundreds of flower stands were lining the path with a few bigger ones by the altar, surrounding it.

The flowers to be used the next day were composed of various kinds of white flowers, including the traditional white roses.

Syaoran stared at the many white flowers as they were brought away by a few men along with the other carts of flowers. They were to be kept in a refrigerated room until tomorrow morning so they don't wither away as fast.

"Syaoran?" Fiemie asked looking at her brother intently. "Syaoran!"

His head snapped towards his sister. "Yeah everything looks good" he said halfheartedly. He was telling the truth, everything looked beautiful…almost perfect…

'Almost' he thought to himself.

Everything would be perfect if he would have the prefect woman to marry. He had already pictured his future with Sakura, and it was a blissful and love filled one. Having to think of a lifetime with Chyou…isn't as happy and exciting as he would have wanted.

"Well, if your sure" Fiemie said, looking at him worriedly. "DO you want anything else added or changed?"

"Yeah"

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"I want cherry blossoms" he said absently.

"Cherry Blossoms?" she asked wonderingly.

"Yeah, the room looks too pale, I want a dash of pink to it. Sort of like a woman's touch…you know what I mean right?"

Fiemie looked at him curiously but nodded her head.

"Good, you can have them imported here from Japan before the day is over. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem"

"Well, if you're sure"

"I am. I want petals on and around the altar and floors tomorrow and a few added to the bouquets" he said.

He's only getting married once, might as well try to make him be glad of it. Having cherry blossoms around him might hurt for he has to think of Sakura if he sees it, but at least it can remind him of the times they used to share…and would have shared, if it were her he would marry tomorrow.

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be in my room" he said curtly before leaving.

"Which is where you always are when something's wrong" Fiemie told herself as the huge doors were closed by the guards standing by. "If this marriage goes on with Chyou as your bride, you'd most likely end up staying in that room of yours for the rest of your life" she added, feeling sad for her only brother.

**xoxo**

"Ouch! That hurt!" Sakura half shouted, for it really did hurt and she was afraid if she really did scream at them, they might do something she didn't want to happen.

One of the men had pushed her out of the car and onto the cemented ground. So far they hadn't done anything to her and she was glad.

Hearing the sound of seagulls in the sky, she took a good look around and found herself at the docks, only there wasn't a single soul present besides her and the four men who kidnapped her.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, fright apparent in her tone.

The four men were forming a square as they stood guard around her, to avoid her from escaping. They just stood there, silent and ignoring her.

"What are you going to do with me?" she tried.

Silence.

"Who sent you to kidnap me?"

A low growl came from on of them and Sakura immediately shut her mouth.

"Ask another question and I might disobey the orders given to us" he bit out.

"We were ordered not to kidnap you but not to hurt you" said the leader, still with a sinister smirk plastered on his face. "She said she'll be taking care of you personally"

**xoxo**

"Come in" Syaoran called out, knowing already who it was by the knock.

The door to his room slowly opened.

"I heard you were dying" Eriol said jokingly.

Syaoran looked at him, a small smile on his lips.

"I wish" he said bitterly, resting back on the couch.

Eriol looked at him a bit sadly before walking over to the other couch opposite to Syaoran's.

"Who told you I was, as you say, 'dying'?" he asked without looking at him, instead focusing on the ceiling.

"No one. I know you're more miserable than usual. Or else you wouldn't have let your guard down. You usually scowl or glare at everything when something's wrong. Now, you're openly sulking and you don't even care when someone shows pity for you" he pointed out.

"Tell me something I don't know" he sighed.

"You're giving up on Sakura, aren't you?"

This got Syaoran's attention.

He sat up straight and looked at Eriol straight in the eye.

"What are you getting at?" he asked, giving him a glare, daring him to say something to get him pissed.

"You're giving up on Sakura" Eriol replied nonchalantly, not at all affected by his glare.

"No I'm not" he said defensively.

"Yes you are, or else you wouldn't look and feel so vulnerable right now"

Syaoran's glare hardened. He wanted nothing more than to grab Eriol's neck and choke him. He is so annoying!

But then…

'I wouldn't be so mad if it weren't true' he told himself, slowly calming down. 'Eriol's right'

Eriol watched Syaoran, swearing he saw smoke come out of his head from all the anger he knew was directed to him. Then he suddenly calmed down, his shoulders literally dropped and relaxed. He knew Syaoran's pride was too high for him to admit it though.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Syaoran asked as he turned away from him.

Eriol stared at his back before rising to his feet. He walked over towards his longtime friend and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You should pray that Sakura will come back. Don't ever lose hope. If you really do believe that you and Sakura were made for each other, and I know you did and still do, you won't give up just yet"

Without another word, he walked out of the room, the door creaking to a close behind him.

Syaoran stated still for a while, trying to get Eriol's last words through his head.

As much as he wanted to believe everything Eriol was saying, it was hard. After everything that has happened, it was really unlikely that Sakura would come back to him, he only had a day left.

'Then again, a lot can happen in one day' he tried to convince himself.

He exhaled deeply. There was a very, _very_ slight possibility that everything might…can turn around.

Pray.

Hope.

Believe.

"Sakura will come back" Syaoran told himself confidently with a smile as he walked over to the window.

His window overlooked part of the back garden, and he had a clear view as to who was down there. For sure it was Chyou and her parents, and they were talking to his parents and his advisors.

His smile faltered.

'Somehow' he added in thought.

**xoxo**

Sakura swear it had been half an hour since she had been taken to that part of the docks. Still no one had come and the men watching her hadn't moved an inch or said a word.

She had been sitting down on the ground but she still felt tired. Glancing at her watch, she sighed.

'Almost 5:00' she thought to herself, trying to fix her hair since the strong wind kept on blowing it to her face.

"Finally" one of the men muttered, getting Sakura's attention.

She looked up at him and saw that he was looking at something behind her.

She stood up and turned away from her view of the open water. What met her gaze gave her a big shock.

Not so far away, a black car was parked where a woman stepped out of and was now walking towards their position. Similar to the men, she was also wearing all black. A black sun hat, a black cocktail dress, black heels, black sun glasses with a black purse gripped in one hand and black and silver chained jewelry hanging from her neck, wrist and ankle.

She never saw anyone wear something so dark yet still look so…wholesome.

What shocked her wasn't what this woman was wearing though. It was her features, especially her flawless, milky white skin and soft pink lips where a small smile was present.

'Why is she here?' Sakura asked herself, not believing it at all.

The woman then stopped, just a meter away from her. She scanned the four men before resting her gaze on Sakura.

Sakura couldn't see her eyes but she knew who it was instantly. She wanted to speak but the woman beat her to it.

"I'll take over from here" he informed the men.

The men were staring at the new arrival with hungry looks on their faces until the leader shook some sense into his head.

"We'll leave you to it then" he spoke before signaling his men to head for their car.

The two women watched as the four entered the parked car until they drove away and out of view.

Silence overcame them until the woman turned back to Sakura.

"I made a mistake by letting you get away before, and I'm not letting that happen again"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Not really that long of a chapter. So, who do you guys think the woman is? Lol.

For news on my stories, **Forever in My Heart** and **Meant to be Wild** is clearly slowly coming to an end. I'm happy yet sad about it. Lol. Happy that I finally managed to write up and finish a story and sad coz I have to stop writing about it…though I'm considering a sequel for **Meant to be Wild**…but if I will write a sequel, it will be a while before I post it up.

Again, thank you for reading and please review!

Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	16. Turn Around

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**"Turn Around"**

* * *

Sakura looked at her, close to tears.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. I'm also sorry for not watching you close enough" Tomoyo said softly, giving her a genuine smile before engulfing her in a hug.

"I was so scared and confused…what did those men want with me?"

"Oh yeah, we gotta go before she gets here"

"She? She who?"

"You'll see…c'mon" Tomoyo said, urging her to walk faster into her car.

Tomoyo slammed the car door closed before she went over to her side and started the car.

"What's happening? Why are you in a hurry?" Sakura asked, as Tomoyo drove down the path towards the gates leading out the docks.

"That's why" she replied, pointing to another black car which drove into the gate.

"Who's inside?"

"The real person who was supposed to take you. Her name is Jen, she's working with Chyou, and they're old friends. Chyou had Jen's men kidnap you so she can permanently get rid of you to make sure you don't get back to Syaoran and interfere with the wedding" she informed as she drove down the open road towards their mansion.

"Oh" was all Sakura could say.

Tomoyo looked at her. "You don't seem too happy"

"Well…you see…I didn't actually plan to go back to Syaoran in the first place"

This gave Tomoyo a shock, making her slam her foot on the brakes and pull up the side of the road.

Sakura shut her eyes in surprise before turning to her.

"What do you mean your not going back?" Tomoyo almost screamed, a bit angry at Sakura's confession.

She looked down, not bothering to reply.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Tell me"

"Nothing's wrong, I…I just don't want to go back"

"And why not!" she asked incredulously.

"Tomoyo" Sakura said in a tone warning her to calm down.

"Well I'm sorry Sakura, I just don't get why you don't want to go back to your fiancé especially since he's getting married to a woman he doesn't love!"

"I-"

"He as well as the rest of us are trying our hardest to make sure you two end up together just as originally planned!"

"It's j-"

"That Chyou woman has done a lot to ruin our plans and it almost came through if it weren't for me and Eriol when we overheard her talking on her cell phone to Yasuki!"

Sakura didn't even try to speak, instead just looked at her blankly.

"That's right, your other so-called-fiancé was working with Chyou this entire time. And yes, I know you have your memories back. Apparently that charm bracelet" she said, taking Sakura's hand and holding it up to look at the bracelet closely, "had been with Emi the entire time you had amnesia, she didn't bother to give it back to you. Yeah, I know that bit coz I gave her and her mother a call…apparently, she planned on returning it to you but then she lost it and was afraid to say anything. Turns out Yasuki stole it from her to ensure you don't get it back in case Emi plans to return it to you"

Sakura was still silent, but this time with tears running down her face. She wasn't crying because of Tomoyo's tone in talking to her or for the things she was saying. She was crying because of everything she had done, for every wrong decision she had made that not only hurt her but also everyone around her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, looking down, allowing more tears to drop. "I'm so sorry Tomoyo…to you, and to everyone who got involved in this because of me, just for my sake. This is the main reason why I don't want to go back in the first place! I've done too much to hurt everyone and if I go back, I'm afraid to make those mistakes again and hurt everyone in the process"

"You won't!" Tomoyo shouted, now also in tears.

"Yes I will! I'll mess everyone's lives again and it'll be my fault. I love you guys, especially you and Syaoran…you have been the best friend ever and Syaoran has been the love of my life for so long, and I can't imagine my life without you guys beside me. But when I think about all those times I messed up, you always got involved just trying to help me, and I don't want that! I don't want you guys to be there and think about me all the time! It's like I'm stealing away your lives just for myself! I-I don't want that…I-"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo interrupted, shaking her shoulders to put some sense into her. "_We_ want to help you, okay? It's _us_, not you! You're not the one who asked help from us, it was us who wanted to do it! You're our friend; it's our job to be there for you when you need us! It just so happens that you need us most of the times but we don't mind! It's our job. We help you just as much as you help us! It's always been like that! You're just freaking coz this is a time when you really need us! Don't you get it? We did everything we did for you by our own choice…it was our decision to help you! We don't mind helping you coz we care for you…"

Tomoyo's voice trailed off as her own sobbing became more evident. She didn't know why she was crying, maybe it was because she felt Sakura's pain, everything she has gone through, and she didn't like it. Since they were little kids, they dreamed and planned for the perfect and happy life, and this is what happened instead.

"Sakura, please understand…we're doing this for you _and_ us" she said, a smile now on her face. "Do you love Syaoran?" she asked seriously.

Sakura wiped away her tears and looked at her.

"More than anything in the world…even more than you could imagine" she said, half laughing.

"Good, coz we know for a fact that that's how he feels about you too. He was willing to search the entire world to find you but he wasn't allowed to leave the palace at all. He really loves you Sakura. Now, are you coming back with me to Hong Kong so you can catch _your_ wedding?"

Silence.

"Sakura?"

"Yes…I'm going"

"Good" Tomoyo said with a grin as she stepped on the gas, making them speed off back into the road. "Coz we don't have any time to spare" she added after seeing the digital clock which read 7:49 PM.

She hadn't realized the time they took in their little emotional breakdown, now they really needed to hurry. The wedding was scheduled the next day at 8:00 AM and they had to hurry…before it was too late.

**xoxo**

"Syaoran, its best that you get some rest" Chyou told him with a smile. They had just finished dinner and were sitting around in the main living room, alone together.

"Yeah" he muttered back but not meaning it.

Chyou looked at him, knowing something was going on in that head of his and she had a pretty good idea that it was about a certain girl…

"Syaoran" she said yet again, but this time, he wasn't paying attention, instead he continued to look out the window and completely ignoring her.

This got her greatly irritated.

"Syaoran" she repeated yet again.

This time, Syaoran couldn't ignore her. For one thing, her voice was louder than before, and second, she had somehow slipped behind the chair he was sitting on and started massaging his back.

"What are you doing?" he blurted out.

"Giving you a back rub, you're muscles are a bit tense" she purred into his ear.

Syaoran fought himself not to lash out at her that he didn't want her to be that near him nor to speak to him like that, let alone give him massages.

"Please let go of me" he growled out.

"B-but w-"

"It is customary that the bride and groom mustn't have such an intimate contact the day before they are wed" he spoke in a monotone, picking just the right words he knew she wanted to hear. He was supposed to push her away harshly but thought better of it.

If Syaoran would act cold towards her, he knew that it would only cause problems. After all, if Sakura didn't show, Chyou is the next candidate to be his wife, and if that were so, he didn't want to have such a bad start to a long term relationship with her. He found nothing wrong in Chyou, he just didn't want her to be his wife…not when there was still someone out there that he wanted…no, needed…

A short squeal broke his train of thought. He turned to the woman and only other occupant in the room.

"Oh Syaoran, of course of course…we mustn't be this way. We should reserve this for after our marriage…after all, there's always a lot of time to be 'intimate' during our honeymoon" Chyou gave off a short giggle before walking over to the doors with a smile on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow during the wedding, and try not to gawk at me too much when you see me walk down that aisle in that white wedding dress, I must say, I look pretty damn good in it!"

The door slammed shut, leaving Syaoran in peace.

Sighing to himself, he ran his hand through his hair and slumped back into his chair.

"Damn it"

**xoxo**

"What do you mean the flight isn't until tomorrow!" Tomoyo half-screamed as she started to pace in the living room; she would've screamed fully if it weren't for her mother and Sakura's family in the room with them.

Fujitaka and Sonomi looked at each other and sighed. Indeed they were having a great problem here but both at a loss as to how to do something about it.

It was already 11:00 in the evening, they would have been asleep by now but they were all too worried to slack off in fear that they might be too late.

"We can't do a thing about it, the two free seats for the soonest flight to Hong Kong isn't until tomorrow at 5:30 A.M." Mika said, sitting back down on the couch next to Aki. "Then Aki and I will come an hour later after you guys"

"There has to be an earlier flight than that…?" Tomoyo whined out, irritated at the circumstance they are currently in.

Sakura looked at everyone, as their faces grew worried and irritated at everything that's going on. She felt guilty yet again but decided to let it go, after the conversation she had with Tomoyo, she decided to not give up anymore. She looked at each of them, happy that they were all so willing to help just to make her happy.

"Onii-chan?"

Everyone else looked at Sakura before looking over at Touya.

"I have an idea" he spoke out simply before standing up and heading towards the door. "Sakura, Tomoyo, come with me"

Both immediately followed him out the house and towards his car in the garage. As they all buckled in their seats, Touya paused from turning on the engine and looked back at the two.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm? What is it Onii-chan?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Huh?" she asked, slightly confused at what he meant.

"What do you dream of doing right now? With your issue with the Chinese Gaki I mean"

"Go to him" she said with a small smile. "And hopefully marry him and live with him happily for the rest of my life" she added sincerely.

Touya stared at her for a moment before smiling at her and reaching out a hand to her head, ruffling her hair. He laughed at her as she pouted before turning to the other female in the car.

"Tomoyo"

"Yeah?"

"You will take care of her always, will you?" he asked with a raised brow.

Tomoyo raised a brow of her own and looked at him suspiciously.

"Of course, what do you think of me?"

Touya smirked before turning on the car engine and backing out of the house gates and to the road.

"By the way Onii-chan, where are we going?"

"The airport"

"But our flight isn't until tomorrow" Tomoyo pointed out.

Touya didn't answer her instead took out his cell phone. He pressed a few buttons before tossing it to her at the back.

"Wha-?"

"Tell him our situation and that we need his help"

"Who am I t-"

"Hai?" a male voice answered at the other line.

"Touya, who is this?" Tomoyo hissed.

"Tomoyo?" the voice asked.

"W-Who is this?" she asked. She found the voice familiar but couldn't quite place it.

The other voice laughed a bit before answering her.

"It's me, Tsukishiro" he answered in his usual cheerful tone. "What do I owe you at this time of night?"

'Yukito?' Sakura thought, realization starting to hit her. She glanced at Tomoyo as she started explaining their situation before turning to Touya who was already watching her through the rearview mirror.

"Thank you Onii-chan" she said whispered appreciatively.

Touya merely smiled back before focusing back on his driving.

'I almost forgot that Yukito is a pilot' Sakura told herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay…kinda short I know but I still hope you liked it…did you? And just so you know, this story will most likely end before **Meant to be Wild**. I didn't purposely plan to make this short but as I wrote each chapter, it seems that everything's going faster than my other story.

Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	17. Cutting it Close

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**"Cutting it Close"**

* * *

"Chyou, are you awake?" called out Hua Lien as she knocked on her daughter's room door. There was no answer. "Chyou?" she called out again, slowly entering.

"I'm in here mother!"

Hua Lien smiled as she entered the large room given to her by the Li's in the Royal Mansion. She smiled seeing her daughter seated in front of a mirror, brushing her wet hair.

"I see you were up early"

Chyou grinned at this and sighed.

"I can't help it, I'm so excited. In a few hours, I'm officially a Li…a royal princess and soon to be queen…" her voice trailed a bit and ended up giggling.

Hua Lien smiled. "Well, Mrs. Li…we better start getting our hair and make up done. We have an hour and 30 minutes left to prepare for the ceremony. Everyone's already a frenzy preparing downstairs."

**xoxo**

"Yukito, again I'm really thankful for all this. It was such a short notice and yet you-"

Yukito laughed heartily.

"No, no Sakura. It's the least I can do. Besides, I owed Touya a favor anyways…and I can't resist helping out one of my dearest old friends now can I?" he grinned. "I'm just sorry you had to sit here in the control room with me"

"Oh no, we don't mind at all Yukito" replied Tomoyo, in an amazed tone as she looked around all the controls around the young pilot. "We're just fascinated that you have to fly this thing all by yourself"

"That's modern technology for yah. These new types of planes only require one pilot…but you have to be a skilled one to do it alone though" he added with a wink.

Tomoyo laughed at his last comment and turned to Sakura, but she was just sitting on her seat quietly, staring at the clouds outside the window beside her.

'I just hope we get there in time' Tomoyo thought anxiously.

**xoxo**

"Xiao Lang? You ready?" Yelan called out as she knocked on the door and entered gracefully with her long dazzling blue gown.

Syaoran removed his gaze from the window to his mother and smiled.

"Good morning Mother" he said with a fake smile.

"So…what do you think?" she asked as she did a little turn.

"Beautiful as usual. Nothing less expected from the Queen of China"

"Oh Xiao Lang" Yelan said with a laugh, waving off his comment. "I see you have finished up as well" she said, looking him over with a proud face. "You look very handsome indeed"

"Thanks"

"Now, now…don't answer in such a flat tone. Come, we have to head down and see to your guests before the wedding begins"

"I thought the bride and groom aren't allowed to see the guests until the ceremony begins?"

"Oh, you're so old fashioned" Yelan commented, making Syaoran raise a brow at her. "Well, didn't you notice? This isn't your traditional matrimonial ceremony anymore. Tradition is good but change is better!"

"So we're doing this wedding the ordinary way?"

"No, no! Of course not! We're doing it the normal way, but with a bigger bang!"

"Bang?"

"Yes, bang…or whatever it is you young people call it"

"I'm not a teenager"

"You aren't a full adult either. Now, come let's go" she said, pushing Syaoran towards the door and down the hall.

Syaoran can't help but smile at his mother's attempts to make him happy…on his wedding day.

Now thinking about it again made him miserable.

'Better get it over with' he thought bitterly.

**xoxo**

"C'mon, c'mon" Tomoyo repeated over and over under her breath as she tapped her foot impatiently on the asphalt road. "I tell you, there aren't enough taxis in this place. I'm certainly going to take this complaint to Syaoran" she muttered in frustration.

"Yeah, yeah…sure…yup…" Sakura replied anxiously as she paced behind Tomoyo on the side-walk.

"Oh c'mon, you have got to be kidding me" Tomoyo complained, flinging her arms in the air as another occupied taxi drove pass.

**xoxo**

"Have you seen Tomoyo anywhere?" Eriol asked one of the guards on standby outside the huge entrance doors.

"No sir" the man in the white suit replied in a monotone.

"Well, tell me if she does"

"Understood"

A few moments of standing impatiently by the doors, Eriol immediately left back inside.

"Eriol?" Jay called out, getting his attention.

"Yes? What is it?" he replied in a rushed voice.

"What's going on with you?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing…nothing at all" said Eriol impatiently.

Jay merely gave him a look.

"Okay fine then, come with me…and we also need Rika and the others. Where are they?"

"Come with me then…" Jay said, leading the way towards where the others were.

**xoxo**

"Chyou! It's almost time! Please get ready in 10 minutes!" Hua Lien called out excitedly from outside her room.

"Okay!" she called back before standing from the bed and walking over in front of a full-length mirror. She smiled looking at her reflection.

Her long silky-white gown dragged along the carpeted floor as the tiny diamonds sewed onto it glittered at every move she made. Her jewelry looked brilliant around wrapped around her neck and wrists and the diamond tiara on her head where the long veil was attached was shining magnificently. Though she knew everything she wore at that moment was actually made for Sakura, she still looked radiant especially with the amount of make-up applied on her face.

She wouldn't let that simple thought get her down. Sure this wasn't meant to be worn by her, but she didn't mind, just as long as she was wearing it in the end and also since her and Sakura's size were almost identical.

"Chyou?" called another female voice from outside.

"I'm coming!" she replied happily as she slowly made her way towards the door.

**xoxo**

"Xiao Lang, are you ready?" Yelan asked excitedly.

She and Syaoran were standing outside the ballroom where the ceremony was to be held. They could hear all the guests inside talking silently but excitedly, waiting for the long-awaited ceremony to begin.

Syaoran nodded mutely.

"Good. Now, your father and the advisors are in there keeping the news crew company until the ceremony begins. It will be starting in half an hour but we just need you to go in there and give then your brief comments, answer their questions and such"

Again, another mute nod.

"Are you okay? Any second thoughts? Afraid? Nervous? Anything?" she asked, trying to calm herself down.

"I think you're the one being all nervous for me" he said in an amused tone.

Yelan merely smiled and laughed a bit before hugging her son tightly.

"This will be the last time I can hug you as a single man" she said in a sigh.

"Me getting married won't change anything" he commented.

"I wouldn't say that" she said before letting go and walking over to the guard outside the ballroom. "Ready?"

"Now how many times must I answer that question?" he asked, raising a brow.

Yelan shook her head with a smile aimed at him before turning to the guard and giving him a slight nod.

**xoxo**

"Can't you go any faster?" Tomoyo asked irately at the taxi driver as she constantly banged her knees behind the driver's seat.

"Keep that up and I'll stop driving" the driver bit out with a glare aimed for Tomoyo through the rear-view mirror.

"Who do y- mmfff-mf-ffffmm!"

"Sorry about my friend" Sakura replied with an awkward smile as she cut off Tomoyo with a hand over her mouth. "You see, we're in sort of in an emergency and we would really appreciate it if you could go faster"

The driver looked at Sakura and glanced suspiciously at Tomoyo before turning back in front of the road.

"Well, okay then…"

**xoxo**

Syaoran smiled and nodded at the news crew as they were guided to the part of the ballroom they were assigned to stay during the ceremony. He made his way to the altar and sighed as he glanced at his watch.

'Here we go Syaoran' he thought to himself with a sigh. 'You only get to marry once, so might as well make something of it'

He was about to go into depression again but his thoughts were cut off as the orchestra which was set up beside the altar started to play their instruments. A soft tune rang out inside the huge room as the huge entrance doors slowly opened and the priests started coming in.

Although this was a modern-based marriage ceremony as his mother had said, he still knew that parts, or even most of their family's traditional wedding ceremony will still be carried out.

**xoxo**

"Damn it! Not now! What the heck is going on ahead?" Tomoyo asked as she opened the car door and tip-toed to see what the commotion was about in front of them.

"What is it Tomoyo?" asked Sakura from inside.

The driver went back inside the car, and closed the door beside him.

"I saw boxes on the road by the intersection. It must have fallen off a truck or something" he explained.

Tomoyo sighed in annoyance as she sat back inside.

"This can't be happening" she muttered. She turned to Sakura and saw the down look on her face. "That's it"

Sakura looked at her. "Tomoyo?"

"C'mon Sakura, we're leaving…the palace is only a bit further, we can walk there"

"B-But we'll never make it" she said as she tried to stop Tomoyo.

"I'll feel better about not making it if we tried even getting there, but sitting here and waiting is killing me, so let's go" she said as she took out more than enough of bills out of her purse and handed it to the driver. "Thanks but we'll be getting off here!" she informed before jetting out of the car and pulling Sakura along with her.

**xoxo**

'Finally' Syaoran thought as the last of the priests who were also acting as witnesses to the ceremony had entered the room. He scanned the room and was surprised the guests weren't half-asleep in their chairs. If he were sitting down, he would have fallen asleep from all the waiting.

The orchestra's current tune had toned down before another one came up, a more familiar and soothing one.

As Pachelbel's 'Canon in D' started to fill the room with it's melodic tune, the entrance doors re-opened yet again but this time, in came children with matching dresses. The bearers came in wearing specially made Chinese robes and closely followed by girls wearing modern-day dresses with headdresses made of flowers and petals in the baskets they were carrying.

Syaoran smiled at the lovely sight. His nieces and nephews looked so adorable and he felt proud. They're Li's, just like him and already the looks on their faces proved that. The boys looked so smug as they walked down the aisle carrying their bearings with pride and the girls walked elegantly and cutely as they threw slight amounts of petals on the floor behind them, leaving a trail of…

'Cherry blossoms' Syaoran thought as his gaze lingered on the flower petals as they landed on the floor leaving a trail for the honored guests who were following it, towards the head of the aisle.

"Hey, Syaoran…you okay?" Jay, who was standing behind the groom with Takashi with him, whispered.

Syaoran looked back at him and nodded with a small smile.

**xoxo**

"Tomoyo! Slow down" Sakura shouted, gasping for air as she ran up the side of the road behind her best friend.

"We can make it Sakura! We're not giving up! Not now!" she shouted back as they ran even faster.

**xoxo**

"Everything ready?" Mei Lin asked the maids lined up in the room holding different paraphernalia.

"Yes ma'am" the ladies replied in chorus with a curtsey.

"Good. Now, I'm leaving for the ceremony. It's about time for us to go down that aisle. Be sure to do the best and fastest you can all right? I'm counting on you"

"Of course" they said all-together.

Mei Lin gave a gracious smile before exiting the room with Rika, Chiharu and Naoko following her down the hall and towards the entrance way to the ballroom where everyone who was to walk down the aisle were gathered…all except for the bride.

"So, how will the bride go down the aisle?" Rika asked as she and the rest of the bride's maids gathered at the back of the line by height. "I hear Chinese bride-to-be's usually get carried in huge and comfy cottage-like carriers by buff guys" she said, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

Mei Lin laughed at this. She knew she should be worried about Sakura right now but having this casual conversation was a big help in calming herself down.

"You're thinking way too far. That applies to hundreds of years ago" she pointed out. "But it is tradition that the bride's face must be concealed until the matrimonial kiss"

"I never knew that" Chiharu said in apparent surprise. "So how do you conceal the bride's face now? The veil then?"

Mei Lin nodded. "That's why the veil to be used today is particularly thick compared to the usual see-through ones"

"I'm getting anxious" Naoko said, taking in deep breaths as she watched the line outside the entrance to the ballroom getting shorter as more people went in and walked down the aisle.

"Pray for the best"

**xoxo**

Syaoran smiled as his sisters took their seats from the walk and watched as his friends took their turn to walk down the aisle. Rika walked down looking excited as ever, followed by a shy Naoko with tints of pink on her cheeks, then Chiharu looking as cheery as always with Mei Lin behind her looking as confident as she already is.

As Mei Lin took her seat beside the other bride's maids at the first row of chairs, the music echoing in the room changed yet again. This time it was the traditional Chinese tune used to be played when the bride will be walking down the aisle towards the altar.

Syaoran took a deep breath as he waited for the entrance doors to re-open.

'This is it' he thought to himself as the huge double-doors started to open.

**xoxo**

"W-We're finally here Sakura" Tomoyo said in between gasps as they made their way towards the main palace gates.

As they were about to enter, a loud _clang_ surprised them.

"What the-?"

The two girls stepped back and looked at the guards as they withdrew their rifles.

"Excuse me but we have to get inside" Tomoyo pointed out.

"Invitation letter please" one of them said in a serious tone.

"We don't have one…we don't need one. We're Prince Xiao Lang's friends, we're supposed to be in their, we're originally part of the ceremony"

The guard said nothing.

"You don't believe me do you?" Tomoyo said in a quiet voice.

**xoxo**

Syaoran was shocked as he watched the lady in white walk down the aisle slowly and elegantly towards him. He never knew that any other girl besides Sakura could capture his attention and send his heart racing this fast.

He couldn't help it, just watching her walk towards him made him smile genuinely.

Until she finally reached the altar did Syaoran get the chance to look her over. Though he couldn't see her face, he was still mesmerized. He was so dazzled by the beauty of her in her gown, what more when he'll be able to see the smile on her face.

She walked over to one side of the small rectangular table as Syaoran did to the opposite side.

He smiled at her as the introductory priest stood up towards the altar and started to open the ceremony with a traditional Chinese prayer.

**xoxo**

"Tomoyo! Sakura!"

Tomoyo and Sakura both turned to the gates and were met by a very friendly sight.

"Eriol!" the two girls shouted back in unison.

**xoxo**

The introductory part of the ceremony had finished quickly and so the official start of the ritual commenced.

Syaoran stared hard at his bride-to-be, hoping to see the face behind the veil. Somehow, he felt uneasy about not seeing her face. It felt like her true identity was hidden entirely.

**xoxo**

"Welcome!"

Sakura and Tomoyo stopped dead in their tracks as they looked at all the women lined up in front of them.

One of them took Sakura by the hand and led her to the chair in the middle of the room surrounded with mirrors.

"What are you doing!" Tomoyo demanded.

"Orders from Ms. Mei Lin Li, Ms. Daidouji" one of the maids informed.

**xoxo**

"Now, may I ask the bride and groom to stand together before me" announced the priest who was currently leading.

They both did as they were told and stood in front of the altar and in front of the whole room, facing each other.

"Do you, Prince Li Xiao Lang, take-" the priest cut short as a sharp scream cut through the silence that filled the large room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you guys can all bear with me and my late-ness for updating!

If you complain about me not updating regularly like before, blame the college I go to. All we do is make assignments, projects and other crap. In short, it's taking a load of my time…so much more now that we're having our Finalss this week and the next week for the 1st semester (don't ask why I'm only able to update now of all times. Lol. I'm a bad student)

For now, I gotta go! So…Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	18. I'm With You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

Okay, here's the final chapter. Yup, that's right…this short piece is the final chapter to this story.

So please drop a review after you finish reading this. And please read the **Author's Note** at the end of the chapter.

Just so you know, this chapter is kinda drama-ish. But then again, this story is already a drama. Lol.

I hope you enjoy this! Read on!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**"I'm With You"**

* * *

Everyone in the room turned to the main entrance doors just as an irritated looking Chyou trudged in and stopped at the end of the long aisle, only wearing a silk under-dress with her make-up all smudged on her face.

"Don't go on with this wedding!" she screamed angrily, pointing accusingly at the altar where Syaoran stood looking just as bewildered as the priest.

Her voice echoed through the large room until it was outdone by the sound of running footsteps.

Eriol and Tomoyo stopped right behind Chyou and looked over at Syaoran, looking guilty.

Syaoran looked over at the pair, now more confused as ever.

"Consider this as our wedding gift!" Eriol shouted- pertaining to him, Tomoyo and the rest of their close group of friends -with a grin on his face, not at all caring at the looks he received from some of the many upper-class people who where merely watching the whole commotion silently in their seats.

It took a few seconds for Syaoran to register what he said and that was when his thoughts were cut off by the soft giggling of the lady in front of him. He narrowed his eyes curiously at his supposed-bride-to-be. He continued staring at the veil covering her face and slowly moved his hands, and started to pull it up.

"Xiao Lang stop!" Chyou shouted once more, making Syaoran stop unveiling the girl's face. All he could see was her pink lips, which was currently formed into a grin.

Syaoran smirked at the familiar sight. No doubt about it, it was-

"Sakura" Syaoran whispered, sounding breathless, as he threw the veil up and behind her.

The long white cloth slowly dropped behind her head, revealing her smiling face.

"Hey Syaoran" she said in a half-giggly voice.

Syaoran's face lit up at the sight of her. He wanted to kiss her right then and there but knew better than to do such a thing. He turned back to the still-confused priest and nodded, completely ignoring the disturbing sounds Chyou was making at the back of the room as she struggled against the guards who were trying to take her away.

The priest snapped out of his own thoughts and looked down at his guide, immediately proceeding with the ceremony.

"Do you, Prince Li Xiao Lang, take…"

"Sakura Kinomoto" she whispered with a giggle.

"…Sakura Kinomoto, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Syaoran said with a grin on his face, who can't help from his excitement.

"Do you, Sakura Kinomoto, take Prince Li Xiao Lang, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Of course"

Syaoran looked at Sakura curiously.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest announced happily.

Syaoran glanced at the priest, then turned to his friends who were all grinning like mad, especially Eriol, Tomoyo and Mei Lin. Then he turned back to Sakura who had a brow arched at his direction.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered with a smile.

"Well, I…" he can't help but feel awkward; after all, he hadn't kissed Sakura since before she lost her memory.

"We've done this loads of times before, what's the matter now?"

Syaoran's head snapped up to her in shock at what she had just said, but all Sakura did was giggle.

Everyone in the room watched the two stare at each other, waiting for them to do the most awaited moment in the ceremony.

Everything was still and silent but in the next second, Sakura was already in the air as Syaoran, half-laughing, picked her up easily and twirled her around.

All who were present in the room looked at the two with smiles on their faces until Syaoran put Sakura down and kissed her hard yet passionately on the lips.

"May I announce, Prince Li Xiao Lang, and Princess Li Sakura" the priest said in a loud voice as everyone stood up, cheered and clapped their hands for the newly weds. The orchestra started to play their music as Cherry Blossom with white Rose petals and sparkles fell from the ceiling like rain inside the room with Syaoran and Sakura never breaking from their kiss.

**xoxo**

"Hua Lien! What is the meaning of this?" Yelan half shouted, watching the sight.

"Let go of me!" Chyou shouted with a struggle as the police tried to settle her down in the back seat of a police car. "I said let go!"

Hua Lien looked at her daughter and sighed, then turned to her friend.

"I'm sorry about all of this Yelan"

"What? But what have you done t-"

"Yelan!" interrupted a voice behind her.

Still bewildered at the whole ordeal, Yelan turned around to see her husband making his way towards them with ha few of the elders.

"Yuan? What is the meaning of all this?"

Yuan stopped right beside Yelan and stared hard at Hua Lien and Chyou with disgust.

"Haven't you brought enough shame for your family? You still dare to show yourself in front of us after all you have done?" he said in a stony voice before turning to the policemen who were standing behind her. "Take her away" he ordered.

"Stop! Wait Yuan! What is this all about? Tell me before you take them away"

Yuan sent one more glare to Hua Lien and Chyou before turning to his wife. "Shen and Hua Lien owes a lot of money to several companies all around China. They've been having financial problems for 2 years now and have been avoiding their debts by moving around constantly. When they heard that Xiao Lang was to be married, they quickly took the opportunity and offered their daughter to marry him and take money from us to pay off what they owe"

Yelan brought her hand over her mouth to cover her shock. She looked meaningfully at her husband for any sign of a joke, but he looked dead serious. She turned to Hua Lien and she looked as guilty as a criminal could be.

"Where is her husband?" Yuan asked the general who was standing-by watching the whole scene.

"Already brought into custody sir" he replied with a nod.

"Thank you" he said with a nod before turning back to the policemen. "Take them away"

The policemen nodded and brought the two women into separate police cars.

**xoxo**

"I'm sorry Yelan" Hua Lien said with a sigh before looking up at the rear-view mirror, just in time to see the bride and groom exit from the entrance doors and join the others outside.

A small smiled formed on her lips before her view was cut off as the police car she was exited the palace gates and turned down the road.

**xoxo**

"What was all that about?" Sakura asked as the last police car went out the gates.

"Don't worry about it Sakura dear" Yelan said, forcing a smiled on her face, and trying to forget her friend's betrayal.

Yuan looked at his wife and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, giving her a little shake by rubbing her arm. He turned to his son then at his wife.

"Ms. Kinomoto" he addressed, getting her attention as well as Syaoran's.

Syaoran looked at his father and waited for him to give a rude comment of some sort and hoped that Sakura wouldn't take it too bad. He knew how frank on words his father could be so he instantly felt cautious.

Sakura looked at Syaoran's father, not blinking, and not backing down from the staring contest they somehow started to have.

A few minutes later Mei Lin and the others exited and watched the exchange silently from behind the newlyweds just as Yuan blinked.

"Ha! You blinked!" Sakura shouted joyously, sounding a bit smug.

Everyone looked at her, stunned.

She looked around her and realized what had just happened. She turned back to Syaoran's father with wide eyes, covering her mouth as she gasped.

"I-I-…I…I…"

"Ms. Kinomoto" Yuan started in a monotone voice with a straight face.

Sakura bit her lip.

Yuan looked at her daughter-in-law seriously. "I mean, Mrs. Li" he corrected, his face now softening. "Welcome to the family"

Syaoran, Mei Lin and the rest of their friends visibly sighed at this, as did Yelan who was now grinning.

Sakura's eyes started to water and she was grinning like a Cheshire cat before she ran to her now father-in-law and practically leaped up to reach her arms around his neck and brought him down in a hug like a child would do.

Yuan was shocked, as well as everyone else present around them but Sakura didn't let go, she was too happy that she was accepted in the family to even consider how the scene must look like to the other people around them.

Yelan smiled and hugged her husband and Sakura together, making Sakura shift her other arm around Yelan.

Syaoran smiled in shock as his usually-serious-and-strict father wrapped his arms around Yelan and Sakura, returning the hug.

A few minutes later, the group broke away laughing at what had just happened as Yuan held Sakura's small hand in his, looking over at his son.

"Xiao Lang" he announced, nodding at his son, indicating him to come over.

"Father?" Syaoran said with a straight face.

"Take care of your wife alright?" he asked with a face alike Syaoran's.

Syaoran nodded mutely.

"I give you my blessing" he added with a small smile.

Syaoran smiled back at his father, shocked to see the smile on his face as he took Syaoran's hand and placed it over Sakura's. He patted Syaoran's back and kissed Sakura's free hand before taking his leave with Yelan back inside the mansion.

Now all who were left outside was Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Jay, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Naoko.

"You know, this is your reception party, so you two should go inside and entertain your guests" Mei Lin pointed out with an arched eyebrow.

"Indeed. Your sisters are in there taking care of everything and making everything perfect just for the both of you" Jay announced, looking over at Syaoran with a smirk.

**xoxo**

The reception lasted through the whole day. After the ceremony in the morning, the Chinese blessing ritual for the married couple took place, then lunch was held right after along with entertainment to the guests until the evening as the dinner was served while a program was going on up front on the stage.

As for Syaoran and Sakura, they couldn't wait to leave the group and talk between themselves. They had received tons of gifts and loads of congratulations from almost each and everyone of their guests whom they don't even know.

"To the bride and groom!"

Everyone present in the room raised their champagne glasses in the couple's direction as they stood out on the stage set up in front of the room.

"Thank you" Syaoran and Sakura bowed to everyone with sincere smiles on their faces.

The program resumed as people continued to watch and chat along with everyone else, unbeknownst to them that the main couple of the evening had slipped out of the room and out into the balcony.

Sakura walked over to the ledge, placed her hands on the railings and sighed, feeling the night breeze hit her face, sending a shiver down her spine. She smiled and rubbed her arms until she felt another pair of arms wrap around her waist.

She turned to Syaoran. "What's the matter?" she asked, seeing the look on his face.

Syaoran shook his head with a smile on his lips.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy at how things turned out" he confessed.

She smiled at him and hugged him back. "Me too"

"I honestly didn't think everything would turn out this way. I thought I actually lost you and would have to spend a miserable life time with Chyou"

Sakura smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm just glad this ended up with me and you together again. A lot of things have happened and if I think about everything now, I wouldn't think this turn out would've been possible until now that it's actually happening. Coz honestly Syaoran, all the things that happened to us couldn't possibly happen to any average person…to say the least, everything seemed so far-fetched. But it still happened" she said in a sigh.

"Maybe it's because we're not average people to begin with. Everyone experiences their own fairytale if they pull the right strings. In our case, this fairytale ended with the prince and princess living happily ever after together…literally might I add" Sakura giggled at his last comment.

"True, you really are a prince after all…my prince to be exact. And now I am your princess" she said in a giggly voice.

"I love you Sakura" he whispered in her ear. "And I'm never going to leave you ever again. I was honestly afraid that I would never see the real you again, and it's such a blessing for me to have you back again, just the way you were before"

Syaoran sighed and waited for her reply. But she didn't give one.

"Sakura?" he asked, slightly pulling away.

Sakura gripped her hands to his back, pulling him back to her. She raised her head to him, eyes teary.

"I love you too Syaoran…and I don't want to ever leave you either. Promise to stay with me forever. I dunno what might happen in the future, something may or may not happen that might make me lose my memories again, but please promise me that you'll still stay with me, until you find another way to make me remember" she said softly, a lone tear now running down her cheek.

Syaoran looked at her, then hugged her as if his life depended on it.

"I will never let something like that happen to you again Sakura, but in any case that it does, I will never leave you. I love you too much than to let something like that keep us apart. We have a whole lifetime ahead of us to start a new life and make new memories…and I'm going to make the best of that"

Just as the wind blew hard around them, he held Sakura's head up with a finger and kissed her passionately.

**xoxo**

Everyone has memories…a great gift given to each of us.

Given the will to remember our past and whatever will happen in the future is already a blessing, an opportunity to look back at everything we accomplished and gone through in our life.

Though given the right to remember, sometimes we are cursed to forget…forget parts of our life even though we strive to avoid forgetting.

Which is why, we are given two types of memories.

The mind holds many memories we may forget one way or another, no matter what we do. Either because of an accident, or because of growing age, we may lose the capability to remember. But the heart- though may hold only few memories -holds those which we may never forget, for it remembers only our most precious memories all on its own.

We don't know what the future holds for us. There will always be the good and bad…

So don't take even the simplest things so lightly, for we may never realize how much we treasure it until they are taken away from us.

In Syaoran and Sakura's case…that's their love, and the memories each of them hold for each other.

* * *

_**- THE END -**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That's it. The end to the story: **"Forever in My Heart"**

Disappointed? Don't like the ending? Please tell me. But I honestly did the best I could to end this. I was thinking of putting up an Epilogue but thought that it would just ruin the ending. So I decided against it instead.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Sorry for those times I updated so late though. I can't help it. Sometimes I just get caught up with my own things that I forget about my other priorities.

On the other hand, my other story **"Meant to be Wild"** will be continued. I actually didn't bother the next parts to that story so I can finish this one first since this is much shorter and easier to write about. But now that this one is done, I'll be continuing that now.

Again, I hope you liked this story! Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews!

Ja ne!

**RaNe**


End file.
